Roommates
by TAGGWRITC
Summary: Lissa and Max despise each other. They can barely stand in the same room as the other. Unfortunately, they are roommates in their college's dorm. Fang, is Lissa's boyfriend. What happens when after meeting Max, he can't get her out of his head? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters. I also do not own Spongebob, Paramore, Incubus, or Hot Topic sadly. **

**Roommates**

**By TAGGWRITC**

Max POV  
I woke up with the taste of morning breath filling my mouth. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 9:30. I got up and changed into a faded Aerosmith T-shirt and jeans. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.  
"Morning, Max." I heard from the living room.  
"Morning, Iggy." I called back. Iggy was my best friend, who just happened to know where the spare key to my dorm was.

I put my dirty blonde hair up into a messy ponytail and walked to the kitchen.  
"What's for breakfast, Igster?"  
"Maximum Martinez, what have I told you about setting foot in a kitchen?" he scolded.  
"Not to," I said glumly.  
"Why?"  
"'Because I'm a disgrace to all chefs everywhere.'" I quoted.  
"Right. Now go wait in the living room." he said pushing me through the doorway.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, switching the channels and settling on Spongebob. It was my favorite episode where Spongebob and Squidward had to deliver the pizza.  
"The Krusty Kra-ee-ab, Krusty Kra-ee-ab pizza!" Spongebob sang. When he hit the high note I started cracking up. I may be in college but I have the humor of an eight year old.  
"Seriously?" Iggy walked in with a stack of pancakes. I grabbed 3 and took a huge bite.  
"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that's not funny, Iggy Griffiths." he glanced at the screen and chuckled a little.  
"Okay, it's kinda funny." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my pancakes. The door next to the living room burst open and my roommate, Lissa, strolled out of her room. Her fiery red hair made her skin look as white as snow. She was still in pajamas. She ignored us (as usual) and walked to the kitchen.  
"The witch is on her broom." Iggy muttered under his breath and I suppressed a giggle. About 10 minutes later she walked back to her room and slammed the door.

I figure I should fill in these little details now. My name is Maximum Martinez. I'm 20 tears old and go to North Community College. It's a real coincidence because all my friends go there too, including my younger sister Ella, who Iggy has a crush on.

Ella is 19. She has long dark brown hair and tan skin. She is really sweet and a great leader. James "Iggy" Griffiths is my best friend. He is also 20. I've known him since we were little kids. He has strawberry blonde hair and is 6'1" and skinny. Monique "Nudge" Williams is 20 as well. She has brown corkscrew hair and light brown skin. She can run her mouth a mile a minute and still have energy to keep going. We met in junior high. Zephyr "Gazzy" Smith is 19 and has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has "special" problems with his digestive system. We've known each other since high school. Angela "Angel" Smith is Gazzy's younger sister who looks exactly like him. She is only 18 but she's a genius.

Lissa Harolds is my sworn enemy, which really sucks 'cause she's also my roommate. Her clothes scream "SLUT!" and her personality is made up of pure evil.

When I finished my pancakes, I slipped on some converse and grabbed my wallet and keys. Iggy and I walked to my car and drove to the mall to meet everyone. I groaned when my car pulled into a parking spot. I seriously hate shopping. Reluctantly I got out of my car and walked in with Iggy.

The mall was packed with people. The only noises I could hear were the clacking of heels and voices, not to mention the music blasting out of each store. Iggy and I walked to the food court where the rest of the gang sat at a table.  
"Hey, Max! Hey, Iggy! I'm so glad to see you guys. Max, we are so going to give you a makeover, complete with a new wardrobe. I'm not saying your clothes are ugly but they aren't the girliest and-" Gazzy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth.  
"Thanks, Gazzy. Hey guys!" I said. Everyone else said their hellos. "What's the plan for today?"  
"Well, the girls are going to shop around and the guys are going to do whatever it is guys do. We'll meet here at 2, okay?" said Ella.  
"Why do I have to go?" I whined.  
"Because you need more than just jeans and T-shirts, now come on." Ella replied yanking my arm. Ella, Nudge, and Angel all dragged me to my doom.

The first store we went to I didn't really get to see because they shoved me in a dressing room and made me try on a whole bunch of frilly tops and skirts and dresses. They made me show them everything. 5 stores later they had made me buy 4 tops, 6 skirts, and 2 dresses. When we got to the food court it was 2:15.

I bought myself some Chinese food and sat down.  
"Next is shoes!" Nudge exclaimed.  
"Why are you making me do this again?" I asked for the 4th time.  
"Because your wardrobe is so drab, you needed some girlyness!" Angel answered.  
"My wardrobe is just fine."  
"A 'thank you' would be nice." Ella said.  
"Sorry guys, thanks. I don't really see a need for a 'renovation' of my closet though."

After we all finished eating, the girls forced me to go to 3 shoe stores. The end result was 3 pairs of ballet flats, 2 pairs of wedges, and 1 pair of heels. That last one did not thrill me. At all.  
"Can't we go to a store I want to go to?" I whined.  
"Ugh, fine. What store?" Ella said.  
"Hmm... Hot Topic!" if I had to see anymore pink I thought I might throw up.

We walked into Hot Topic and I immediately started to sing along with the song playing.  
"Love Hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt and I feel like I'm alive." Brandon Boyd sang.  
"I love this song!" I exclaimed.  
"Who is it?" Angel asked.  
"Incubus," I answered. After browsing the store we left to go meet the guys.

"Bye!" Iggy and I said to the rest of the gang as we walked to my car. I shoved all my bags in the trunk and started the car. Iggy cooked me some spaghetti before he left my place, so I sat on the couch and ate. My stereo was playing all my favorite bands. Paramore's Renegade was on when I fell asleep.

I woke up on the couch with music playing. Another of my favorite Paramore songs was on.  
"You escape like a runaway train, off the tracks and down again. And my heart's beatin' like a steam boat tuggin', all your bur-dens, on my shoul-ders." Hayley's voice rang out.

I stood up and grabbed my empty plate of spaghetti. Walking into the kitchen, I glanced at the clock. It was only 5:54 so I put my plate in the sink and went to my room to change into sweats. I sat on the couch and turned the stereo up.

About 10 minutes passed then I heard a knock on the door. I turned the stereo down and opened up the door to see a cute guy around 6'2" standing there. He had shaggy black hair that stopped just above his gorgeous obsidian eyes. His olive skin looked smooth. He wore all black; black T-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers.  
"Hi," I said, "Are you looking for Lissa?"  
"Yeah," his deep voice rumbled, "I'm, Fang." he said sticking out his hand. I took it and said, "I'm Lissa's roommate, Max. Lissa's not here, so you can come in and wait for her." I said stepping aside. He walked past me into the living room.

**A/N So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Please Review! I would like constructive criticism but no hate mail! I also want to thank my friend Liggster for reading this and putting up with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I notices that I spelled the title wrong… oops. Anyway I really wanna say THANK YOU! All my reviews were super nice and helpful! I want to give a shout out to RandomPeep and kittychow. Your reviews were sooo nice! Anyway, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters, or any songs, bands, or fast food places mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 2  
Fang POV  
I walked up to Lissa's door and knocked. A few seconds passed and a really hot girl answered the door. She had hair the color of honey with natural brown lowlights. Her lips were naturally pink and perfectly shaped. She had tan skin and chocolate eyes. I stared at her for a second while she asked if I was looking for Lissa.  
"Yeah, I'm Fang." I said offering her my hand. She took it and introduced herself as Max, Lissa's roommate.  
"Lissa's not here, so you can come in and wait for her." she said stepping aside. I walked into the dorm and heard music playing.  
Max POV  
Fang walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, bobbing his head to the music. I sat on the opposite side of the couch and turned the music up. It was Modest Mouse's The World At Large.  
"Ice age, heat wave, can't complain..."  
"I love this band." Fang said  
"Really? Me too." I said. "My friends and I love them." we talked about their songs for 10 minutes.  
"What other bands do you listen to?" he asked.  
"Paramore, Incubus, Breaking Benjamin, Panic! At the Disco, Linkin Park, etc. Those are my favorite ones."  
"Those are my favorite bands too." Fang said looking at me.  
"Weird," I said looking into his eyes. We both sat there, not moving. His eyes had trapped me.

Just then the front door opened and Lissa walked in. Both mine and Fang's heads turned toward her.  
"Oh, Fangy!" she said when she saw Fang. Her annoyingly high voice becoming higher at the end. "I'm so sorry you had to listen to this crap." she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
"I don't think it's crap." Fang said.  
"Oh," Lissa said looking uncomfortable, "I'm still sorry you had to deal with...her." she glared at me.  
"She was fine." Fang said. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Just give me a sec." she turned on her heel and closed her bedroom door behind her.  
"Something tells me you don't like each other." Fang turned to me.  
"No we don't. At all." I answered. Lissa didnt come out for 20 minutes, so Fang and I talked about our favorite songs. He had the same taste in music and all the same favorite bands.

We were listening to Panic! At the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies when Lissa came out in 4 inch heels, a tight jean miniskirt, and a sequined tank top.  
"Ready!" she said.  
"Took you long enough." I muttered under my breath. The sides of Fang's mouth twitched at my comment. He stood and followed Lissa towards the door.  
"Nice meeting you, Max." he said before closing the door. I say there surprised that Lissa was dating someone nice before turning off the music and turning on the TV.

Fang POV  
I drove Lissa and I to the movies and bought our tickets. I was puzzling over why I had talked so much around Max. I probably said more than I usually say in a week. It was like Max sucked all the information out of me like a vacuum. Her big chocolate eyes kept popping up into my head.

I didn't even realize the movie was over before Lissa tugged my hand. Why can't I get Max out of my head? I pondered on the drive to Lissa's dorm.  
"Fang?" Lissa looked at me.  
"Huh?" we were in front of her door.  
"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry." I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met mine. Her kiss didn't feel right but I stayed where I was. She pulled back and said "Goodnight,". Her door slammed shut before I could get the word out.

Max POV  
Lissa walked in at 9ish. She walked straight to her room and slammed the door. I was eating popcorn on the couch watching TV. The popcorn was slightly burnt and I mentally groaned that I couldn't even make popcorn. I really am a terrible cook. I had just turned on "The Proposal".

When the movie finished, I turned the TV off and headed to my room. I pulled up the covers and climbed into bed. Fang had been running through my mind ever since he and Lissa left for their date. He was so different from Lissa's other boyfriends. He didn't try to hit on me and he wasn't full of himself. This was Lissa's first boyfriend I might actually become friends with. The last thing that popped into my head were Fang's obsidian eyes.

"Maxie Waxie!" someone sang.  
"What?" I groaned not moving.  
"Maxie, get up!" they said pulling the covers off me.  
"Hey!" I said reaching for the blankets.

Iggy stood at the edge of the bed holding my blankets, smiling. I glared at him but he didn't miss a beat.  
"Oh good, you're up." he said. I rolled my eyes and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"I'm making eggs and bacon." Iggy said walking out of the room.

I grabbed a Gorillaz T-shirt and slipped that on with a black skirt that went to my knees. It felt weird wearing a skirt but I knew if I didn't wear one Nudge, Ella, and Angel would yell at me. I started to walk to the kitchen but as soon as I crossed the threshold, without looking up, Iggy said "Ah, ah, ah." I glared at the back of his head and walked to the living room.

After 3 minutes of waiting I turned upside down with my head hanging off the edge of the seat and my legs slung over the back. The blood started to rush to my head so I lifted it a little then put it back in its original position. I continued this for 5 minutes until Iggy came out with 2 plates in his hands. I turned right side up as he sat next to me, handing me a plate.  
"Seriously?" Iggy said to me with an eyebrow raised.  
"I was bored!" I said shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth. It took me 5 minutes to finish my plate of food.  
"Ready to go?" Iggy asked.  
"Hold on." I said while walking to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I pulled on some gray high top converse, grabbed my keys, and headed to the door.  
"Ready." I said to Iggy.

We headed for the local amusement park, Coasters. Once we were inside we met up with the gang in the games area.  
"Let's go on some rides!" I said already starting toward the coasters.

3 roller coasters later, I was exhilarated. We took a break and went for the food booths. I had 3 corndogs and a large coke.  
"Hungry much?" someone asked from behind me. I turned in my seat to see a guy looking at me, with a smirk on his face. He had turquoise eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was at least 6'1" which is a good 4 inches taller than me. I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Yes, got a problem with that?"  
"Not at all, I like women who can eat." he said and took on a cocky look as if he already won me over. I put on a sweet smile and said "Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, the names Dylan." he said.  
"Hi Dylan," I said standing up from my chair and walking over to him. "My name is you better run." I said when I was only an inch from him. He took on a confused look as I grabbed his shoulders, then he understood but it was too late. I brought up my knee hard and hit that douche in the balls.

The gang was already running in the other direction as Dylan doubled over. We ran around corners and away from the food booths. We stopped running at a bench and all looked at each other. All of us started cracking up.  
"That...was...hilarious, Max!" both Nudge and Angel said between laughs.  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Ella said laughing harder.  
"That was priceless!" Gazzy said.

We all laughed for a few more minutes before looking to see what part of the park we were in. It looked like the games section.  
"Wanna play some games?" I asked.  
"Sure," everyone said.

I walked over to a booth and handed the girl there a dollar. She handed me 3 balls and stepped aside. I knocked over the bottles in 1 throw. She handed me a big stuffed Tiger.  
"Your turn, Iggy." I said and looked at him nodding my head slightly towards Ella. He nodded his head in understanding. He handed the cashier a dollar and won a big stuffed bear.

He looked at me nervously and I gave him a slight nod.  
"Here you go, Ella." he said handing the bear to her.  
"Thanks Iggy!" Ella said squishing the bear in a hug.  
"I was just wondering...do you want to, uh, maybe sometime, um, go out with me?" he said with a hand holding the back of his neck.  
"I'd love to, Iggy." Ella said giving him a smile.  
"Really?" he said looking happy.  
"Yes." she said grabbing his hand.

They held hands the rest of the day, rarely letting go.

* * * (Line)

I dropped off Iggy and parked my car. It was only 5 so I walked toward the subway about 3 blocks from campus. I was outside of subway when I saw Dylan inside. I ducked and tried to think.  
"Max?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw Fang behind me. An idea struck me. "Fang! Can you do me a favor?"  
"Uh, sure?" he said looking confused.  
"Good! Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for like 10 minutes? Great!" I said pulling Fang into subway with me. I slipped my hand into his as we walked to the counter. Warmth spread through me from his touch. I shrugged it off.  
"You," I heard Dylan say as he made his way towards me from a table.  
"What about her?" Fang asked Dylan with such an intense glare even I flinched.  
"That bitch kneed me in the balls earlier." Dylan spat not noticing Fang and mines joined hands.

Noticing this Fang slipped his arm around my waist and said "That's my girl." giving me an admiring look. His arm that encircled me made me feel warm. I smiled up at Fang and Dylan huffed and stormed out.

When I was sure Dylan wouldn't come back, I slipped out of Fang's arm, immediately regretting it.  
"Thanks," I said looking down.  
"No problem," Fang said. I ordered my sandwich and walked back to my dorm with Fang.

**A/N So this is chapter 2. Sorry its so short. I'll try to make next chapter longer! Please Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3. Thank you guys for all the reviews! They are soo helpful! Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters. I also don't own the game Life, Transformers, Harry Potter, Grown Ups, Ghost Ship, or any songs mentioned in this story.

Fang POV

I walked back to Max's dorm with her. The spots on my arm that had touched her, still tingled. When that guy had talked to Max like that, I felt extremely angry. What is going on with me? Why do I feel so protective over Max? I walked behind her a little. She had on a gray Gorillaz T-shirt and a black skirt. The skirt puzzled me because she didn't strike me as the skirt wearing type. I knew I was just stalling from asking her what happened back there.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened back there?" I finally asked.

"Oh, right." she said looking down. "I was at an amusement park earlier and he tried to hit on me, but he was a total ass, so I kneed him in the balls." I chuckled slightly. She smiled and looked up at me.

"And what were you up to on this fine evening?" she asked jokingly.

"I was actually headed to your dorm to see Lissa." I said.

"Ah, I see. You'll be lucky if she's even there. She almost never is." I nodded.

Sure enough, Lissa wasn't there. Max unlocked the door and let me in. I sat on the couch and she walked to her room. When she came out she was wearing sweats.

"I meant to ask you, what was with the skirt? You didn't strike me as the type of girl to where skirts." I said when she sat down.

"My friends 'renovated' my wardrobe 'cause they thought it wasnt girly enough. I went to the amusement park and I knew if I didn't wear a skirt they would yell at me." she explained, putting quotations around renovated. I nodded.

"Want to watch a movie while waiting?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Sure," I answered.

"Uh, you might want to make the popcorn. I'm a horrible cook." she said with a nervous smile.

"Okay," I said getting off the couch.

"It's in the cabinet above the fridge."

Max POV

I watched Fang walk into the kitchen. I picked out some DVDs to choose from.

"Transformers, Harry Potter, or Grown Ups?!" I called to Fang.

"Transformers!" he called back.

I popped the DVD in the TV as he walked in with the popcorn. He plopped down next to me on the couch with the popcorn between us. I found myself wishing the popcorn wasn't there, separating us. What is wrong with me?

About 3/4 of the way into the movie I started to shiver. I tried to cover it up as best I could. I felt something warm drape around my shoulders. Fang had gotten up silently and grabbed a blanket for me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," he said looking into my eyes.

I noticed how close were and backed up a little, returning my attention to the movie. Lissa's heels clacked in the hallway outside our door.

"Well, I'll just leave you two." I said standing up.

"Thanks, Max." he said.

"For what?"

"Hanging out with me." he smiled at me, and it took my breath away. I smiled back and walked to my room. I could feel

my cheeks growing red.

* * *

When I woke up it was 10. I didn't have plans with the gang so I decided to go for a run. I pulled on a black tank top and some black athletic shorts.

After I finished eating my cereal (the only edible food I could make) I put my running shoes on and walked out the door. When I walked out of the dorms, I made my way to the park across the street and started to run.

The hot, summer, California sun, beat down on me and I had to stop for water after the first mile.

"Max?" I stopped drinking and turned toward the voice from the water fountain.

"Hi, Fang." I said, a little surprised to see him.

"Are you running too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just stopped for a drink."

"Oh, well, did you want to run toghether?"

"Uh," I said just noticing how toned his arms were. "sure."

He was wearing black basketball shorts, and a black wife beater. His arms were muscley but not the overly ripped type, if you know what I mean. Stop swooning! I told myself. We started to run. After about 5 minutes we started to talk. We talked about music, good places to eat, stories from high school, nothing big. After another mile we turned around.

"Max?" he said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" I said. We had stopped to sit on a bench at the park.

"Are we friends?" I looked at him, thinking for a second.

"Yeah, I think we are." he smiled at me, then said "Awesome,"

"Well, now that we're friends I think I deserve to know your real name." I said.

"Nick Ride." he stated simply.

"Nick," I tried, "It just doesn't suit you."

"I've been told."

"Wanna come hang out with my friends and I later? We're all meeting at my sister's apartment she shares with our friends Nudge and Angel."

"Sure, but how will I get there? I don't know where they live."

"Just come meet me in my dorm in about a half hour and I'll drive."

"Okay. See you later." he said heading iin the other direction.

I got to my dorm 3 minutes later around 4:30. I heated up some leftover spaghetti. 20 minutes later I was in the shower. I was feeling in a soft pop kinda mood so I started singing Corrine Bailey Rae's Put Your Records On.

I stepped out of the shower and sang Bubbly by Colbie Caillat while I brushed my hair. I slipped into jeans and a T-shirt, then walked out to the living room.

"Nice Pipes." I heard Fang's voice say and jumped. Fang was sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face and the spare key in his hand. I glared and said "Shut up."

"No, Max, I'm serious." he said looking at me with a straight face. I blushed and mumbled a "Thanks,"

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a second," I answered walking to my room. I put on my black converse and grabbed my keys.

"Ready," I said.

* * *

When we arrived at Ella's apartment I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Max! Everyone else is already here. I'm so glad you could make it! Wait! Why are you in your normal clothes? You could have at least worn something girly. Oh, hi there. I'm Nudge. Are you a friend of Max's? Max you could have at least told us you were bringing someone else." Nudge said when she opened the door. I glanced at Fang, who's eyes were wide staring at Nudge. I giggled a little and said "Nudge, this is Fang. Fang, Nudge."

We walked into the apartment. I introduced Fang to everyone and sat down next to Iggy.

"So your friend seems nice." Iggy said to me, wiggling his eyebrows when he said "friend".

"My friend is Lissa's boyfriend, Iggles." I said.

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Yeah, so what are we doing?" I said to everyone.

"How about we play Life?" Angel suggested.

"Yeah!" we all said.

We decided to play in teams. Ella, Nudge, and Angel were a team, Iggy, and Gazzy another, and Fang and I were a team. Ella and Nudge kept looking at Fang and I and giggling. Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged as of to say "No clue.".

About 15 minutes into the game Iggy and Gazzy got another passenger in their car and were acting like an old married couple.

"You never respect my decisions." Iggy said in a feminine voice.

"Well, maybe if you had good judgement..." Gazzy said. We all started cracking up and even Fang chuckled a little.

After our game, the gang all decided to watch a movie. We decided on Ghost Ship and as soon as it started I knew it was going to be terrible. (A/N this actually happened to me once. That movie is hilarious!) The girls cowered while Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I were laughing really hard.

"This...is so...stupid!" I said through my laughing fit.

Fang and I left after the movie.

"They were...interesting." he said in the car on the ride to my dorm.

"Yeah, they're something special." I said.

When we got to the dorm I went and changed into sweats.

"Is that like your ritual, to change into sweats?" Fang asked when I sat down next to him.

"Yup," I answered, "Want something to eat?"

"I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I can't. I was thinking Chinese."

"That sounds good." he said smirking.

Our food came 20 minutes later. We sat on the couch eating and watching MTV, when Lissa burst through the door looking pissed.

"You bitch!" she spat, looking at me.

So this is chapter 3. Fang and Max are bonding! Yay! Why is Lissa so mad at Max? Mwahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! So let's see how many of you can guess what happened. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm SOOOO** **sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block and my computer's internet was being weird. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Fang POV

Lissa was seething. I glanced at Max to see her looking as confused as I felt.

"Don't act all innocent!" Lissa hissed.

"Lissa, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Max said slowly.

"Oh, _really?_ How about this!" Lissa held out her phone. On it was a picture message from her annoying friend, Brigid. It looked like it was taken through a window. It was of me with my arm draped around Max in Subway.

"Oh, that's nothing." Max said waving her hand dismissively.

"Nothing? Oh, puh-lease! Fang has been acting weird ever since he met you!"

"Lissa," I spoke up, "It really was nothing."

"Whatever, Fang. We're through."

"Okay," I said.

I expected to feel _something_, but instead I felt only one thing: relief.

"I break up with you and you say '_okay_'?" Lissa spat at me.

"Lissa isn't used to rejection, being the slut she is." Max said to me but looked at Lissa.

"You should just shut the fuck up, Martinez!" Lissa yelled.

"Lissa, calm down! Nothing happened!" I said standing up.

"Don't talk to me, Fang!" she said slamming her bedroom door. I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'm really sorry, Fang." This is all my fault. She wouldn't have-" Max began.

"Don't. I'm actually glad we broke up. She wasn't really my type." I said looking at Max. She smiled up at me and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back, which I never do."

"Umm…" Max said, looking down, "Do you think I could maybe stay at your place tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, I've got room."

"Thanks, I just don't want to deal with the wrath of Lissa." I nodded in understanding. I cleaned up the Chinese food while she grabbed her stuff.

Max POV

I went to my room and grabbed a purple backpack. I shoved a pair of jeans and a T-shirt in my bag. I grabbed a pair of converse and put them in too. Shoving my feet in some ugg boots, I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth and hair brushes.

"Ready," I said walking out into the living room.

I sat in the passenger seat of Fang's car. He drove a black (shocking, I know), beat up, truck. We drove in a comfortable silence to his apartment. When we arrived at his complex, I realized it wasn't that far from where Ella lived. He showed me to his place and held the door open for me like a gentleman.

"Well, thank you." I said walking into his apartment. It was a nice place. I walked over to the couch, slipped off my uggs, and laid down.

"What're you doing?" Fang asked.

"Going to sleep," I said with a 'duh' look on my face.

"No you're not. You're going to sleep in my bed while I sleep out here." He explained.

"Fang, I'm fine sleeping out here."

"Max, you're not sleeping out here."

Me, being the stubborn person I am, laid down my head on the arm rest and closed my eyes.

"Night, Fang." I said, eyes still closed. I squealed when I felt myself being picked up. Fang, had slung me over his shoulder and was carrying me to his room.

"Fang! Put me down!" I yelled while hitting his back.

"No." he said. He walked into his room and plopped me down on the bed. He smirked while I glared at him.

"Night, Max." he said while walking out of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the room. Everything was….black. I climbed under the covers and laid my head down on the pillow. It smelled like that _Axe _stuff guys use, but it also had a different smell. It smelled like….Fang. There wasn't another word to describe it. It was warm and comforting. I fell asleep feeling safe.

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. Then I noticed I wasn't in my bed. I sat straight up, then the memories came flooding back to me. _I slept at Fang's house last night. _I remembered. I slipped out of bed and walked silently to the living room. Fang was asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful so I didn't disturb him.

I walked into the kitchen looking for the cereal. After about 2 minutes of searching, I let out an annoyed huff.

"Need help?" I heard behind me. I jumped and spun around. Fan was leaning against the doorway.

"Do you own any breakfast?" I asked him. He chuckled and pointed to a cabinet above the fridge that I hadn't checked yet. "Whatever," I mumbled and grabbed the cereal. He chuckled and took out 2 bowls and some milk. He slept in his T-shirt and jeans. His black hair was rumpled but still gorgeous. I looked away and blushed at the thought.

After eating our cereal, I walked to the couch and sat down. I made a grab for the remote but Fang sat next to me and beat me to it. I shot a glare at him and he smirked. He was switching through the channels for something to watch when something caught my eye. "Stop! I wanna watch Spongebob!" I said. He gave me a look as if to say "What the…" but turned on Spongebob. It was the episode where Squidward travels through time. "Future, Future, future…" I laughed and looked at Fang. He was shaking his head but smiling.

My cell phone rang and I answered. (_Max, _**Iggy)**

_"Hello?"_

** "Max, where are you?"**

_"Hey, Iggs. What do you mean?"_

** "We're celebrating Nudge's birthday in the park, remember?"**

_"Oh, Man! Totally forgot! I'll be there in a bit! Tell Nudge I'm sorry!" _I hung up and saw Fang looking at me with a confused expression. "My friend Nudge's birthday is tomorrow and we were gonna celebrate it in the park today." I explained.

"I can drive you." He said.

"Thanks!" I said and unexpectedly wrapped him in a hug. He stiffened, but hugged back after a second. I released him and went to my bag to grab my clothes.

10 minutes later we were in the car on the way to the park. When we arrived, we both got out and headed to the table where everything was set up. I sat my gift on the table and said sorry to everyone for being late. "Thanks for driving me, Fang."

"No problem," he said turning around.

"What?! You can't go, Fang! The party would be so boring without another person here to celebrate it! Please stay! I bet Max would want that too! And everyone else but especially Max cause she seems to like you a lot, not that we don't think you're awesome, but you could use another color for your wardrobe. Anyway, that's not the point-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth before she could say any other preposterous things.

"Okay, I'll stay, but only for Maxie." Fang said with a smirk. I glared at him and took my hand off Nudge's mouth.

"Yay!" Nudge and Ella gave each other a glance. That made me suspicious but I shrugged it off.

After the party Fang drove me back to my dorm. He walked me to the door. "Thank you, for letting me stay at your house last night, and driving me to the party." I said.

"Your welcome. Anytime." Before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Shocked still, I opened my door and closed it behind me. My lips tingled. _Woah._ I thought.

Fang POV

SCORE!

**A/N Sorry for the shortness, it just felt like a good place to end it. I hope you liked it! Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N AHHH! School starts next week! HELP! I just finished my English homework. Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

Fang POV

My cheek tingled where Max's lips touch it. I couldn't get her face out of my head. Her big chocolate eyes, her honey blonde, sun streaked hair, her perfectly shaped, pink, lips….. _What am I doing? I don't like Max like that. _I told myself. I was sitting on the couch at home. I switched on the TV to distract myself.

Max POV

My lips tingled where they touched Fang's cheek. I couldn't get him out of my head. His jet black hair that swooped just across his forehead, his smooth, olive skin, his coal black eyes with gold flecks…._ Stop swooning! _I told myself. I was watching SNL but I couldn't focus so I turned off the TV and headed to bed.

I woke up the next morning at 8. I got up and changed into some jeans and my blue work polo. I had a job down at my mom's veterinary hospital as a receptionist. I pulled on my lime green converse (in case you haven't noticed I have a little obsession). I brushed my teeth and headed out the door. I stopped at Mickey D's on the way to work. I ate my breakfast sandwich in the car.

Being a receptionist was not as busy as you may think. I only saw three scheduled appointments for today. Sitting in the chair at my desk I filled out the information I needed to, and sat there waiting for the first appointment to show up. The appointment wasn't until 10:30 and it was only about 10:00 so I started to play a game. I got past the first 30 seconds of _Robot Unicorn Attack_** (A/N I love that game. (: )**then I crashed into a star. My game was so distracting I didn't realize that 30 minutes went by.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say to me. I jumped and looked up from the computer screen. A guy with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes looked at me. He had a dog on a leash and a smile on his face. The dog was a Chorkie.

"Oh, hi," I said. _Wow. Real professional, Max, _I told myself mentally. "Are you the 10:30 appointment?"

"Yeah, it's for my sister's dog, Bentley." He said. **(A/N I had to put my dog in here! He's just too cute.) **I looked down at the Chorkie. He had black fur and a curly tail, with a blonde underside and two blonde patches above his eyes that looked like eyebrows. I guess you could say he looked like a tiny version of a Rottweiler. His head cocked to the side questioningly as he looked up at me. I let out a small laugh because he was just so cute.

"Right this way," I said after checking them into the computer. I lead them to the check up room. **(A/N Sorry, no idea what it's called.) **My mom was in the room so I left to go to my desk.

About an hour later Sam (That was the guy's name I learned) came out with Bentley in his arms. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. I smiled back.

"So, Max," He began. "Are you free Friday night?"

"Umm…" I blushed and looked down at my paperwork. "yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to catch a movie?" He asked

"Sure," I replied smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." then headed out the door.

The rest of the day went slowly. I worked on the computer but couldn't help but notice this bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It almost felt like….guilt. I didn't understand what I was guilty about so I shrugged it off.

At 5, I clocked out and headed home. I then realized Sam didn't know where I lived. As soon as my car pulled into a parking spot I pulled out my phone and texted Sam.

(**Max, **_Sam_)

**Hey, Sam. It's Max.**

_Hey, Max! Wuts up? _

**I realized u don't know where I live. I live in dorm building E of North Community College. Room # 284. **

_Oh! Thanks! I'm really Xcited 4 our date. _

**Me 2. Wut movie we seeing?**

_We can decide at the movie theater._

**OK. G2g. Bye. **

_OK. See you Friday. _

I put away my phone and smiled to myself. Sam was so nice, but the guilt still churned on my insides, as if going out with him was a mistake. All these years and my body chooses _now_ to turn on me. I sighed and headed to my dorm room.

**A/N I know. You all hate me. Short chapter AND Max is going out with Sam. You didn't think Fang and Max were going to get together that easily, did you? Well, school starts soon so I may not be able to update as often but I will continue with this story! Don't worry I won't give up! I'll try to make next chapter longer. My friend thinks I'm exactly like Max. I don't see it. If you have an opinion based on my AN's, please, say it in a review! My goal is to reach 25 so R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay! So I'm gonna try to update a lot before school starts. So here's another chapter! I know, you all love me!**

**Max: Can you just get on with the story? **

**Me: Where did you come from? *looks around***

**Max: James Patterson's head.**

**Me: Guess that means I don't own you then, right?**

**Max: Right. **

**That was my disclaimer! On with the chapter. :D**

Max POV

Friday rolled around fast. I had told Nudge, Ella, and Angel about my date and they had been more excited than me. I woke up on Friday to a horrifying sight. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were all smiling down at me as I laid in my bed. I sat straight up and let a small scream escape me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I said to them.

"We're here to help you get ready for your date." Angel said in a 'duh' voice. I panicked and tried to fight my way out the door.

"Ohhhh, no you don't, Max." Ella said holding me back. "You're getting changed then we're heading to the mall to find you an outfit."

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" I screamed still struggling to break free of there grasp. I finally just gave up and let them drag me to my bed.

"We'll be out here waiting." Nudge said over her shoulder as they left my room.

When the door closed I grumbled some "colorful" words under my breath and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a _Breaking Benjamin _tee and some black skinny jeans. Slipping those on, I put on my favorite pair of black converse and grabbed my keys. I ran a brush through my tangle of hair and headed out the door with Nudge, Angel, and Ella at my heels.

When the mall came into view I groaned while the girls all squealed with excitement. We got out of the car and went inside through the food court entrance. They dragged me to several stores making me try on outfit after outfit. We were in Forever full-a-crap **(A/N That's what I call it. No offense to people who like that store.) **and we found nothing.

"Can't we just stop looking and use the clothes I already have?" I whined for the millionth time. My feet were killing me, I was starving, and if I had to here another comment from a sexist pig about how "fine" I looked I thought I might murder someone.

"No, Max! We have to find the perfect outfit!" Angel looked horrified at the idea.

They dragged me into yet another froo-froo-magoo store and stuffed me in a dressing room. I had already tried on 3 outfits and they made me show them everything.

"Come out, Max." Nudge ordered. I walked out of the dressing room and they all looked amazed.

"Max, you look awesome!" Ella said.

"I agree!" Angel seconded.

"That's it!" Nudge said.

They had me in a tan, high-low skirt, a fitted, salmon, tank top, a crocheted, cream, vest, and a brown belt. The belt went over the vest and around my waist. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and gasped. I saw my face but the body looked like someone else's. The skirt showed off my tan, toned legs, and the tank top made my core look long and flat.

"I love it!" I said to them. "Thank you!" I went back into the changing room and put on my normal clothes.

After we bought the stuff, we headed to the food court. As we sat there eating I couldn't help but get nervous. I looked at my phone for the time. 3:30 it read. We finished lunch and headed back to my dorm. When we got inside it was around 4:30.

"OMG! Max, go change into your outfit!" Nudge squealed at me shoving me towards the bathroom.

"Why? The date isn't until 7." I said still being pushed.

"That's barely enough time! No questions!" Ella said and slammed the bathroom door in my face.

I changed into my new outfit and came out of the bathroom. I was immediately ushered into my room and sat down in a chair. They got to work on my makeup and hair. Since my outfit was so simple and pastel they decided on a natural look. They put a slightly darker shade of pink on my lips and a light brown for the eyes. They also used a brown pencil to line my eyes and little blush and mascara.

For my hair they curled my natural waves and put it into a side ponytail just below my right ear. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. They made me look…...pretty.

"Thank you guys," I said and gave them each a hug. Right as I finished with the hugging I heard a knock on the door. I gave them a glance and walked towards the door. I opened it to find Sam.

"Wow, Max. Just…_wow_." He said looking me up and down. The gesture made me kind of uncomfortable but I smiled and said "thanks," anyways.

I felt vulnerable in my tan flats and skirt but I walked out the door, shooting a glance at the girls before I shut it. I walked with Sam to his car and stood next to the passenger door.

"Aren't you going to get in?" he asked through the passenger window.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. _What a gentleman. _I thought inside my head. Notice the sarcasm.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I was thinking _The Bourne Legacy._ Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah," I responded.

We pulled up to the theater and he bought our tickets. The movie didn't start for another twenty minutes so we sat in the theater munching on our popcorn in an awkward silence.

"So, what's your favorite type of music?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I like indie, and pop." He said. "What about you?"

"I'm a fan of all types." I said. He nodded and we lapsed back into an awkward silence. The movie started and we turned our attention to the screen.

About halfway through Sam "casually" put his arm around the back of my chair. I tried to keep my attention on the movie but turned to glance at him. He smiled at me and looked back at the screen. When the movie was over he drove me back to my place and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time." He said.

"Me too," I said and smiled back at him. I really was kind of bored but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He started to lean in and I started to panic. _Why am I panicking? It's just a kiss. _I told myself. Our lips met and I felt nothing. No spark, no connection, whatsoever. I pulled back and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think this is going to grow into a relationship." I told him honestly.

"I see. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Bye, Max" and with that he was gone.

I stepped inside my dorm and sighed. It wasn't my fault I didn't feel a connection between me and Sam. He just wasn't right for me.

"How was it?" Angel asked from the couch. They were all sitting watching a movie.

"It wasn't meant to be." I said. They all looked disappointed but quickly wiped the looks off their faces.

"It's okay. It's not like the world ended." Nudge said. They all nodded and I walked into my room to change. Right when I was done I got a text. I looked at my phone. It was from Fang.

(**Max,**_Fang_)

_How was ur date?_

**It wasn't ment 2 happen. **

_Aww, I'm sorry._

**Not ur fault. **

_Well, I g2g. bye._

**Bye. **

I put away my phone. Fang cared about how the date went. That was so nice. I caught myself smiling and immediately went back to an impassive face. I walked out of my bedroom and sat on the couch with Ella and them. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Fang. _What is wrong with me? _I wondered.

**A/N Yay! I know you all love me. Sam is gone. **

**Max: Well, you made me get made over. Not. Okay.**

**Me: Whatever, you know you liked it.**

**Max: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing! Anyway, I forgot to mention that I don't own any bands or movies used in this story up at the top, so I'll say it now. I don't own any bands or movies used in this story. :D**

**Fang: When do I come back into the story?**

**Me: Most likely next chapter. **

**Fang: Cool. **

**I'm rambling, sorry. Please! Inspire me! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N School started. :P Sorry for not updating in like FOR-EV-ER. I've been busy. **

**Max: Stop with the excuses and get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Geesh, you're impatient…**

**Fang: I'm with Max. I'm in the story again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

Fang POV

I had been thinking about Max all day. _I wonder if she really likes this guy._ The thought of Max with Sam made my heart drop. I couldn't even imagine it. How do you know Sam, Fang? Well, I'll tell you loyal reader. When I was starting college I worked at a local movie store. Sam was my co-worker. He was a total jerk. He would use girls and as soon as he got what he wanted he would dump them. My fist clenched at the thought of him doing that to Max. Not that I liked Max like that….did I?

One day after work he dumped a girl and I confronted him about it. He said I was being too sensitive and that it didn't matter. I had told him to stop being a player and actually try to find someone who he liked. He beat me up that night and told me if I ever told someone about it he would kill me. I hadn't thought about it until Max said she'd had a date with him and I was extremely worried.

I couldn't stand it any longer so I texted Max. She told me it wasn't meant to be and my heart lifted. I was sitting on my couch. I had just gotten home from work no more than an hour ago. I worked as a mechanic at a local repair shop. It had decent pay and wasn't far so I figured it was a win/win. I told her I had to go and put my phone away.

After a nice, long, shower I pulled on some sweats and a T-shirt and flipped through the channels. I heard a faint knock on my door and got up to get it. Lissa, stood in front of me wearing a skirt that could have passed for a place mat and a tight shirt that showed her belly button.

"Fang, I want you back." She said looking up at me. She was shorter than Max and definitely not as pretty. In that instant I realized something.

"I'm sorry, Lissa, but no." I shut the door in her face and went to go get my phone.

Max POV

I had just gotten out of the shower, when I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Fang.

(**Max, **_Fang_)

_Lissa just came to my apartment and asked for me 2 take her back._

** Did u? **

For some reason the thought of Fang and Lissa getting back together made my heart sink,

_No, cause I'm into this other girl._

My heart sank a little more. _What is wrong with me? _I thought.

**Oh, who?**

It took awhile for him to text back but when he did my jaw dropped.

_U. _

**What?**

_ I like u. Maximum Martinez; will you go out with me?_

I didn't respond for the longest time. I just sat there staring at my phone. Ella walked in.

"Max, are you- what's wrong?" she said once she saw my face. I shook my head but didn't look up from my phone. She walked over and took the phone from my hand.

"OMG!" She said jumping up and down. "Say yes! Say yes!" She told me and shoved the phone back in my hand.

**Yes.** I sent back and I felt…..happy.

Fang POV

_She said yes. She said yes._ was all that I thought about for the rest of the night. I sat in bed and smiled to myself. Max was the most beautiful, thoughtful, smart, sarcastic, and witty, girl I'd ever met, and she'd agreed to go out with me.

Max POV

Ella told Nudge and Angel what happened when we walked back into the living room. They were all squealing happily and bombarding me with questions. I just sat there and smiled to myself. Fang was the most handsome, smart, funny, and silent guy I'd ever met and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"Wakey! Wakey, Mrs. Ride!" I heard Iggy's voice call from the living room. I shot out of bed and tackled him onto the ground of the hallway.

"Don't call me that." I said but I was smiling.

"Whatever you say," Iggy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got off of him.

"I think this occasion deserves your favorite." He said and I jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" I squealed and ran to the kitchen. I got everything out and sat on the counter. I watched as Iggy made the pancakes. The smell wafted to my nose and I sighed in contentment, trying to keep myself from snatching it of the griddle.

After we finished off the pancakes we turned on the TV. I switched it to Spongebob, as usual, and sat with a smile on my face. Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I snapped after a few moments.

"You've never looked so happy in your life. If Fang breaks your heart I'm gonna kill him." I thought Fang would pummel Iggy in a fight but nodded my head anyway.

We continued to watch Spongebob, when Lissa burst through the door. You will never guess who was with her.

**A/N Mwahahahaha! Cliffy! Guess who was with her! Just guess. Fang is with Max! Yay!**

**Max: *blushes***

**Fang: *smiles at Max***

**Me: Aww, you two are made for each other. Sorry for the shortness but I thought you guys deserved a chapter. If you haven't already, check out my other fanfic Country Life! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been really busy. And I do have a social life….kinda. :D Anyway, if you didn't read my reviews you wouldn't know this but assuming you did my great friend accidently let my actual name slip. Thank you for that. It's spelled Kiara, but pronounced Key-ar-uh. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Max POV

My jaw hit the floor. Lissa's back was to us and she was stuck to Dylan like glue. They were making out and it was completely disgusting. I ran into my room before he could see me and texted Nudge.

(**Max, **_Nudge_)

**Nudge! Can I stay the nite at ur house?**

_OMG! Yes! We can have a girls nite! This is gonna b so much fun! We can paint each others nails and do makeovers! Ur going 2 b even more beautiful when we're done!_

**UGH! Fine. Thx, Nudge.**

I grabbed a backpack and started to pack my things. Iggy walked into my room looking rather red.

"That was awkward." He said as he sat on the bed.

"I'm going over to Nudge's. You want to come?" I asked, not looking up.

"Sure,"

We snuck out of my dorm and drove to the girls' apartment. I blasted Alter Bridge through the speakers and was singing along. Iggy smirked at my terrible singing and rolled his eyes. I started dancing and he laughed. By the time we got to the parking lot of their complex Iggy was having trouble breathing.

"AND I'LL SEARCH FOR SO LONG!" I sang at the top of my lungs, finishing the song Broken Wings by Alter Bridge.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by three overly perky faces. We all hugged each other hello except for Ella and Iggy. They shared a kiss that Nudge, Angel, and I all started gagging over.

"Get a room!" I teased. They glared at us but pulled apart.

"This is gonna be so much fun! We can invite everyone else over and have, like, a small party! We can play games and eat junk food and watch scary movies! I once saw this one movie and it was really creepy. It had Ashton Kutcher in it and it was called the Moth Effect or something like that.**(A/N Butterfly Effect! :D) ** Does any-" I clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth before my ears exploded.

We all agreed to invite everyone over and head to the arcade in town.

"Come on, Max." Ella said tugging on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up.

"To do your hair and makeup," She said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Why?!" I said and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Fang's coming over!" She exclaimed.

"So? He likes me for me not makeup crap!" I said trying to escape back to the living room.

"But, MAX." Ella whined and gave me Bambi eyes. She knew I couldn't resist. I held my ground for about 2 minutes but then I broke.

"FINE!" I exclaimed and she dragged me to Nudge's room where Nudge and Angel were waiting.

After an hour of being plucked and prodded and sprayed they said I could go. They straightened my hair and added a little makeup. Only eyeliner and mascara because I wouldn't let them do anything else. I walked out to the living room in my usual T-shirt and jeans. Iggy was sitting on the couch watching TV. When he looked at me his jaw dropped but he quickly shut it.

"You look hot, Maxie." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said and glared at him while I went to sit on the couch. About 30 minutes later someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Fang.

"Hey!" I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey," He said and smiled back then his jaw opened slightly at the sight of me. He quickly recovered and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You look beautiful." His words tingled and sent shivers down my spine. I smiled up at him. We heard a person clearing their throat behind us and turned to see Iggy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Fang," He said with a smirk on his face. Fang smirked back and put his arm around my waist protectively. "Hey, Iggy, how's Ella doing?"

"She's fine." He responded. "Don't hurt my Maxie, Fang." And with that he turned and left toward the living room.

"I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" Fang said his face impassive but his eyes letting go of all of his emotions.

"Of course," I said and pulled him with me to the living room. His posture relaxed a little as I took his hand. We walked to the couch and sat down hand-in-hand. Angel, Nudge, and Ella walked in with huge grins on their faces. They said hi to Fang.

"So you like what we did to Max?" Angel asked. I glared at her.

"Yeah, but I think she's always beautiful." Fang said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a face that said 'cheesy'. He smirked back at me as if to say 'I know'. I leaned my head on his shoulder while we all waited for Gazzy to show up.

After 10 minutes of waiting my impatience grew to a record high. I tapped my foot and thought of all the song lyrics I could in my head. I apparently started to sing under my breath because Fang leaned down to whisper "You have a nice voice." in my ear. I turned red and muttered a "Thanks." Fang smirked at me and kissed the top of my head. His warm lips sent tingles down my spine.

Gazzy finally came and we all headed out to the arcade. Gazzy eyed Fang and my hands. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't need to be the protective friend, Gazzy." I said. He met my gaze and smirked at me. We walked into the arcade and I was bombarded with the flash of video screens and the sounds of lasers and techno music. We made our way to a booth and squeezed in. Iggy and Gazzy left to go get the tokens to play games and the girls went to do their makeup, so it was just Fang and I. We sat next to each other, holding hands in a comfortable silence.

"You know that you don't need to wear makeup to look pretty, right?" Fang broke the silence. I looked up at him from my place leaning on his shoulder and saw his deep eyes staring back at me. I nodded and realized we were getting closer. My heart raced and I couldn't take my eyes off of Fang's face. The way his hair swooped perfectly across his forehead right below his eyebrows, how his eyes gave off every emotion he felt, his perfect lips. My eyes fluttered shut and my lips met his. At first it was soft and gentle, but then we started to press a little harder. Our lips moving in sync, his mouth was soft yet firm against mine. I felt lightheaded until I remembered to breathe. Fang turned his head to kiss me more deeply and I melted into his arms. My hands went up to tangle in his hair and his arms secured around my waist.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we quickly broke apart and whipped our heads to look at the person. Lissa and Dylan were standing there smirking at us. I immediately glared at them.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Aww, did we ruin Maxie's wittle moment with Fang?" Lissa teased. I saw red but not from embarrassment so much as anger.

"Actually you kind of did." I started. "I'm sure that never happened when you were with Fang, though, Lissa, 'cause you didn't have any moments." Lissa turned red and spun on her heel. She dragged Dylan with her.

"Sorry," Fang said looking down.

"What for?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have taken the kiss any farther."

"You did nothing wrong, Fang. It's Lissa with the stick up her butt." I said and put my arms around him. He put his arms around me and smiled. It lit up my world and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Are the two lovebirds having fun?" Iggy asked sitting down next to us.

"Yes." I said and smiled at him.

"Aww!" The girls exclaimed when they saw me and Fang with our arms around each other.

"Whatever. Let's go play some games!" Gazzy said.

**A/N Yay! Chapter 8! I put in Fax for you. You're welcome. ;) Should I put Nazzy in this story? (Nudge+Gazzy) Sorry it's kind of short. Check out my story Country Life! I need way more reviews. If I don't get at least 15 reviews this chapter it will take longer to post next chapter. And when I say review I mean actual suggestions. **

**~Kiara (TAGGWRITC)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry, it took so long to update! I wasn't inspired! I am very disappointed in you, dearest readers. Thank you so much for the people that did review. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you people. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Max POV

We stayed at the arcade for a few hours then headed back to the girls' house. The drive home was very eventful. We told jokes and sang the music playing on the radio, not even stopping when we passed a police car.

"I think we should play Twister!" Angel suggested later that night after we had gone home.

"No, let's play Monopoly!" Ella said.

"I don't want to play Monopoly! Max made me cry last time we played that!" Iggy whined. We all looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Max…made you…..cry?" Gazzy said wheezing.

"She made you cry when we went up in the ferris wheel and she rocked back and forth!" Iggy defended himself. We all started to crack up again.

"MAX!" Iggy and Gazzy both glared at me.

"What?! It's not my fault you two are total wimps!" I said. "Let's just play Twister."

After getting out the Twister mat we decided that Angel would be the spinner. The game was a mix of limbs and laughter. I was in a crab walk position on the bottom under Fang who was facing me. Iggy's arms gave out and he fell leaving just Fang and I.

"You're going down, Martinez." Fang said an inch above my face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ride." I said and gave him a small half smile.

"Oh, really?" He said with similar half smile.

"Right hand red," Angel told Fang. The red was on the other side of Fang. As his hand was about to cross my body his other arm gave out and he fell on top of me. Not being able to support his weight along with mine we both fell. Laughing, he picked himself up on his elbows, hovering over me.

"You gonna move anytime soon?" I asked trying to find escape.

"Nah, I like this position." He said with a smirk on his face. By "position" he meant him practically laying on top of me.

I squirmed under him while he chuckled at me. I gave up after awhile of squirming. I glared up at Fang as he smirked down at me.

"What do you want, Fang?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you."

"AWWWWW!" Angel, Nudge, and Ella said from the background.

"Well, you got your look now let me up." He got up and held his hand out for me, but he pulled with a little more force than I expected and I bumped into his chest. He smiled down at me and pecked my lips then let me go. I walked over to the others.

Everyone was tired after a couple hours of playing games so we settled in to watch a movie. After careful debate, we decided on watching The Hunger Games. **(A/N I freaking love that book!) **Ella and Iggy shared the loveseat, Nudge and Gazzy sat on the couch, and Fang and I curled up on the floor.

The movie ended and my head was leaning against Fang's shoulder seeming to weigh 10 pounds. My eyelids felt heavy and my limbs like Jell-o.

"You tired?" Fang's deep voice said with an edge of amusement. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled deeper into him. He stroked my hair and I was having trouble keeping my eyelids open. I finally closed them and a few minutes later I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning and snuggled deeper into the pillow. When I felt the pillow move I opened my eyes. My head was buried deep into Fang's shoulder and our arms were wrapped around each other. Normally I would have moved away mortified by this display of affection, but instead I smiled and gripped Fang tighter. His warm breath blew on the top of my head.

"You're beautiful when you smile." I felt Fang's chest rumble as he said it.

"You're not too shabby yourself." I said looking up at him. He chuckled and opened his eyes to look at me. From this close up I could see little flecks of gold standing out in his dark orbs. I pecked him before getting up.

He looked up at me like I was crazy and pulled me back down onto his lap. I laughed at him and got up, holding out my hands. He took them. Everyone else was still asleep so we went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. I sat on the counter while Fang made scrambled eggs. I watched intently as his strong hands broke the delicate shell of the egg.

Iggy walked in a few minutes later looking tired and rumpled. He groggily opened his eyes and looked from me to Fang to the pan of frying eggs. Turning around he said over his shoulder, "Get me when breakfast is ready or when Max blows something up." I glared at his back while Fang chuckled.

"It's OK, Maxie. I got it." Fang teased me.

"Shut up." I said and hopped off the counter.

It took about 10 minutes but everyone got up. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I walked into the living room to see Ella, Nudge, and Angel whispering amongst themselves. They stopped when I sat on the couch. I eyed them suspiciously then turned on the TV. _Ahhhh..._ Nothing like _Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory _to start the day. It was the _Cheeseballers _episode.

"Breakfast!" Gazzy called from the dining room. Slowly we all made it to the table. Fang had saved a seat for me next to him. After we all were at the table we dug into the array of food. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and pancakes. My plate was a heaping mound of food.

"Jesus, Max. Save some for the rest of us." Gazzy said. I rolled my eyes and shoveled food into my mouth.

"Gross." Angel said witnessing my display.

"ZOMG, Max! You can't just shove food in your mouth! It's not lady like! Especially not in front of your boyfriend. That's just wrong. I mean I know it's how you are and all, but really? I've seen starving kids in Africa with more table manners than you. Take on-" Ella slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Her point is to be more polite." Ella stated. I rolled my eyes but sat up straighter and ate slower.

When breakfast was over we decided that today we would go to the pool. Me, being Max, forgot to bring a swimsuit with me.

"Uhh, guys? I don't have a swimsuit."

"Oh! That's OK Max. Angel, me, and Ella have some you can borrow." Nudge said, smiling just a smidge too sweetly. I'm doomed.

"NO." I said from inside the bathroom.

"But Max! It's so cute! You have to wear it!" Angel whined from the other side of the door.

"At least let us see it Max." Ella said. "PLEAAASSEEE?" I groaned and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door to the bathroom and glared at Nudge and the girls while I slowly unwrapped the towel.

"ZOMG! MAX IT'S SO CUTE!" Nudge squealed. I quickly wrapped the towel back around myself while they dragged me out of Ella's room.

The guys were all standing by the door ready to go. They forced me into a car and we all drove to the pool. When we arrived I got out of the car and immediately went and sat on a lounge chair.

"Aww, come on Max don't be a party pooper!" Angel whined. I sat there in answer.

"Max. _I _really want to see your swimsuit." Fang said. I shook my head. He shrugged and went over to another chair to set his stuff down. Everyone else was already in the water. Fang took of his black shirt to reveal a perfectly toned six-pack. My mouth nearly dropped open but I kept staring straight ahead.

"Suit yourself." He said before diving in.

"CHICKEN!" Iggy called from the water. Big. Mistake.

"FINE!" I threw off my towel and took my flip flops off. I turned to head into the water but stopped when I saw all the guys' mouths had dropped open.

Fang POV

Max threw her towel on the chair and I nearly lost my cool. She wore a black and white horizontal striped bikini. Her smooth tan skin was glistening in the sun. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. I jumped out of the pool and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in with me. When we came back up she turned and smiled at me. "Hey," she said. I pulled her closer and whispered "Wow," in her ear. She turned red and smiled nervously. I let her go and we hung out in the pool for awhile.

Max POV

"MARCO!" Iggy yelled.

"POLO" Said everyone else scattering like mice from a cat.

"Got you!" Iggy shouted opening his eyes. A look of pure horror passed his face as he realized he had a grip on an elderly lady's arm. He quickly let go and spluttered "S-s-sorry, ma'am. I didn't know you were-OW!" The lady smacked Iggy upside the head and stalked off through the water. We all started cracking up while Iggy grumbled that he was done playing.

We stayed for another hour before leaving to go to the girls' apartment.

"I'm gonna head home, guys." Fang said.

"OK, bye!" everyone yelled after him. I got up and walked him to the front door.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything," I answered and kissed him. His hands went up to the back of my head and he turned his head to the side a little to get closer. We broke apart and I smiled at him. I closed the door after he left and walked toward the living room oblivious to what was about to happen.

**A/N MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Sorry, for not updating in forever. I've had A LOT of school work. Hope you guys enjoyed! R & R!**

**~TAGGWRITC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hehehe I made you all wait. Maybe if you people reviewed I would update faster… Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Fang POV

I heard the click of the door behind me. Slipping my leather jacket on, I walked down the stairs to the parking lot. The night air was cold and I could see my breath as I exhaled. My skin tingled as if something wasn't right. When my foot hit the concrete the smell of secondhand smoke found its way to my nose. I turned around and my fists clenched at my sides. The fist thought that came to my mind was _Ma_x _is okay._

Max POV

I couldn't shake the feeling of something being off. Apparently my friends noticed because they all looked at me and halted their conversations.

"Max, what's wrong?" Angel asked. Worry showed on her face.

"I'm not sure but something is wrong. I can feel it." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm sure everything is fine. You probably just ate something bad or you're getting sick." Iggy suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I told him and put a fake smile on. We resumed our conversation but the feeling lingered in the back of my head and I knew it had something to do with Fang.

Fang POV

My palms started to sweat and my breathing picked up just a fraction. He noticed.

"I see you remember me, Nick." His sickly sweet voice said with a hint of amusement.

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth, the anger boiling inside me waiting for the perfect time to bubble over the edge.

"You really want to know why I'm here? I'm here to take back what's mine. Stop dating Max or you won't live to see tomorrow." He spat.

"Max isn't a trophy. She can decide who she wants to date. I don't care what you do to me. I'll still be with Max and you won't get any say in it."

His piercing green eyes flashed with rage and he lunged at me. His chestnut colored hair was the last thing I saw before I was on the ground. He punched my stomach while I doubled over in pain. I pushed him off of me and made it to my hands and knees. I tried to catch my breath while he got up next to me. I got up on my feet and into a fighting stance.

"You don't have to do this, Sam." I said.

"Yes I do." He said and threw the first punch. I dodged it and took a step to the right. I bounced on my toes anticipating his next attempt. His arm swung at my side and I jumped back, his fist missing by an inch. I aimed at his stomach and landed a blow to right above his kidney. The air whooshed out of him and I laced my fingers together ready to land a blow on his back to put him to his knees. My knot of hands came down hard on his upper back and he fell to his knees.

Before I had time to think he had wrapped his arms around my knees and I was on my back. The air was forced out of me with an _oof!_ He got to his feet and kicked me in the stomach. He tried to kick me again but I grabbed his foot and yanked upward. He fell to the ground. I got up quickly and turned to face him. He was staggering to his feet. Something shiny glinted in the moonlight, but I couldn't make out what it was. His back was to me. I realized what the shiny thing was as he quickly turned around and I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"AHHH!" The scream being robbed from me by sheer pain, I fell to my knees. Sam grinned wickedly at my recoil.

"I told you, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow." He said and turned t run away.

I lied there on the ground. I heard the thumping of footsteps running toward me and the word "SHIT!" as I blacked out.

Max POV

We decided to just talk until we fell asleep so we sat in our sleeping bags and had conversations amongst ourselves. Outside we heard scuffling but didn't really take notice. "AHHH!" The noise came from outside.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." Gazzy said.

"Gazzy, let's go check it out." Iggy said. They both got up and walked outside the front door. The cold air seeped in and I wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around myself. A rock settled in the pit of my stomach. We heard Iggy curse from outside. I threw the sleeping bag off and ran out the door.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I froze dead in my tracks. Fang's body lay there in a pool of blood. His face radiating the pain he felt.

"FANG!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I ran to him. A spot on his black shirt was darker than the rest of it so I pulled it up. On his side was a gaping wound with blood gushing out of it. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly searched for a cloth. I tore a piece off of my shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Call 911!" I screamed at Gazzy. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed the number. I stayed by Fang's side keeping the pressure on the hole in his flesh and crying. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at his unconscious face. He was pale and he looked scared and pained. It was the most emotion I had ever seen on him.

"You're going to be alright. I'll never leave you." I whispered to him. Time slowed down. It probably only took minutes but it felt like hours for the ambulance to arrive. The paramedics rushed out of the back door and lifted Fang onto a gurney. They questioned us on our relationship to "the victim" and I hated it. They talked as if he was dead. He wasn't dead! I wouldn't let that happen.

Iggy and the rest of them followed the ambulance to the hospital. I refused to leave Fang's side. I held his hand and whispered soothing words to him as we quickly drove to our destination. When we arrived the doors to the truck burst open and a tornado of voices could b heard rushing in and out of the Emergency Room. They rolled Fang down a hallway and held me back as I tried to run after him. I fought against the paramedics. They tried to calm me and tell me everything was all right. Iggy rushed over and calmed me down. I couldn't hold on any longer and I went limp in his arms. I cried and cried and cried while Iggy just held me and stroked my hair. We all sat in the uncomfortable chairs waiting to hear what their progress was on Fang. I paced back and forth and chewed on my hair to keep from screaming at one of the doctors to tell their comrades to hurry up.

"Which one of you is Miss Martinez?" A kind looking nurse with dark skin and kind eyes said.

"I am." I said and stopped my pacing.

"Follow me." He said. I followed him and he asked me questions while we walked.

"What's your relationship to the patient?"

"Girlfriend," I said.

"Do you know of any disputes he may have had with anybody?"

"No, why?" I asked now even more worried.

"Well, it seems his wound was caused by being stabbed with a knife." The nurse said. I stopped for a second and ran to catch up with the nurse.

"You mean someone stabbed him?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes," the nurse looked sympathetic. "Here's his room. He isn't awake yet but he should be soon. I assume you want to talk alone?"

"Yes please." I answered and entered the room. Fang was lying in the bed wearing a light blue hospital gown. I'm so used to seeing him in all black that the color looked downright odd on him. I went and sat next to his bed and held his hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb.

Fang POV

I shifted in my daze. I was covered with a scratchy cloth. My back felt a breeze and something uncomfortable was in my right arm. The smell of antiseptic and cleanliness filled the air. The steady beep of a machine was in my left ear. Someone held my right hand and was rubbing tiny circles. I groggily opened my eyes to see a worried looking Max. Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying and her whole face lit up when she noticed I was awake.

"Hey," I said my voice raspy with sleep.

"Fang! Oh my god! Are you ok?! What happened?! Never mind, I'm just happy you're awake." She smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so beautiful. I was extremely happy she was okay. I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't.

"Max, I know I still haven't taken you on a first date yet and we've only been dating for about two days but I need to tell you this before it's too late. I love you. You mean the world to me and if anything _ever_ happened to you I don't know what I would do." She looked shocked for a second but then tears began to well up in her eyes and she smiled at me. "I love you too, Fang." She said and in those five words I knew she said those exact same words back to me. I pulled her down to me and kissed her. She smiled against my lips. We broke apart and I squeezed her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and I caught it with my other hand.

"I hate seeing you cry." I told her.

"It's okay. I don't do it often." She smiled but it quickly vanished as she thought about something. "Fang, the nurse that showed me to your room said that your side wound was caused by someone stabbing you. Who did it?" I looked down at my feet and thought about weather or not I should tell her. I decided that since I loved her so much she should know.

"Sam." I said and looked deep into her eyes. I told her everything. How I knew who Sam was when she told me she had a date with him and what he did to me. I even told her that I was so scared after that, that I took a self defense class. She paid attention to my every word.

"Fang, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it didn't matter. Or you would think of me differently" I said and looked away from her. She cupped my cheek and forced me to look at her. "I would never think of you differently." She pecked my lips and looked at the clock. "It's 3:00. You need to sleep." I didn't want to sleep but I lay down and held her hand. She stroked my hair and sang to me.

"_Here's a lullaby _

_For anyone who wants to fly,_

_From their hometown_

_Where the people drown and all the townies die._

_This old library has thirty books and one dictionary, _

_But that's okay_

_No one reads anyway_

_We all watch TV._

_So here's your lullaby_

_No boy, don't cry._

_Just rest your head _

_And go to bed._

_Your time will come to fly_

_Away. _

_Whenever the day._

_Just dream your life away._

_Sleep. _

_Lalala lalalalaa lalaa_

_All the dogs will die._

_They just can't seem to stay alive,_

_Cause in this town the cop shoots 'em down and we just let him go inside._

_Please, God, please,_

_What happened to our dreams?_

_Were losin' hope so we invest in dope_

_To feel our vacant feelings. _

_So here's your lullaby_

_No girl, don't cry._

_Just rest your head _

_And go to bed._

_Your time will come to fly_

_Away. _

_Whenever the day._

_Just dream your life away._

_Sleep. _

_Lalala lalalalaa lalaa_

_Lalala lalalalaa lalaa_

_Lalala lalalalaa lalaa_

_Laaa laaaa laaa _

_Laaa laaaaa _

_Laaaa laa la laaa aa" _She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N So what did you think? Did you like it? Read & Review! If I don't get at least 10 reviews it's gonna take waaaaayyyyyyy longer for me to update and you won't know why Max chose to sing that song! It's one of my favorite songs. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Another update! Yay! FAX!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I'm not an old man who lives in Florida and wrote an amazing book series? I do? Ok. I'm not an old man who lives in Florida and wrote an amazing book series.**

Max POV

Fang fell asleep instantly. I stroked his silky, black hair and studied him as he slept. He looked so calm, definitely not as pale as he was. The steady hum of the machine reassured me that he was alive. He had scared me to death. I soon found my own eyelids growing heavy and I yawned. The constant beep quickly put me to sleep.

When I woke up I saw the rest of "The Flock" (as I now called them) standing in the room. My hand was holding onto Fang's and he was still asleep.

"Hey guys." I said and tried to wake myself up.

"Oh, nothing, just standing here bored out of our minds watching the two Lovebirds sleep." Angel said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her. I slowly got up, as to not wake Fang.

"I'm gonna get water. Anybody else want some?"

"No, thanks," Everyone replied.

I walked down the hall of the hospital to a drink machine and bought a bottle of water. On my way back I saw none other than Sam. He rushed up to me acting as if he was worried.

"Max! I heard what happened to Fang! Are you okay?!"

"Get away from me Sam! I know it was you who stabbed Fang. If I ever see you again I'll probably kill you myself." I spat out. I pushed past him and ran the rest of the way back to the hospital room.

When I got back Fang was awake. He sat up when I entered the room. I gave him a small smile but I could tell he knew something was wrong. I gave him a look that said 'Later," and went to my seat next to him.

"Hey," he said and took my hand. I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Hello? Still in the room," Ella said. I glared at her for ruining the moment. Fang squeezed my hand and I turned toward him.

"That's okay. I still love you, Max." he said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him.

"AWWWW!" I heard the girls in the background.

Fang and I broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. The nurse came in and told us that Fang was healing rapidly and that he would most likely be out of the hospital by tomorrow. He could move on his own now but I still watched him as he listened to all the others.

After a couple of hours everyone left and it was just Fang and I. He ate his dinner as I sat and rested with my head leaned against the back of the chair. I felt his stare on me and opened one eye. He looked like he was expecting something.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said biting my lip and looking away, trying to avoid the subject.

"You know what."

"Ok, fine." I explained the whole Sam incident in the hall.

"He talked to you?" Fang said through gritted teeth.

"Fang, calm down." I said and put a hand on his arm. He visibly softened.

"I'm sorry I just don't want him near you. Now I'm really afraid to leave you alone." He looked worried, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you to sleep at my place until I feel safe enough that he won't come for you. Or I could sleep in your dorm, whichever you prefer."

Normally I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing but Fang was right. I wasn't safe on my own. I thought about it and decided.

"I can stay at your place but I need to get some things from my dorm first." I told him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. I felt safe wrapped up into his arms. All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door. I pulled away from Fang and got up to go get it.

Outside in the hall were two detectives. They wore suits and smelled of mints and gun polish.

"We're here looking for Nick Ride." One said.

"He's here." I said, "May I ask what you need him for?"

"We just need to ask a few questions and get his statement on what happened between him and the person who inflicted his wound." The other detective said. She was a woman, roughly in her mid thirties. She had brown hair and was a little shorter than me in heels. I opened the door a bit wider to let them in. Fang saw the detectives and looked at me confused.

"They're here to get your statement on what happened." I explained. He nodded and I went to take my seat again.

The detectives were serious looking. One was a man with gray hairs on the side of his head. He was about Iggy's height. The other was a woman and she looked kind and forgiving.

"Nick,-"

"Fang," Fang interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Please, call me Fang." He elaborated.

"Oh, ok. Fang, can you please tell us what happened on the night of July 28th?" He retold the story and the detectives wrote down what he said.

"And you know it was this Sam and not someone else?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Thank you, Fang. We'll be in touch." They exited the room and the doctor came in behind them.

"Ok, it's all set. You can leave tomorrow at 9:00." We nodded and they left too.

~~~~~~~~~~This Line is the passing of time from then to 9:00 the next morning.~~~~~~

Fang rolled out of the hospital in his wheelchair up to my car. The nurse pushing him smiled and waved us goodbye. I had spent the night with Fang at the hospital. Iggy came and picked me up in my car at 8:00 so I could go back to my dorm to pick some stuff up and drop him off at his apartment. I was in front of the Hospital pickup now helping Fang get in the car. The doctors had said the wound wasn't that deep but Fang had almost healed completely in record time. Most people would be immobile for about six days. It had been about one and a half.

The ride to Fang's home was in a comfortable silence. When I pulled into a parking space I rushed over to Fang's side and helped him out of the car. He could move on his own but he was still incredibly stiff. He gave me a grateful look then started towards his door. I walked close behind to make sure he stayed upright. When we made it to the door I unlocked it and helped him inside to the couch. I went back out to the car and brought in my stuff.

"Where should I put this?" I said gesturing to my duffle bag.

"You can put it in my room." He said. He looked exhausted. I set my stuff down in his room and walked out to the couch. He was sitting with his eyes closed and his head leaned back. When I entered he opened his eyes and patted the seat next to him. Once I sat down he put his arms around me and kissed me neck. I looked at him and then leaned my head on his shoulder. We fell asleep with our arms around each other.

**A/N It's not that long but it's a chapter. I hope you guys liked it! R&R! If I don't get 10 then it's a longer wait for you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yay! Chapter 12! Sorry, for so much fluff last chapter but I felt the need to deepen their relationship. If there are any letters that shouldn't be there in this chapter, I'm sorry. My backspace key fell off and so now I have to hit the button, which is puny compared to the key. To answer some reviews, no, this will not turn into a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I really hate saying this but…..Idon'townMaximumRideoranysongsmen tionedinthisFanFiction! *Hyperventilates* that was hard.**

Max POV

When I woke up the sky was darker outside. I checked the time and saw it was 2:00 pm. Fang was in the stage of wakefulness where you're not quite awake yet, next to me. His eyes opened a little wider and he blinked a few times. His midnight hair was scruffier than normal and his eyes looked groggy. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some bread and a butter knife, and then went to the fridge to get cheese, mayonnaise, and turkey. Ten minutes later I walked out with two sandwiches. Fang sat on the couch looking more alive.

As he looked at my hands holding the sandwiches his eyes got wide. I glared at him and handed the sandwich over. He took a dramatic bite before smiling at me with his approval.

"Ha ha, I'm dying from laughter." I said and glared at him. He shrugged and smirked up at me.

"Since you're not feeling the best I thought we could do something to cheer you up." I suggested.

"Like what?" Fang asked gesturing to his side as if saying '_I can't _do_ anything.'_

"Like….play a board game."

"Max, there's a reason they're called _board _games." He retorted.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy Pants, it was just a suggestion."

"Can you turn on the stereo right there?" Fang pointed to a stereo across from him near the other wall. I walked over and pressed the ON button.

Linkin Park's "Burn it Down" flooded its way through the speakers. I started to dance to the song and Fang raised an eyebrow.

"_The cycle repeated,_

_ as explosions broke in the sky._

_ All that I needed_

_ was the one thing I couldn't find._

_ And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know, _

_ We're building it up_

_ To break it back down._

_ We're building it up_

_ To burn it down!_

_ We can't wait to burn it to the ground.!_

_ The colors conflicted,_

_as the flames climbed into the clouds._

_I wanted to fix this_

_but couldn't stop from tearing it down. _

_And you were there at the turn_

_caught in the burning glow._

_And I was there at the turn _

_waiting to let you know,_

_we're building it up,_

_to break it back down! _

_We're building it up,_

_to burn it down!_

_We can't wait _

_to burn it to the ground!" _

I twirled around and Fang laughed. He started to rap the next part.

"_You told me yes._

_You held me high._

_And I believed when you told that lie._

_I played soldier_

_you played king._

_And struck me down when I kissed that ring._

_You lost that right, to hold that crown._

_I built you up,_

_but you let me down._

_So when you fall,_

_I'll take my turn_

_and fan the flames as your blazes burn."_

I came in with the bridge as he finished the rap.

"_And you were there at the turn,_

_waiting to let me know!_

_We're building it up, _

_to break it back down!_

_We're building it up, _

_to burn it down!_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground!"_

Fang came back in with the rap and we did a duet.

(_Max, __**Fang)**_

" _**When you fall, **_

_**I'll take my turn.**_

_**And fan the flames as your blazes burn.**_

_We can't wait,_

_to burn it to the ground!_

_**When you fall,**_

_**I'll take my turn.**_

_**And fan the flames your blazes burn.**_

_We can't wait, _

_to burn it to the ground!" _

I sat down on the couch next to Fang as another song started to play. He genuinely smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Nice dancing." He said chuckling at me. I smirked at him and said, "You just wish you could dance like me." He rolled his eyes. Another one of my favorite songs came on and I grinned at him.

"_When I was younger I saw _

_my daddy cry _

_and curse at the wind._

_Broke his own heart and I watched,_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore _

_that she would_

_never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love _

_if it does not exist,_

_but darling you are _

_the only exception._

_You are _

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception._

_Well, maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways _

_to make it alone,_

_keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable _

_distance._

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself _

_that I'm content_

_with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, you are_

_The only exception._

_You are _

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up!_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream!_

_Oowoahoahoaaaahhh!_

_You are_

_The only exception._

_You are _

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception._

_You are_

_The only exception!_

_You are_

_The only exception._

_You are _

_The only exception._

_You are _

_The only exception. _

_You are_

_The only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believin'._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believin'_."

I finished the song staring into Fang's eyes. He looked back at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away. His tone was deep and serious.

"I will never leave you." He said and soon his lips were on mine. I kissed him and the world almost stopped. We broke apart gasping for air.

"I will never leave you, either." I told him and I meant it with every ounce of my being.

We spent the rest of the day listening to music and singing along. I danced to a few just to get Fang to smile at me. We talked of our favorite genres and artists for hours. By the time we got tired I realized it was 10:00 at night. I went to change into sweats and a T-shirt. I got out some pajamas for Fang and laid them on his bed.

"I laid some clothes out for you on the bed." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Thank you," Fang said as he got off the couch and walked to the bedroom. He was still a little stiff but he was better than yesterday. I heard the door to the bedroom close and I went to look for a pillow and blanket. I found some in the hall closet and set them down on the couch. I curled up with my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over the top of me. My eyes closed. The bedroom door opened and closed again and footsteps made their way towards the living room. I felt Fang standing over me and I opened my eyelids. He was frowning down at me.

"What?" I said.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." He said.

"_No, you're_ not sleeping on the couch." I stated.

"Yes, I am," He looked defiant.

"Fang, you're in no state to be sleeping on the couch."

"I'm fine, now go to bed, Maximum." Now, if anyone else had called me "Maximum" their face would've met my fist but this was Fang and the way he said it was music to my ears. I tried to glare at him when I said, "No."

"Max, I'm not fighting with you about this." He went to try to lift me and I nearly had a panic attack.

"Fang! Fine, but you're coming with me." I said trying to get him to stop this foolishness. He stood up and looked like he was thinking. It was clear he didn't want to violate me by sleeping in the same bed, so I assured him by telling him it was okay with me.

I got up and walked with Fang to his room. I crawled under the covers and gestured for him to lie down next to me. When we were situated I put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. His arms came around my waist and we cuddled until we fell asleep.

**A/N It's obviously kind of short but I need more suggestions for the story so that I know what you people want and I can incorporate it if I like it. I'm not saying that you are all writing the story, they're still my ideas, I just need inspiration for them as well as encouragement. This is my filler chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello. I'm really sorry for not updating for you guys. I'm having a bit of writer's block for this story. I really love all of you who take the time to review but once again, I need suggestions. I need to know what you guys want to happen before I get to the big ideas I have for this story. I really do appreciate all of my reviewers because before I started to write on this site I didn't believe I was that great of a writer but you guys boosted my confidence. Sorry if I depressed you a little for not really being myself. I'm kind of out of it. I'm sick. :P I do have good news though! I got my own laptop for Christmas so I now have a delete key! :D No more weird, out of place punctuation or letters! Anyway, here's my chapter and I apologize if it isn't any good. Once again, writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

I woke up and saw a mass of black in front of me. I jumped back a little and realized I was looking at Fang's chest. His arms were secured around me and mine around him. I hated when I was disoriented in the mornings. I glanced up at Fang's sleeping face. His normally impassive face was softer and looked happy. It was adorable. His even steady breathing comforted me and I buried my head into his chest, soaking up his warmth. He stirred in his sleep and I looked up to see his eyes blinking open. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. I realized that a few days ago could've been my last time seeing his smile and my smile dropped and reality hit me like a ton of freaking bricks. He looked concerned as he asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and looked down while biting my lip. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, Max." I looked deeply into his eyes and sighed.

"I'm bothered by the fact that I can't stop the world from hurting you." His eyes bore deep into my soul and he didn't break eye contact as he said, "I feel the same way about you." His arms tightened around me and he pulled me to his chest. I held onto him a little tighter also as we cuddled. Yes, I said cuddled. Shut up. You, yes you in the back, stop laughing. We held each other for a few minutes before I broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" He played with a strand of my hair. "I'm feeling just fine." He answered and pulled up on his shirt to reveal his bandages. He peeled the bandage back to show me a perfectly healed pink scar. My eyes widened and I reached a hand out to touch the tender skin. He didn't even flinch under my touch.

"Fang, h-how….?" I stuttered. He shrugged. "I've always been a fast healer." I smiled up at him and looked back down at his stomach but not only at his wound. His toned, tan stomach was_ very_ defined. Yeah, try "six-pack" and you've got the right idea. Fang chuckled as he realized I wasn't only looking at his wound. "See anything interesting?" I looked up at his smirk and a light blush colored my cheeks. "Maybe…" I answered. His hand gently grabbed the back of mine and guided it to his stomach. I looked into his eyes and he stared back into mine. His smirk had faded. He took on a serious look as he helped my hand travel up his abs to his muscled chest. "One day," he began, "if you want, we could…" He trailed off, not wanting to make the situation awkward. I nodded, telling him that I knew what he meant and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips met and the world melted around us. Fang pulled his shirt back down and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands tangled themselves into his hair. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. We were interrupted by a voice saying, "Gross, get a room." We parted and looked over to the door to see Iggy standing there with a smirk.

"We had a room." Fang told him. I rolled my eyes at their banter.

"How did you get in, Igs?" I asked. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked down.

"Uh, I kind of, you know, picked the lock?" He said nervously. I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to smack Iggy upside the head. "OW! I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." Fang said as he got up from the bed to stand behind me.

"Well, everyone else is waiting in the living room and I'm cooking breakfast." Iggy said and turned to walk out but not before winking at me and closing the door. Fang's arms came around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder from behind. He nuzzled my neck and trailed kisses from my collarbone to my jaw. A shiver traveled up and down my spine and Fang's mouth smirked against my neck. I turned around in his arms and trailed a finger down his chest and up again. His breath hitched and his smirk disappeared. Now it was my turn to smirk. I left Fang, gaping, in his room and headed to meet everyone.

Fang POV

That beautiful, sarcastic, thoughtful, sweet, little tease left me. I rolled my eyes at her antics and made my way out of the room to follow her to the living room. Nudge, Angel, and Ella had all surrounded Max. Her eyes locked on mine and they screamed "HELP!" I gave her a half smile and she could tell that this was my payback. I walked over to Gazzy on the couch and sat next to him. He looked at me and I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"So, I heard Iggy caught you and Max doing…_things_ just now." He wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked him upside the head but he caught my smile. "Not those types of things, Gaz." I said. "Don't be a pervert."

Max POV

As soon as I walked into the living room Ella, Angel, and Nudge pulled me aside to interrogate me. I gave Fang a pleading look but he just chuckled and sat next to Gazzy. I'm guessing this was his payback for my teasing him. That jerk. I sat and endured there questions and lectures without paying attention. My hearing turned back on when I heard the words "Food's ready!" I bolted for the dining room and found a seat. Fang sat to my right and Gazzy to my left so I was safe from the three banes of my existence. Iggy put the giant plates of eggs, sausages, and bacon on the table. I stocked my plate full and dug in. Fang chuckled, Gazzy snickered, and everyone else just shook their heads at me. I glared at them and continued to eat my food. When we had finished breakfast we all went back to the living room to hang out.

"Why exactly are you guys here? I mean I love you all I was just wondering." I asked my friends. I was sitting on Fang's lap with my arms around his neck.

"We thought we could all go out and do something together to cheer up Fang." Angel said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"We thought maybe we could all decide together." Ella said.

"I do have a couple ideas. We could go to the beach, or the mall, or I heard there was a carnival in town, but we already went to an amusement park earlier this summer. That's where you kneed Dylan. ZOMG, that was so funny! Wait! I'm digressing again. I think we should go to the beach. It would be really fun and it's hot outside. Plus, Fang would be able to see Max in-"

"NUDGE!" Ella and Angel yelled.

"The beach sounds fun." Fang said. I looked down at him and pleaded with my eyes. "Come on, Max. For me?" he asked and he pouted. Yes, you did read that right. Fang _pouted._ I turned away from Fang and saw Ella, Angel, and Nudge all giving me Bambi eyes. I was doomed.

"Fine!" This was not going to be fun.

I was wrapped in a towel in the back of Iggy's car, sitting next to Fang. Gazzy was in the passenger seat with Iggy driving and the girls were in Ella's car. It took twenty minutes but they forced me into a bikini. We were headed to the beach that was about 45 minutes away. Fang had on black swim trunks and a black T-shirt. His thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I knew he was trying and he was doing really well but every few minutes I caught him glancing at my towel. He felt my amused gaze and glanced up at me with a small smile.

"Sorry," he said.

"You've seen me in a bikini before. Remember?" I cupped his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Yes, I remember perfectly well. That's why I'm dying here." He muttered that last part.

"Fang, don't be a sexist pig." I scolded him.

"I'm not! It's just pretty hard for me sometimes having a beautiful girlfriend." I blushed at his comment and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes locked with mine and he leaned in slowly. His lips gently pressed against mine at first but our kisses grew hungrier. His hand came up to caress my face and my hands found their way to his hair.

"Keep it PG back there, you two." Iggy chastised from the front seat. We pulled apart and I glared at him. We continued the long car ride in peace but instead of holding hands, Fang's arm went around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

**A/N There is my chapter. It's pretty long to me, at least compared to some of my other chapters. I gave you some Fax! I hope to have better chapters after I get some reviews with suggestions. Thank you for reading Roommates! R & R!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey, guys! Two chapters! Both with writer's block! I'm pretty proud of myself. Skatzaa, I will answer your review at the bottom because it requires a story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

The car pulled into a parking spot and Iggy, Fang, and I all jumped out of the car as fast as we could. Gazzy had exposed his… talent in the last five minutes of the car ride. I was taking deep breaths of fresh air and Fang was doing the same. Iggy was lying on the sidewalk with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

"God, Gazzy! What did you eat?!" He shouted to the grinning Gazzy who was now exiting the car. He shrugged and walked to stand on the sidewalk as the girls pulled up next to us in Ella's car. They got out and examined the scene in front of them. Fang, Iggy, and I all hyperventilating while Gaz stood grinning. They shook their heads and just walked past us to get the things out of their trunk. As soon as we caught our breath we did the same. We gathered on the pavement and started to walk toward the beach, looking for a good spot to set up. We saw a clear spot next to the public volleyball court and set our stuff down. The wind blew my hair in my face and I blew it away from my face, unsuccessfully. Fang chuckled and put the loose strands behind my ear. I grinned at him and went to put my chair up. When our little camp was done the rest of them decided to take a swim. I refused to take my towel off and sat in my chair.

"Why, Max? The bikini looks incredible on you!" Angel said and Nudge and Ella nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so self-conscious Max." Ella told me and I glared at her but couldn't hold down my blush. I was self-conscious but I didn't want to admit it. I wasn't the prettiest girl and I hated showing my body.

"You shouldn't be self-conscious, Max. You're beautiful and much to my dismay I'm not the only guy that thinks so." Fang said and glared at a guy that wolf-whistled as he walked past us. I stared straight into Fang's eyes and built up the courage to take my towel off. Ella and the girls had gotten me into a blue bikini with paisley design's covering it. It covered a little less than I would like it to. Fang smiled and took my hand to lead me to the water. I took that moment to examine Fang. His tanned torso was very much muscled and his skin was complimented by black swim trunks. His arms were toned as well and I felt myself blushing at the thought.

We splashed and hung out in the water for about an hour before we all were tired and decided to rest a little bit. I was standing to the side a bit and rubbing a little more sun screen on myself when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I can help you with that." It said and I could just hear the smirk. I turned to tell the guy to "Fuck off." and stopped dead in my tracks. Dylan stood above me with a smirk plastered to that soon-to-be-not-so-pretty face of his.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"No need to be so feisty, Max. We're all civil here." He laughed at the look on myface.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, I know all about you." He chuckled maliciously, "I know where you live, who your roommate is, I know things that you wouldn't dream of."

"Who told you all of this?" I snarled. I was seeing red and I swore I would snap at any moment.

"My new girlfriend, Lissa,"

I felt a presence behind me and Dylan's face showed fear for the slightest second. Fang's arm came around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest protectively.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" Fang asked but his glare didn't leave Dylan once.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to this douche bag I met once." I said and smirked at Dylan. He flipped me off and stalked the other way.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked and he turned me around to face him. His eyes were full of worry while his face remained impassive.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…." I trailed off not sure if I wanted to ask this of him. He looked at me expectantly. Waiting.

"We can talk about it later." He said and I smiled gratefully up at him. He got me so well.

"Anyone up for a game of volleyball?" Iggy asked everyone. Everyone nodded except for Angel, Nudge, and Fang.

"I'm not feeling up to it." Fang said.

"I'm still tired." Was Angel and Nudge's excuse.

It looks like it was Ella and I against Gazzy and Iggy. I smirked at Gazzy and Iggy before grabbing the volleyball and heading to the court. Ella stood in front and to the left of me. Gazzy stood in front and to the left of Iggy. I threw the ball in the air and smacked it over the net. Gazzy bumped it but it went behind him where Iggy set the ball. It just barely missed and landed on their side. Ella and I fist bumped and the game was on.

Let me tell you, if you ever want to play an intense game of volleyball you should play a round with Igs, Gaz, Ella, or me. The score was 15-14. Ella and I were in the lead. Iggy and Gazzy just needed one point to tie it up. Iggy hit the ball and it soared over the net. I dove and bumped the ball in the air. Ella jumped up on her powerful legs and spiked the ball down toward the sand. Gazzy dove for the ball but ended up with a face full of sand. It landed just an inch from his hands. Ella and I high-fived and jumped up and down in victory, singing _We Are The Champions_ by Queen. Iggy muttered something about sore winners as he stalked by and I chuckled at him. Fang walked up to me chuckling at my enthusiasm.

"Wanna kiss a winner?" I asked and grinned at him as his arms came around me. He leaned down and I got up on my toes. As our lips met the fireworks exploded and I smiled under his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around my waist. We kissed and my world felt complete. After we broke apart we headed toward the rest of the group holding hands. Iggy was making burgers and my stomach growled loudly. I looked down at it.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You'll get food in a minute." I told it. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me like I had lost my mind. They all burst out laughing and wiping tears from their eyes. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Iggy wiped some water from his eyes and shook his head while continuing to make the burgers. I walked over to our stereo and popped one of the CD's inside. Evanescence's _Going _one of my favorite bands. Iggy set the plate of burgers down and everyone grabbed one. I dug my teeth into cheesy goodness and moaned in pleasure.

"I think Max likes it." Gazzy said. I nodded my head vigorously and stared seriously at him. He chuckled and continued to eat his burger. The song changed to _Bring Me To Life _and I closed my eyes and digested the music. Fang came up behind me and softly sang the words in my ear. I smiled at him and softly sang with him. I stopped singing and finished my burger. I quickly grabbed another and sat down on Fang's lap. He was sitting on a towel near the stereo. He gave me a look then rolled his eyes. The song changed again to _Everybody's Fool _and I leaned up against Fang. He swayed to the music and cradled me in his arms.

The sun was going down in the sky and it took on a beautiful shade of orange. The water looked as if someone had spilled paint in an orderly fashion. The blue turning shades of pink, orange, and red, the sky matching the ocean. I yawned against Fang. We decided to head back to Fang's apartment so we packed up our stuff and loaded the cars. I decided to go with the girls instead this time. I pecked Fang on the lips and slipped into the front seat next to Ella. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot I was bombarded with questions.

"Are you and Fang having fun in his apartment?" Ella asked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not in _that _way but yes." I answered and decided it was a little better than having putrid air.

"Is Fang a good kisser? You guys are always stuck to each other like glue." Angel said. My cheeks warmed slightly while I smiled to myself, accessing Fang's kissing abilities.

"Incredible," I finally said.

"Aww, you two were so made for each other. You're so lucky you found each other. I hope I find 'the one' someday. He has to be sweet, intelligent, hopefully good looking. I can't wait!" Nudge said. I rolled my eyes at her and tuned them out for the rest of the car ride. I closed my eyes and was soon covered in the warm embrace of sleep.

"Max?" It was a deep voice. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. Fang was standing over me in his bedroom. I was lying on the bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"How did I get here?" I asked. He chuckled and sat next to me. "I carried you. We let you sleep for about an hour."

"Fang! You're not supposed to be lifting anything!" I scolded him. He shrugged and said, "You weren't heavy." I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"Hey! No hitting the injured person." He said with mock seriousness. I rolled my eyes again and walked to the drawer for some sweats and a T-shirt. I was still dressed in the swimsuit. Fang walked out of the room and closed the door behind him to give me some privacy. I grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a bra along with a towel and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I went to find everyone in the living room watching a scary movie. I crouched down and crept up behind the couch with it's back facing the wall.

"AHHH!" I screamed and Gazzy and Iggy jumped about a foot in the air, popcorn flying everywhere. Everyone busted out laughing except for Iggy or Gazzy. They stood and glared at my doubled over form.

"Not. Funny." They informed me.

"Really? Because you're he only ones not laughing so I believe it was pretty funny." I said while walking past them and going to sit down on the couch next to Fang. He put his arm around the back of the couch behind me and I leaned against him. Gazzy and Iggy muttered something incoherent and sat down in their spot again. The movie was _The Exorcist. _I had never seen it so I settled down and watched. The movie ended and I yawned. It was okay.

"That was soo scary!" Angel said from her spot on the ground. She was hugging a pillow to her chest. The other girls agreed with her and asked to turn the lights back on. The lights were flicked on and we all sat and talked. It was decided that everyone would spend the night which means I wouldn't get to ask Fang what I had wanted to earlier. I was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. I would have more time to think on it, though. That was always good.

**A/N Yay! Long Chapter! So here is your answer Skatzaa. My friend and I were texting one time and I called him by his nickname. If you've ever watched **_**Scrubs,**_** the main character calls his best friend Chocolate Bear and his character reminds me of my friend so that's what I call him. He said that I needed a nickname too so I came up with "That Amazingly Gorgeous Girl Who Reads In The Corner". I was joking of course. He said it was too long so I shortened it to "TAGGWRITC". Apparently that was too long too so now he just calls me BG for Book Girl and when we're arguing it's GBG, Gorgeous Book Girl because he knows that I hate being complimented especially when it's being called pretty. That moron. I hope this answers your question. Please review with suggestions if you have any! I love you all, unless you're a creeper that stalks my every move. O_o**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Yay! An update! Chapter 15, we're halfway to thirty! I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter and I left you with a mystery. I never prewrite my stories because I follow one of my favorite quotes in my writing process. "No surprise for the writer, no surprise for the reader." ~ Robert Frost**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **

Max POV

"Max, truth or dare?" Ella asked me. We were in a circle in Fang's living room.

"Dare. Duh." I said.

"Okay, I dare you to…..call mom and tell her you were arrested for prostitution." Ella said.

"Okay," I answered and went to grab my phone.

_(Mom, _Max)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom. It's Max."

_ "Oh, hey, sweetie. What's up?"_

"I actually called to ask if you could bail me out of jail. I was arrested for prostitution."

_ "WHAT?! MAX! What are you doing with your life?! You shouldn't have to be sleeping with strange men to make money! If you needed help you could have asked me and your step father! I'll come get you right now! Where are you?! I nee-"_

"MOM! It's okay. Ella and I were playing truth or dare with our friends and she dared me to call you and say I was arrested for prostitution."

_ "Oh, thank God! Don't ever scare me like that again! That goes for you too, Ella!"_

"Okay, love you mom. Bye."

_"Love you too, Max. And you also, Ella. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and turned to face the circle. They were all staring at me in anticipation.

"Well, that was fun. Ella, mom says that she loves you and to never scare her like that again."

"Okay," was Ella's response.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked. He looked at me like that was the dumbest question ever.

"You know the answer to that already, Maxie." He told me. I glared at the pet name and came up with my most terrifying dare ever.

"Okay, Iggy. I dare you to go into a room with Gazzy and stay there while he farts the national anthem." I smirked and Iggy's face turned pale. Gazzy and Iggy left the room and a few minutes later they came back with Gazzy grinning and Iggy gasping for air.

"That was cruel on so many levels Max." he informed me and I just grinned at him.

"Nudge, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm…truth." Nudge said.

"If you could spend a day with one singer or band, who would it be?"

"Ohh, that's hard. I really like Cher Lloyd but I'm in love with One Direction, and I also like my Beyoncé. I mean Cher Lloyd has such catchy songs but Beyoncé has such a pretty voice and all the guys from One Direction are hot! Oh, this is so tough! I don't know who to pick! I mean I'm in love with all of their music and-"

"Nudge! Pick one! Beyoncé, Cher Lloyd, or One Erection!" I interrupted her rant.

"Max, it's One Direction." Angel corrected me.

"Not in my book." I said.

"Fine! Then One _Direction._" Nudge answered. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"I'll say dare."

The game went on like that for another hour or so before we decided to go to bed. Fang and I made sure everyone else was all settled before heading to his bedroom. I was lying snuggled up to his chest and his arms were secured around me. He stroked my hair with his hand absentmindedly, and hummed a lullaby. It sounded familiar.

"What are you humming?" I asked him.

"The song you sang me in the hospital. Where did you hear it?"

"My biological dad used to sing it to me when I had nightmares when I was little, before he died in a car crash." I said.

"I'm sorry; you didn't have to tell me that. I was just wond-"

"No. It's okay. I actually want to tell you. I feel like I can tell you everything. I love you." I cut him off.

"I feel like I can tell you everything also. I love you too." He smiled down at me.

"_Here's a lullaby_

_ For anyone who wants to fly_

_ From their hometown where the people drown_

_ And all the townies die." _I sang_._

_ "_**This old library**

** Has thirty books and one**

**Dictionary.**

**But that's okay no one reads anyway, we all watch TV.**" Fang joined.

"_So here's your lullaby,_

_No boy, don't cry."_

"**Just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly**

**Away.**"

"_Whenever the day,_

_Just dream your life away, sleep."_

"_**La la la laaa la la laaa laaaa la laaaaa aaaaaaa la la la la la la."**_

"_All the dogs will die,"_

"**They just can't seem to stay alive."**

" '_Cause in this town the cop shoots 'em down_

_And we just let him go inside._

_Please, God, please._

_What happened to our dreams?"_

"**We're losing hope so we invest in dope**

** To feel our vacant feelings.**

** So here's your lullaby.**

** No girl, don't cry.**"

_"Just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly_

_ Away."_

"**Whenever the day **

** Just dream your life away, sleep.**"

"_**La la laaaa la laaaa la laaaaaa aaaaaaa la la la la la la**_

_** La la laaaa la laaaa la laaaaaa aaaaaaa la la la la la la**_

_** Laaaaa la laaaaa laaa aaaaaaaa la laaaa laaa laaaaaaaaa**_

_** Laaaaaa laaaaaaaaa laaaaaa laaa la la laa aaa aaaa la**_"

(_Max, _**Fang, **_**Both)**_

We snuggled deeper into the covers and fell into the warm embrace of sleep. In the morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and the warmth of Fang. He was awake and I looked up to see him staring at me. I felt self-conscious for a moment.

"What?" I asked and looked down to hide my blush.

"Nothing, I just like to look at you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

In the morning the "Flock" said their goodbyes and packed up their stuff before leaving. I had wiped down the kitchen from Iggy's breakfast mess and headed to the living room to sit with Fang. He had switched it on to MTV to watch _Ridiculousness._ It was the episode with Johnny Knoxville and even though it was old it made me laugh every time. We laughed at the show for 20 minutes until it ended.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me yesterday?" Fang said after turning the TV off.

"Umm…." I fumbled over what to say and bit my lip. Did I really want to ask him? Of course I did. I mean I was scared that it was WAY too soon but I had to try. "After my run in with Dylan and figuring out that he knew where I lived it got me thinking and I realized that Sam knows where I live too. I got a little scared and then I started to wonder if….maybe I could...live here with you?" I finished and looked at Fang.

"I think that I would want that." He finally answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't feel like you're safe unless you're with me so I think you moving in would be perfect."

"Thank you, Fang!" I said and wrapped him in a hug which he quickly returned. I pecked him quickly on the lips before getting up. I grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet. He seemed stiff from the wound still so I sat down on the couch again and told him to sit in front of me. My legs were around his sides and he was sitting on the edge of the couch. I put my hands on his shoulders and massaged them until the tenseness left. He relaxed after a while. I then made him lie on his stomach on the couch so I could get to his back and his sides easier. When I was finished he seemed extremely less tense.

"You should massage people for a living Max. That felt amazing." Fang informed me.

"I think I'll stick with only doing that for you." I said. He shrugged but the smirk on his face was clear. "What do you want to do today?" I asked. He shrugged again and I sighed. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. We lay next to each other just enjoying the sound of the other's breathing until Fang broke the silence.

"Why were you and Lissa roommates?" He asked.

"Huh? You mean why didn't we apply for new ones?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, well we did but everyone else already had a roommate they liked so no one was willing to transfer." I told him. He nodded then asked, "Why didn't you get an apartment then?"

"I couldn't afford to and I also couldn't find a roommate to share a place with."

"Well, I'm happy you didn't otherwise it would've taken longer for me to find you." I smiled at his comment and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

**A/N Yup. That's my chapter. I know it sucked but I wasn't really sure what to do. To answer a review I will now tell you all of the songs I have mentioned in my fanfiction in order.**

**Love Hurts by Incubus**

**Renegade by Paramore**

**In the Mourning by Paramore**

**The World At Large by Modest Mouse**

**I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

**Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae**

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**

**Broken Wings by Alter Bridge**

**Lullaby by Priscilla Ahn**

**Burn It Down by Linkin Park**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

**We Are the Champions by Queen**

**Going Under by Evanescence**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

**There you go. I hope you all continue to enjoy this fanfiction. I love you all!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I've been writing for my other fanfiction and I've had a bit of writer's block for this one. I know what's going to happen but I don't know how to lead up to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

"Nudge, be careful with that box!" I shouted over to her. She clamored up to Fang's apartment with my stuff as if it was indestructible. It had been a week since I had asked Fang to move in with him and "The Flock" was helping out.

"That's the last box, Maxie!" Iggy, shouted to me from Fang's truck. I gave him a thumbs-up to tell him that I heard before heading to Fang's master bedroom. Fang's room was supposed to be a secondary bedroom but he explained to me that he didn't want to have to hear, if he had a guest over, the person getting up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Since he was pretty much silent, the guest wouldn't have that problem if they stayed in the master bedroom. My bed sat in the middle of the room and a couple of medium-sized boxes sat around it. The dresser was on the wall opposite the bed. I pulled my comforter and sheets over to my mattress and called for Ella. She came rushing through the door.

"Could you help with this?" I asked and she nodded. Together we pulled the sheet with the elastic type hem over my mattress. It was a teal blue to match the sheets which we laid on top of it. Next came my lime green comforter. After we tucked in the edges and made sure there were no wrinkles we threw my purple, blue, and lime green pillows on the head of the bed.

"Angel! Nudge! Can you get in here?!" I called them. They strolled into my room and looked at me questioningly. "Can you help me unpack?" They nodded as response and pulled a couple of boxes off the shelf. I pulled the box with my clothes in it over to my dresser and started to fold and load my clothes into it.

"So, you and Fang, huh?" Ella asked as she sat next to me and helped me fold.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and furrowed my eye brows.

"If you're moving in together doesn't that mean…." She looked pointedly at me and I was still lost. It dawned on me what she meant and I shook my head vigorously.

"No, it's not like that. We just thought I would be safer here since both Dylan and Sam know where I live." I explained to her. She scrutinized my facial expression before looking away and muttering an, "Oh.".

A slight knock on the door made me turn my head and Fang poked his head in. He looked directly at me and smiled slightly. "You guys want burgers? Iggy's cooking." He said and we all nodded our heads. He gave me one last glance before leaving the room. I blushed a little and focused on folding. Ella's chuckle made me give her a _look_ and she suppressed another giggle.

The clothes were all packed away and folded so I looked to check on what Angel and Nudge were doing. A few of my photos and souvenirs were on top of my dresser and nightstand but Angel and Nudge were on the bed, looking through one of my old scrapbooks. Ella and I walked over to join them, I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and Ella crawled up behind them on the bed. Pictures of Ella and I as babies covered the first few pages. The typical photos of baby baths and diaper shots and a few of me laughing evilly while Ella sat next to me crying and a couple of pictures of me pouting could be found within the first couple of pages. As you looked through it you could see us as we grew up. Iggy started to show up in the pictures with us as little kids. One of him and I covered from head-to-toe in mud made me laugh and another of him with a pull-up on his head, looking maniacal. When the pictures started to get to us in elementary school you could see us developing our own unique styles. I was usually the one dressed in jeans and T-shirts while Ella wore dresses and feminine clothing. One shot of Iggy, Ella, and I all wearing princess costumes when Iggy and I were in fifth grade and Ella was in fourth grade had all of us laughing. Iggy smiled cheekily, Ella had on a genuine smile, and I had my arms crossed, death glaring at the camera. I had been forced into that dress and you could tell.

"Hey, ladies. The burgers are-, what are you looking at?" Iggy said as he poked his head in. We waved him over and he took a seat next to Angel. His smile grew as he looked at the page. Gazzy and Fang came in to see what was taking so long and saw us all looking at the photo album. They sat and joined us. Fang came up and wrapped an arm around my waist after sitting next to me.

Nudge came into the album when we reached sixth grade. Her caramel skin was a shade lighter back then and her hair was a little frizzier. A close up of Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and I's faces with milkshake straws in our mouths and big innocent eyes made me giggle a little. When we got to seventh grade Fang looked at me and I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was giving me a Look. I smirked at him as we looked at the photos.

"Hey! I remember him! That was Max's first boyfriend, Adam." Ella said pointing to a guy with medium length brown hair and blue eyes who had his arm slung over my shoulder. There were a few of him kissing my cheek and I kissing his cheek and I knew that Fang was still giving me that Look but I refused to stare back at him. Sure I've dated a couple of guys, get over it. It's not like they're here now.

"Let's get back to this after eating." I said and put the book down on my bed. Everyone got up to go eat burgers and Fang helped me off of the floor.

"Adam, huh?" He murmured in my ear and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I slugged him in the arm and smirked right back before walking towards the door. I heard him chuckle behind me and I smiled in spite of myself. The smell of burger had me practically floating towards the dining room. I grabbed a plate, burger, and a handful of fries, before joining everyone in the living room.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Nudge, Iggy, and I were all hiding behind a bush in the park when Max and Adam were on a bench a few feet away." Ella started to tell a story that I remembered perfectly well. I was so mad at them that day. Fang sat cross legged next to me, looking completely fine with the fact that Ella was talking about one of my old boyfriends and I. "Iggy shoved a stink bomb under the bench and we all ran away to hide behind a tree. A few seconds later we heard a really loud booming noise and saw Adam and Max running out of a cloud of smoke with their hair pointing every which direction and their hands plugging their noses. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even notice when Max came up behind us. She cleared her throat and we started to bolt. Poor Iggy wasn't fast enough, though."

"I still have fears from what that wedgie did to me, Max. I might not be able to have children because of you." Iggy's lower lip trembled and his eyes mocked the look of a scared puppy.

"I'm not sure we would want you to have children, Iggy." I retorted and everyone but Iggy laughed. He glared at Ella who was tucked into his side with a hand covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

After everyone had finished eating I went back to my room to bring out the scrapbook. We sat circled around the book. It sat in my lap. I sat cross legged on the floor with Fang on my left and Gazzy on my right, Angel and Nudge directly behind them and Iggy and Ella directly behind me. We started where we left off at seventh grade. There were a few shots of Iggy jumping in the air and doing the whole freeze-frame-in-the-air thing, a couple of Ella, Nudge, and I dressed up for some dances and Iggy looking like an idiot, and Adam and I together. Eighth grade year is when Iggy and I had a fight over his new girlfriend, Monica, and didn't speak for a month. Iggy and Monica show up for a couple of pictures in the beginning and then they stop for a while with just Ella, Nudge, and I. Adam and I had broken up that summer before school started. Monica broke up with Iggy a little after him and I started to speak with each other again and so the rest have just the four of us. Ninth grade is when Gazzy comes into the picture with Angel. He is still blonde but his hair is spikier in the pictures and Angel's is shorter. When it got to tenth grade you could tell that the little kids had grown up. One picture had us all rolling on the floor with laughter with Iggy muttering something about why he stayed friend's with us. It was a picture of Iggy, asleep, but his face is covered in makeup. Blue eye shadow up to his eyebrows, false lashes, about a pound of blush, and bright pink lipstick covered his entire face. Later in the photos my other boyfriend, Teece, started to show up. He had blonde hair that spiked up in front and dark eyes. Ella's boyfriend, Trevor, came into the pictures too but he didn't stay for long. Teece and I broke up in the beginning of junior year. The pictures of Iggy, Nudge, and I in our senior year made me smile. Senior ditch day we went shopping in whatever backhand store we could find. One picture of Iggy hugging a man covered in tattoos made me laugh and I laughed even harder at the one where he's being chased by the man. Our senior prank was hilarious. We replaced every dry-erase marker in every science classroom with permanent marker. The photos of that one are really funny. A picture, that was obviously taken while trying to hide the camera, shows our science teacher, Ms. Jeanine, screaming into a phone while Iggy looks back and gives a thumbs-up to the camera.

Our graduation pictures honestly tug at my heart as we flip through them. Our school colors, black and red, are everywhere in the large stadium. Banners are hung and streamers along with balloons and to add to the bunch were the caps and gowns covering students. Iggy, Nudge, and I all stand with our diplomas in hand and smiles on our faces. Ella, Angel, and Gazzy's graduation is the next year and they are all beaming at the camera also. Fang's hand finds mine and I look at him. He's smiling at me.

"Wait a second." Nudge says. "Fang isn't in any of these pictures." We all look at her and realize that she's right. Without missing a beat; I get up from my seated position and run to my room to grab my camera. I pull on my converse and run out to the living room, holding it up. Everyone seems to know what I'm thinking and run to get there shoes on too. It's only about 2:00 in the afternoon so we all head out to the cars to start our adventure.

The park wasn't too far from Fang's apartment so we only had to drive about ten minutes. A gigantic field sits in front of the parking lot and as soon as Fang pulls his car into a spot I'm out and running. My arms are stretched out like wings and I'm smiling. Fang stands in front of his truck, shaking his head at me. I run to pull his hand and take him with me to the middle of the field as everyone else, who had followed in their cars, searches for parking places. Holding my camera out from us I give Fang a big kiss on the cheek and snap a photo. I take another of him doing the same to me as I put on a disgusted face. The last one I take is of us kissing and then I pull the camera toward us to look at the photos. The picture of me kissing Fang's cheek is cute. He stands with his eyes closed tightly and a small smile tugging at his lips. He glares at me when he sees the picture of him kissing my cheek and I just chuckle. The rest of the Flock runs toward us. We turn toward them as they reach us, panting.

"Ready?" I ask everyone and as they catch their breath they all nod at me.

We all run over to a fountain at the edge of the field and start there. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all stand on the lip of the fountain and flex their muscles while I snap a picture. Next Iggy takes a big gulp of water and lies on the lip. He spits the water into the air mimicking the fountain and I take a snapshot. Next, the girls all stand on the lip. In high school we all used to be cheerleaders, so Ella and Nudge kneeled on the lip with Angel standing on their legs, arms extended straight up with one hand underneath the other and her palms facing up. My left foot was on top of Angel's palm and my right foot was being held up with my hand and my left hand was extended up and out on my other side. Iggy snapped the picture as Fang gaped and I put on my brightest smile. Angel tossed me up and I moved to lie down in the air and landed in Ella and Nudge's hands. We walked away from the fountain and over to the park.

"Never woulda thought that you were a cheerleader." Fang murmured to me as we walked side by side to the park.

"Yeah, I'm not a real people person. I was into gymnastics, though, and I really enjoyed cheerleading. It was fun to be a flyer."

"Why weren't there any pictures of you guys cheerleading?" He asked.

"I put those in a different scrapbook. I also have some videos if you wanna see them that bad." I told him and he nodded.

The park was filled with little kids laughing and running around. We were probably the only people without any young kids with us there. Iggy ran over to the monkey bars and started to play on them. I snapped a quick photo before heading over to the slides and taking pictures of Ella, Nudge, and Angel going down them. Gazzy was on the swing and I took a snapshot of him also. Fang was standing next to the play structure and a little girl in a pink dress walked up to him. Because Fang was so tall she had to crane her neck to see his face and he had to look down. Before he saw me and could protest I took a photo.

"Can you help me get on the monkey bars?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know. Can't your mom or dad do that for you?" Fang asked the little girl, looking uncomfortable. A small smile made its way to my lips as I watched.

"Yeah, but I want you to do it." The little girl said and a light blush colored her cheeks. Fang looked defeated as he lifted the little girl to the monkey bars. I walked over to him and hugged his waist from behind. He turned to look at me as I smiled at him.

"That was sweet." I told him and he shook his head at me trying to hide the very faint tint to his face. I quickly took a photo of his face and ran off before he could catch me.

"MAX!" I heard him yell from behind me but I bolted into a crowd of little kids and shrunk as to blend in. It was pretty hard to do considering I'm 5'9". Fang ran past the group and when I was sure he was gone I stood and dusted myself off. "GOTCHA!" A hand came from over my shoulder and snatched the camera. I turned and jumped up and down to try to get the camera from Fang but he deleted the photo before I could. He handed the camera back to me, smirking, and I slugged him in the arm.

"FANG! MAX! Come on we're going back to the field!" Ella called us. I grabbed Fang's hand and laced our fingers as we walked back to the field. I took a photo of our hands and continued to walk. A woman around her early thirties was walking with Ella and when we all met in the field I gave her a questioning glance.

"Hey, guys. This is Maggie. She offered to take a few group photos of us." Ella explained and took my camera before handing it to Maggie. The lady smiled at us and we all got into position. The first photo had all of us with our arms slung over each other's shoulders. The second had us all lying on the ground in a row from tallest to shortest. Maggie took that picture facing Fang's side since he was the tallest and it went length-wise. At the end was Ella. Our next picture had Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy on their hands and knees next to each other. On top of them was Ella and Nudge in the same position, and Angel on top, forming a pyramid. I stood on Angel's back with my hands on my hips. We thanked Maggie and looked at the photos. After we were done looking we went back to taking random photos of each other. One was a picture of Fang giving me a piggyback ride and another had me on his shoulders while he ran around with me holding on for dear life.

Another hour went by before we decided to leave. On the way to Fang's apartment we stopped at a _Bartell's_ and got our photos printed. The lady handed the printed photos in an envelope to me and I thanked her before paying and walking from the store.

At Fang's house we decided to celebrate my moving in by everyone sleeping in my room. The Flock helped me finish unpacking my stuff and folded the boxes before putting them in my closet. We all gathered on my bed while I opened the envelope with the pictures. We laughed and talked while looking at our new memorabilia. Fang slung an arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek after I put the photos back in the envelope.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

If only I had known that it wasn't just the Flock who had watched us do it.

**A/N And the plot thickens. **** I made this chapter super long for you guys and I really enjoyed writing it. It wasn't just a filler. I wanted you guys to know just how deep the Flock's roots go and how Fang has been accepted as their friend. What do you guys think will happen? Tell me in a review! I have 173 reviews for this story. Let's see if we can get it to 190! How many of you guys know the group Outkast? I love them and right now I have their song" Rosa Parks" stuck in my head along with "Fences" by Paramore. R&R!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Yay! I'm so happy with all of the reviews I've gotten for the new chapter. Even though we only reached 183 that is still a lot. 13Swifty, um, what? I didn't understand your review at all. You want to know what? Why, what? If it was about me making all of the girls former cheerleaders, I did that because I was tired of hearing stereotypes that cheerleading isn't a sport and all people that do it are girly. I don't cheerlead and I never would (those skirts are SHORT) but I find it to be quite a challenging sport that anyone could enjoy. I'm sorry if this makes some of you un-follow my story but that's your loss. I don't like to categorize a certain action with a certain type of person. Okay, I'm done with my life lesson of the day. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

The Flock was spread throughout my room like a maze of bodies. Fang slept in the bed with me. The moon shined bright through the teal curtains and cast shadows on my walls. The digital clock on my nightstand glared at me in the darkness. My eyes stayed open. I couldn't sleep; a sinking feeling like a rock in my stomach. The steady even breathing of my friends filled the noiseless air. Fang's breath blew onto my ear and his arm was around my waist from behind. I lay on my side, facing the window. Maneuvering so that I didn't wake anyone I got up from my bed and found my way through the maze to my door.

My bare feet made little slapping sounds on the tile of the kitchen. I walked to the cupboard to grab a glass before heading to the sink and filling it with water. The cool liquid slid down my throat and settled around the rock in my stomach. I couldn't tell what was bothering me. The last time I had this feeling, Fang was in trouble. I hated it. Knowing something was wrong yet not knowing what it was. It was like I was Helen Keller and the world was a silent, black place. I padded my way back to the room and crawled under the covers with Fang again, trying not to wake him. He stirred in his sleep and his arm that I had placed back over my waist, tightened.

"You okay?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Fine, go back to sleep." I told him and turned to snuggle deeper into his chest. He hesitated but soon his arm loosened and his breathing evened out again.

The morning sun peeked past the buildings of the outside world and scowled at me through my window. It burned the back of my eyelids and made me see red. My eyes fluttered open to see that the Flock was also slowly rising from their sleepy dazes. I glanced up to see Fang's eyes open and alert. He seemed to have already been awake for hours. His gaze locked with mine and his face visibly softened. I smiled up at him before sitting up on the bed. I rubbed my eyes and threw my legs over the side. Everyone was awake now.

"Good morning, everyone," Iggy said cheerfully from his place on the ground. He was answered with a bunch of tired grumbles and mutters.

"Can you cook breakfast, Iggy?" I asked.

"Of course," He said and got up to walk to the kitchen.

Nudge stretched and yawned before getting up and walking out the door to join Iggy. Ella was next followed by Angel, then Gazzy. I got up from my seated position on the bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a black T-shirt I had stolen from Fang and some jeans along with a fresh pair of panties and a bra. One quick shower later I was walking out of my bathroom to see Fang still in my room. He was laid down on my bed with his hands behind his head and his feet stretched so far that they hung off of the edge.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" I asked as I put my dirty clothes in my hamper. His eyes opened and flicked to me when I spoke. His shoulders lifted and fell in a shrug as answer. I sat next to him on my bed. My hand found his hair and I combed my fingers through. The silky feeling of the strands between my fingers made me feel safe and warm inside. His eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling and his hand came up to grasp mine. I smiled at the gesture before getting up to walk to my door. Strong arms came to wrap around my waist before I could grab the handle and they pulled me back towards them. I laughed at Fang before trying to grab the handle again. He tugged me away and his lips gently kissed my neck. I tried for the handle again but was turned around by Fang and his lips were on mine. I smiled under his kiss and pulled on his hair. I broke the kiss and he frowned down at me. He went for another but I ducked before he could reach me and held my finger to his mouth.

"Not right now." I said and you could hear the laugh underneath the words. Before he could protest I was out the door.

Nudge sat on the couch with Ella on one side and Gazzy on the other. Angel sat on the ground in front of them. They were watching TV. Iggy banged around in the kitchen. I sat on the loveseat and tried to get the knot in my stomach to go away. Fang came from down the hallway a few minutes later and even with his hair wet and limp he was gorgeous. He had obviously just taken a shower. I looked away and he came to sit next to me on the loveseat. I leaned on him and his arm came around my shoulders. I closed my eyes to bask in the feeling of this moment; the secure feeling that I had people who I loved and they loved me and nothing was wrong.

"Breakfast!" Iggy sang.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and filled their plates with bacon, sausage, and pancakes. At the table we chowed down on the delicious food and nobody said much. It was peaceful. After we had all filled our stomachs, we settled down in the living room.

"So, what's going on with everyone today?" I asked in the silence.

"I'm heading to interview for a job at Macy's." Nudge said.

"Nothing," Angel said along with Iggy and Gazzy.

"I'm going shopping for your birthday present." Ella said and I shook my head vigorously at her.

"It's your birthday soon and you didn't even tell your own boyfriend?" Fang accused me with mock hurt.

"I didn't want you to know." I muttered, "I don't really celebrate it." I admitted.

"Well, we are this year." He said confidently.

"Please, don't," I asked him and gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, please, Max? It would be so much fun to celebrate your birthday! We've never really had a party for you and we could invite all of our friends! They could meet Fang. You'll get presents and we could have a cake and everything! Please, please, please, Max? Pleeeaaassseeee?" Nudge whined and gave me bambi eyes. I grudgingly nodded my head and they all erupted in cheers as I glared at Fang. He smirked at me.

"Bye!" I said and waved at everyone. I closed the door behind me and went to my room to change into my work clothes. I had asked mom if I could take a few days off and she had said okay but it was time to get back to work. She didn't know about Fang yet and I didn't plan to tell her until the time was right. I walked out from the bedroom and into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. I jumped when I turned and Fang stood leaning into the doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Work," I said simply and pushed past him to get my keys. He grabbed my hand to stop me and I turned to face him.

"At least let me drive you,"

"Okay," I said after careful thought.

The drive to my mom's office was quiet but not awkward. Fang focused on the road and followed my directions from the passenger seat. We pulled up to the curve and I turned to give him a kiss.

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked when I got out of my door.

"Seven," I answered.

"Okay, I love you." Fang said.

"I love you, too." I said before closing my door.

My mom stood in the lobby when I entered. She smirked at me as I put my water down on the desk and I gave her a questioning glance.

"I saw that," She said and my eyebrow rose as if to say "Saw, what?"

"I saw you kiss that boy outside in the car." She elaborated and my eyes widened.

"Uh…" I struggled to find words.

"Max, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? He was quite handsome, if you ask me. I would want to boast if I were you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Mom! Gross!" I said and wrinkled my nose.

"Just saying," She said with her hands in the air. "Why don't you and him come for dinner at Jeb and I's house tomorrow?"

"I don't know…."

"Oh, come on, Max. Include your mom. Things seem pretty serious between you two."

"Oh, fine. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Fang."

"Fang? Is that his name? That's quite unusual, but I'm not one to talk. I mean I named you Maximum for crying out loud."

"No, his name is Nick, he goes by Fang, though."

"I see. Well, this Nick better not break my little girl's heart."

"Trust me, he'd rather die." I said and sat in my chair.

"I'm leaving, mom!" I called back to her office.

"Wait! Max! Have Fang come inside so I can meet him." She emerged from her office with a smile on her face.

"Fine," I finally answered and went out to Fang's car which was idling by the curb. I knocked on the window and he rolled it down with an eyebrow raised.

"My mom wants to meet you. Just park and come inside real quick." He nodded and drove away to park the car. I walked into the lobby and waited with my mom. Fang walked in a few minutes later wearing his usual all black attire.

"Hello, Mrs. Martinez. It's nice to meet you." Fang said and I swear my mouth almost dropped open. "You have raised a beautiful and caring daughter. My name is Nick."

"Why, hello to you too, Nick. Or do you prefer Fang? It's actually Mrs. Batchelder by the way." My mother took his outstretched hand and smiled at him. I stood and watched the charade almost too scared to say anything.

"Fang, thank you for asking, and my apologies." Fang smiled at my mother.

"Max didn't tell me what a gentleman you were." My mom said giving me a look.

"She didn't?" Fang glanced at me and I swear that he gave me a small smirk before my mom noticed.

"Well, I'm kind of in shock myself." I said and Fang glared at me. I snickered and took his hand. "Kidding,"

"As I told Max earlier, it would be a pleasure to have you two for dinner tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Well, actually, I was planning on taking Max on a date tomorrow. Would it be okay if we joined you after?" Fang asked and I looked at him questioningly.

"That would be just fine," My mom smiled at me, which was her way of saying that she liked him. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Fang."

"The pleasure is mine." Fang said while wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us to the door but not before giving one last winning smile to my mom.

"What was that?" I asked Fang a few minutes later, in the car.

"What?" He questioned without taking his eyes off of the road.

"You know what! That!" I gestured behind us to symbolize what he just did with my mom.

"Most of my past girlfriends' parents didn't seem to like me that much and seeing that you and your mom have a close relationship, I didn't want to take the chance of losing you. I usually act somewhat of that sort around parents but I added a little more to my 'parent act' so that she would without a doubt like me." He said and I blinked.

"She would have liked you without the 'parent act', just like I do." I assured him.

"Thanks," A small smile escaped him, "but I doubt that. I'm not exactly the type of person a mom wants their daughter to date. Silent and dark."

"My mom isn't like that."

"Whatever, you say."

"I love you, Fang. There's no way I would leave you just because my mom doesn't think highly of you." I told him.

"You don't know that." He glanced at me and his attention went back to the road.

"Yes, I do." I said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

I changed into a black tank top and sweats when we got home. The tank top showed parts of my lime green bra but it was only Fang, so I didn't bother finding a T-shirt to cover them up. I walked out of the bedroom and plopped onto the couch next to Fang. I leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you say something about taking me on a date tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I still haven't taken you out on a first date and I thought I should." He answered.

"That's sweet," I told him and pecked him on the lips. "I can go into work early tomorrow."

"What time? I can drive you again." He offered.

"I'd like that." I said and smiled. "Be ready by seven thirty in the morning."

"Okay," He answered and kissed my temple.

"I'm gonna have to get up early tomorrow so I better be going to bed." I got up and started to walk to my bedroom.

"I'll come with you," Fang said and got off the couch.

"You don't have to; I can go to sleep on my own." I really actually was hoping he would come with me but I wanted to make sure he knew he didn't have to.

"Nah, I want to."

We curled up in bed and I smiled when Fang put his arms around me like it was a natural movement. I buried my face in his neck and that sinking rock in my stomach lifted the slightest bit.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I was listening to music while writing it and I was babysitting so if it sucks, I'm sorry. If any of you needed some good bands or artists to listen to I have some recommendations.**

**3 Doors Down, Firelight, Disturbed, Jimmy Eat World, Trapt, Linkin Park, The Killers, Skillet, 30 Seconds To Mars, Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Panic! At the Disco, Breaking Benjamin, Pillar, Flyleaf, Seether, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Saving Abel, and Youngblood Hawke. These are all of the bands I listened to today. I hope you try them and enjoy it. I'll put some good songs on my profile. : )**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay, so we're really close to 190 reviews. I'm super excited to reach 200. These next few chapters are going to be cliff hangers so that all of you know. I forgot to mention Paramore on my list of music from last chapter. I'm gonna try to write this chapter while listening to my music but it might be pretty hard when I'm trying to write Fax while listening to Gangsta's Paradise and The Next Episode…..**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **

Max POV

Fang had dropped me off at the clinic at eight and I was extremely tired. I hated getting up early. It was close to four which was the end of my shift. The minute hand ticked over to the four and I got up from my desk to go and clock out. After that I walked towards the door and yelled over my shoulder to my mom.

"Mom! I'm leaving! See you tonight at eight!" I called and the bell on the door rang as I exited.

I stood on the curb for about two minutes before Fang pulled up in his truck. We drove for about ten minutes and we were back at the apartment. Right after I entered I went to take a quick shower not bothering to wash my hair. It wasn't like I broke a sweat answering the phone. I changed into black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and an off the shoulder blue cut-out top. It was cut on the sides to look shredded. I pulled on my gray combat boots and grabbed my gray leather jacket. I pulled it on and quickly ran a comb through my hair. Fang had on black jeans, T-shirt, sneakers, and a leather jacket. He smiled at me when I walked out of the room.

"You look amazing," He said as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I blushed as he kissed my cheek and I gave him a smile.

"You, too," I told him. He grabbed his keys and we were out the door.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked Fang in the car after we were driving for a few minutes.

"Can't tell you. Surprise." He said.

"Oh, come on, I hate surprises." I whined.

"Too bad,"

I crossed my arms and sank into my seat. I got bored after a few more minutes so I decided to play a CD. There was a big binder on the floor of the car with CD's filling it. I grabbed it and flipped through the disks. I smiled when I saw the variety and pulled one out. I popped it into the disk drive and blasted the song.

"No, I don't want no scrub," TLC sang from the speakers. Fang smiled at the song choice and I sang along.

"A scrub is a person ain't get no love from me, he sits on the passenger side of his best friend's ride, tryin' to holla at me." I laughed at that and Fang gave me a glance. A smile played on his lips as I sang along.

I continued to sing to all of the songs I played until we pulled into a parking spot. I looked up through the window and saw a roller rink. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back. Fang got out of his door and ran to my side to open the door for me. We walked hand-in-hand to the door. The lady gave Fang cow eyes and me a glare when we bought our skates. I glared right back and wrapped an arm around Fang without taking my eyes off of her. We walked away and Fang chuckled before looking down at me.

"I didn't think you were so possessive, Max." He teased.

"I'm not… unless a girl thinks that she can take you from me." I said matter-of-factly.

On the skating floor Fang and I kept pace with each other. A song started to play and Fang took me by the hand. I looked at him and he smiled. I took my hand from his and went in front of him. I turned around and started to skate backwards. I danced around the rink and Fang shook his head at me.

"I put my hand up on your hip, when I dip, you dip, we dip. You put your hand up on my hip, when you dip, I dip, we dip." The song sang and I laughed at Fang. He put his hand on my hip and I swatted him away jokingly. I skated away through the crowd of people and left Fang behind. It was "over 19 night" so I didn't have to worry about skating over any little people. I looked behind me and it looked like I had lost Fang so I slowed up. Suddenly, a hand appeared on my hip and I jumped slightly, but it was enough for me to slip on the floor and land on my butt. I glared up at Fang as he laughed at me. He put out his hand and helped me to my feet. We skated to the edge of the rink and went to find a table. We sat in a booth in the corner.

"That was not funny," I informed him as he was still smirking.

"It was pretty funny." I stuck my tongue out at him in answer. "Mature,"

"We should order," I said and started to get up.

At the counter a greasy looking man stood at the register. The menu had the regular unhealthy food. Nachos, pizza, cheesy fries, etc. I walked up to the counter and told the man I was ready to order. He leered at me and I crinkled my nose slightly.

"Nachos, please, and a large coke." I ordered.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He said and grimaced.

"How's everything going, love?" Fang said and wrapped his arms around me from behind. The man glared at Fang and punched in the order.

"That'll be eight eighty six." He said in a gruff voice. I handed him the money and he went to get my food.

"Thank you," I said quietly to Fang while the man was gone. His arms were still around me from behind and he kissed the top of my head.

"No one should talk to you or look at you like that." He sounded truly repulsed.

Greasy man came back with my food and I grabbed it and scurried back to our booth with Fang close behind. It was actually really hard to scurry while wearing skates. I dug in and Fang watched, amused, from across the table.

"Want some?" I asked after I had swallowed.

"Sure," Fang grabbed a couple of my nachos as I took a long gulp of coke.

* * *

"Well, that was delicious." I said and leaned back with my hands on my stomach.

"I can tell," Fang said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About five thirty,"

"Okay, wanna go skating one last time before we have to leave and get ready to go to my parents' house?" He nodded and we got up. I threw my trash away and followed Fang to the rink.

"Ladies, leave your man at home. The club is full a ballers and they pockets full grown." I swung my hips to the song. They were playing a lot of R&B and I loved it. I hadn't heard these songs in forever.

"I like it when you dance." Fang said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and Fang smiled at me. I gave him a mischievous glance. I kept swinging my hips to the beat. I then turned and bounced slightly to the beat. Fang raised an eyebrow and I just smiled at him. The chorus came on again and I continued to dance.

"Ladies, leave your man at home. The club is full a ballers and they pockets full grown. And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends. 'Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin' jumpin'." I jumped up on the word "jumpin'" and Fang's eyes widened when I didn't fall. I smirked at him and he smirked right back. The song ended and I began to skate next to Fang again.

* * *

The drive home was full of Fang and I rapping to different songs and laughing when we didn't know the words. We had just failed on _Country Grammar _by Nelly when we pulled into a parking space in front of our building. We scrambled to the door and ran inside. We had stayed for longer than we had planned to at the roller rink.

I changed into a simple black and white top and skirt and black flats. The top was white and it was a fitted blouse. The skirt was a basic black pencil skirt. I pulled the upper half of my hair back and pinned it. Fang stood at the doorway in black jeans with a black button up and sneakers. He made a look at me and I ignored him. After we got in the car I felt Fang's eyes on me.

"Aren't you going to start the car?" I asked without looking at him.

"Yeah, but I have to say that you look…..incredible." He said and I turned to look at him. The blush started to rise to my cheeks but I pushed it down.

"Thanks," I said and looked away. He paused for a minute and then put the key in the ignition. We started to pull out of the parking lot. _It's Tricky _by Run-D.M.C. played through the speakers and I nodded my head to the beat. The ride to the house was just us listening to music and bobbing our heads, with me giving directions on the way. When we pulled into the driveway we got out and walked up to the front door. I knocked and Fang took my hand. I smiled up at him and waited for my mom to answer the door.

"Max!" She said when she opened it.

**A/N Yup. That's my chapter. I figured out how to use the line tool! Yay! I'm happy. :) Next chapter is dinner with the fam. I was listening to a lot of oldies, rap, and R&B today. I'm a fan of almost all music so my story is gonna be pretty diverse in that department. **

**Some good R&B, rap, and oldie artists and groups I would recommend:**

**The Fugees, The Notorious B.I.G., Next, Fat Joe, Blackstreet, Ja Rule, Jagged Edge, Salt-N-Pepa, Jay-Z, Puff Daddy & The Family, Outkast, Warren G, R. Kelly, Eve, Mase, Fabolos, Diddy, Nelly, Snoop Dogg, Aaliyah, Montell Jordan, Wreckx-N-Effect, Pras, Kanye West, TLC, Dr. Dre, Coolio, 2Pac (Tupac), 112, Destiny's Child, Ashanti, Big Punisher, Eminem, Freak Nasty, B2K, Run-D.M.C., and Tag Team. I'll put some songs on my profile. I warn you now. Some of the songs have a lot of swear words. You have been warned.**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I loved reading them. I want give a special shout-out to Hannah (Guest). I'm so glad that you suggested that because it is coming up later in the story. Right now I'm trying to make sure you guys can understand just how deep Max's relationships with the Flock and Fang go. This story might be my baby but I take suggestions like a doctor telling you your options for your child to stay healthy. I will do anything if it benefits this story, so no, you weren't being rude. :) Ten points if anyone can name the song these lyrics go to! "I'm goin' down, down, baby! Yo' street in a Range Rover. Street Sweeper, baby, cocked ready to let it go! Shimmy shimmy cocoa what?! Listen to it pound! Light it up and take a puff! Pass it to me now!"**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

"Max!" My mom smiled at me from the doorway. She stepped aside to let us in.

"Hey, mom." I said and smiled back.

"Hello, Fang." My mom gave him a smile also and Fang nodded with a smile on his face. Okay, too much smiling.

"So, mom, what's for dinner?" I asked and walked over to the coat closet. I took my flats off and set them right inside. Fang followed my lead and took his sneakers off also.

"I was just going to cook some enchiladas. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect," I smiled again at her because she had remembered those were my favorite growing up. "Where's Jeb?"

"He's in the living room. He's excited to meet Fang." I headed to the living room and Fang followed behind me.

"Hey, Jeb." I walked in to see my step dad reading a book. His glasses were sliding down his nose and his aged face looked up to me. The sides of his eyes crinkled as the corners of his mouth turned up. His brown hair was combed so that it was clean and out of his face.

"How many times, Max, do I have to tell you? Call me dad." He said and got up from his chair to hug me.

"Everytime, because it's never gonna happen." I gave him a squeeze and pulled away.

It wasn't that I had a bad relationship with Jeb. He was fine. But I had a very close relationship with my dad and no one could replace him. He was my best friend, therapist, and nurse. He would sing away the nightmares, kiss away the wounds, and make sure that every aspect of my life was fun and entertaining.

"This is my boyfriend, Fang." I said and gestured to Fang who was standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. He pulled his hand out and stuck it out for Jeb to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He said.

"Please, call me Jeb. And the pleasure's mine." Jeb smiled at Fang and shook his hand. Fang and I took a seat on the couch next to each other and Jeb sat back in his chair. Fang slung an arm across the back of the couch behind me while he and Jeb talked about cars or something like that. Since today had been hectic and crazy, I had completely forgotten about that rock that had found refuge in my stomach until now. It sat and I puzzled over why it was there.

"Right, Max?" Fang asked and turned to me.

"Huh? Sorry," I said and smiled sheepishly at them.

"I was telling Jeb how my truck is a rusty bucket." Fang explained.

"Oh, yeah," I said and they went back to talking while I sat, thinking.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called from the dining room. Fang, Jeb, and I got up from our seats and made our way to the table.

"It smells incredible, Ms. Batchelder." Fang said and I followed up with a, "Yeah, delicious, mom."

"Why, thank you. But please, Fang, Ms. Batchelder seems so old. Just call me Valencia." Fang nodded his head at her and smiled. So. Much. Smiling. I don't think I could take anymore.

We sat at the table and ate and talked. Fang talked with Jeb about his job and the type of cars he's repaired and with my mom about what his ambitions are for after college. I learned that Fang was into computers and was getting his degrees in math and technology. He wanted to be a web designer.

"Well, I'm glad that Max is dating such a nice and smart young gentleman. I think I like you even more than I like any of her old boyfriends." My mom said.

"Mom!" I said and scowled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, honey. Adam was quite the little troublemaker and Teece wasn't as planned out as Fang is here, if you know what I mean." She said. I rolled my eyes at her and Fang chuckled.

"Well, only ever meeting Teece, I would agree with your mother. He was unstable when it came to his future." Jeb agreed. "I think Fang here is a fine young man for you, even if his name suggests different." Jeb chuckled at his joke.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How did you get the nickname 'Fang'?" My mother looked at him. I was wondering as well and looked to Fang for an answer.

"Well, when I was younger I was quite antisocial, so whenever someone would try to talk to me I would bite them. One day, a kid named Mick tried to talk to me and I bit him, but Mick was different. He screamed and said 'Geez, what do you have, fangs?' and the name stuck. Mick and I were best friends from then until graduation. Mick got into some pretty bad stuff after we graduated and I don't even know where he is anymore. I don't even know if he's still alive." Fang finished, looking off into space. I looked at Fang and saw a strong and brave person trying to hide his conflicting emotions. I put an arm on his shoulder and he looked at me and his eyes focused again. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he whispered back, "It's okay,"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." My mother said and looked down at her plate.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by with small talk. After everyone had finished we decided to just hang out. I pulled Fang behind me up the stairs and he looked at me questioningly while I dragged him. I opened the door to a middle sized bedroom and flicked the light on. A couple of posters and a bare mattress were in the room.

"This is my old room." I explained and Fang walked in farther, past me. He looked around at the few posters and then out the window. I watched him as he studied my old view. "You see that branch?" He nodded, "That's the branch my boyfriends used to climb on to get into my room after night had hit." I told him and walked to stand next to him. A small smile escaped at the memories. "We used to stay up talking and kissing for hours." Fang looked at me and he had a twinkle in his eye. "What?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, was it like your ritual to do that with your boyfriends?" He asked.

"I guess, it kinda was. Why?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to break tradition." He said and captured my lips with his. I smiled against his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in sync and a deep sound from Fang made me shiver in pleasure. His hands were on my waist and they slid down to my hips. I slid my fingers from his neck into his hair.

"Max, would you and- OH! Sorry!" I heard my mother say and scurry off. Fang and I pulled away from each other and I sighed, annoyed with my mother's interruption. Fang leaned his forehead against mine and breathed me in.

"We should go downstairs." He said and I reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"We're sorry for leaving you guys." I said when we entered the living room.

"No, problem. You needed time alone." My mother said and I couldn't help noticing her holding back a smirk. Her and Jeb sat on the two-seat couch and Fang and I occupied the other. Fang snaked his hand around my waist and I leaned against him slightly. We chatted with my parents for a short while after that and then told them that we should probably go.

"So... Mick." I said in the car. "He was your first friend?" I asked.

"Yeah," Fang said but his eyes stayed on the road.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" I asked.

"You never asked, and I didn't want you to feel bad for me." He said and I could understand it.

"I see, well, I'm glad I found out." I told him. I took his hand that rested on the console and intertwined our fingers. He glanced at our laced fingers and then at my face. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We held hands the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Another chapter. You get another insight on Fang's past. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. To remind you of what I said at the top. I really take suggestions as like an idea to make my story better. I'm open to everything. Another reminder, if you can name the song these lyrics are from you are my BFFFE! Best FanFiction Follower Ever! :D ! "I'm goin' down, down, baby! Yo' sreet in a Range Rover. Street Sweeper, baby, cocked ready to let it go! Shimmy shimmy cocoa what?! Listen to it pound! Light it up and take a puff! Pass it to me now!" I was in a funk mood when I wrote this chapter so here are a few Funk Groups and artists I would suggest:**

**Cameo, S.O.S. Band, Gap Band, Rick James, Brick, The Isley Brothers, Cherrelle, (Earth, Wind, and Fire), Kutris Blow, Slick Rick, and Mtume. I will put a few songs on my profile. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry that I disappeared for like a week. My mom doesn't have internet at her house. And I had no time to write. I would like to give two shout-outs in this author's note. One being to MySilenceIsInfinity for getting the song lyrics, Country Grammar by Nelly! :D And the other is to fantasywolf9. Your review really made me happy and I couldn't help smiling while reading it. I can't believe you consider me your favorite fanfiction author. That is amazingly sweet. Especially when I'm up against authors like CakeIsAGoodFriend and .AWESOMENESS. who are both amazing at writing. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like saying this but I don't own any characters from the Maximum Ride series mentioned in this fanfic. I do, however, own the plot.**

Max POV

The next day Fang said he was ready to get back to work. I walked out of my room with my work polo on and my hair in a sloppy ponytail. I had just taken a shower to wake myself up but my feet were dragging. After grabbing an apple from the fruit dish in the kitchen I walked into the living room to sit on the couch and wait until it was time to leave. The digital clock on the cable box read 8:35, 5 minutes until we had to go. I heard Fang's door open and a clattering in the kitchen. Fang walked out 3 minutes later in his work uniform and my apple nearly dropped from where it was in my mouth. I stared at Fang in his navy blue work shirt and couldn't help but drool a little bit. The shirt was short sleeved and showed off his tan muscles. His name was stitched on the front left breast pocket and he wore black steel toed boots along with dark jeans. The shirt was kind of tight on him but not where it looked small. It just showed off even more of his muscles. He looked, dare I say, _sexy. _

"Ready to go, Max?" He asked and I stood and nodded. I tossed my apple into the trash and followed Fang out the door.

In the car I stared out my window and tried not to stare at Fang too much. He glanced over at me every couple of seconds and I could only tell because I kept feeling his eyes on me.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"Uh...no, why?" I asked and I was scared that he knew about the rock still settled in my stomach.

"You won't look at me." He said and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, um…" I scrambled for an explanation but found nothing.

"What is it?" Fang said picking up on my hesitation.

"It's just that…I don't want to stare at you and if I look at you I would." I said and hoped he didn't ask for me to elaborate.

"Why would you stare at me?" He asked and I could tell he had a clue.

"Well, it's just that…you look _really _hot in your work uniform." I said and quickly looked away hiding my blush. I heard Fang chuckle.

"Oh, I see. Max is turned on by me." He said and I could sense the smirk in his voice.

"I never said that." I quickly objected.

"Oh, but you were thinking it. But that's okay Max, because I'm turned on by you too." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes at him.

My mom's veterinary clinic came into view and Fang pulled the truck in front of it. I leaned over the console and gave Fang a quick peck but when I went to get out of the car he pulled me back. I whipped my head around to ask him what he was doing but his lips met mine before the question could escape. He broke the kiss and smiled at me, the type of smile that reached a person's eyes.

"I love you, Max." He said. "I'll pick you up after work."

"I love you too, Fang." I said and jumped out of the car before walking into the clinic.

Fang POV

I had to do that. I woke up with a sinking feeling today and when Max got out of the car I had to grab her so that I could tell her that I loved her. I don't know what possessed me to do it so suddenly. It was like I desperately needed her to know how much she meant to me. As I pondered my actions I drove to my workplace and pulled into a parking space.

"Hey, Fang. Glad to see you back to work today." My friend Ty said as I punched in my time card.

"Glad to see you too, Ty." I said and headed back to the lockers. I put my lunch in my locker then headed out to the garage.

"Hey, Fang, can you come lend me a hand over here?" My boss, Len, called to me. I walked over to where he was under a car.

"Hand me that monkey wrench, will ya? Thanks," I walked over to my station.

The day at work wasn't all that eventful. Someone came in who needed there brakes fixed, and another who just needed an oil change but nobody else. I hopped in my truck and drove to Max's work to pick her up. When I pulled up to the curb I saw someone inside, standing in front of the front desk so I decided to just park and wait for her inside. I got out of the car and entered the lobby. I heard Max saying something to the man and as I walked closer I could make it out.

"Sir, for the tenth time, no. I will not go out with you. You are at least 10 years older and I have a boyfriend that I am very much in love with so if you would just take your dog and leave…" Max said, clearly annoyed with the man. He was tall but I was taller. His hair was brown and his face was a mask of irritation. A dog around the size of a lab sat next him. He was extremely muscular and looked like a giant ogre.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But Ari doesn't take no for an answer." He leered at Max and her face twisted into disgust.

"Hey, she said no. Now go prey on some other girl before I rip your face off." My anger rose and I sized the guy up.

"I don't think it's any of your business what is going on right here so I suggest you leave." The guy who I guessed was Ari said.

"She's my girlfriend so I believe it is very much so my business." I spat at him.

"Well, then we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" He spat back.

"That's enough. Sir, if you do not leave this facility within the next five seconds I will call the police. Max's mom stepped out of her office, phone in hand. Ari grimaced at her then turned back to me. "This isn't over." He said and stalked out of the waiting room, his dog trotting behind him.

I rushed to Max's side and kneeled next to her. I examined every inch of her. I held her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he _touch _you?" I asked her and my teeth clenched at the thought of his hands on Max.

"No, Fang. He didn't touch me. I'm fine." She said and put her hands over my own. I leaned my forehead against her's and closed my eyes while breathing her in. "I love you," I said, "so much."

She leaned her head forward and closed the distance between us with her lips on mine. I kissed her and pulled back to pull her into my arms. Her face buried into my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. I then realized that Max's mom was standing right behind us witnessing this whole seen. I pulled away from Max and helped her to her feet but didn't let go of her hand. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and went over to hug her mom before exiting the clinic with me. She sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. I slipped my hand over the console and into hers, rubbing small circles with my thumb. She glanced at our hands and then up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before leaning over and kissing my cheek. Max turned the radio on and we held hands and sang softly on the way home. Despite the happiness of the moment, that rock was still there in my stomach.

**A/N Yes. I do realize it is extremely short, but it's something! And it's mostly in Fang's POV which I haven't done for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would like to thank anyone who has ever reviewed one of my stories. I love you guys. If you haven't already, go check out my other story which I have renamed Beneath the Dirt, Under the Ink. **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So, I'm going to take this chance to update. Before I get to the chapter, though, I want to have a quick talk with you guys. As you have all read in my first chapter's author's note, my friend Liggster helped me edit the first chapter which I'm extremely thankful for. I am sorry to those of you that have been following her story and gotten no update. I have tried to get her to write but she won't. I think she's unmotivated so if all of you guys would so kindly try out her story and review I would really appreciate it. She has been thinking of deleting it. She hasn't even updated a second chapter yet. She has started to write a new fanfiction but she isn't writing for that one and I think if she got more reviews she would be happy. Thank you for listening to me. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

It had been about a month since Fang had started work again. He had taken me on one other date since then, to an arcade. I sat on the couch, home alone. My top ramen smelled delicious but I couldn't get over that rock that was still in my stomach. I got up and put my ramen on the counter before walking to my room and laying on the bed. The steady light seeping through my curtains told me it was only about two-o-clock. Fang should be home soon. I went and took a quick shower without bothering to wash my hair. I slipped on some jeans and a black t-shirt I had stolen from Fang. I heard the front door open and walked to greet Fang. His back was to me as he hung his keys on the hook. My arms wrapped around his waist from behind and I laid my head against his back, listening to his steady breathing. His hands enveloped my own and he stayed where he was. After a few minutes he turned around in my arms and lifted me up. My legs went around his waist to hold me up and my hands locked behind his neck. He pecked my lips before setting me on the couch and heading to take a shower. After about ten minutes, Fang walked down the hall and sat next to me on the couch. He wore his usual black attire of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I curled into his side and his hands went around me.

"I want to do something fun today." He said, his chest rumbled with every word.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"How about we go bike riding in the park?" Fang suggested.

"Umm….I prefer skating." I said. He smirked, remembering our first date.

"Okay, then let's skate in the park." I nodded against him and went to get up.

In my closet sat my pair of black roller skates. I grabbed them and hung them around my neck before pulling on some sneakers. Fang stood next to the door with his sneakers on and skates in hand. On the drive to the park The rock slipped a little farther downward and I slipped my hand into Fang's for comfort. He saw my face then looked back at the road and squeezed my hand. After lacing on the skates we headed toward the pavement. Fang's fingers slipped through my own and we started on. The sun beat down on us from above and I smiled at the brightness of the day. Fang saw and the corner of his mouth tugged upward. I leaned slightly against him.

"It's a nice day." I said, trying to distract myself from my stomach issues.

"Yeah, it is. I really like to spend time with you, Max. I hope you know that." Fang said and it startled me a little.

"Of course I know that, Fang. I love to spend time with you too." I told him and gave him a genuine smile. Another hour or so passed before we were headed back to the apartment.

Fang went to sit down on the couch after dropping his skates and sneakers by the door along with his keys on the hook. I took off my own shoes and went over to him. I sat on his lap and he looked at me with his eyebrow cocked. A smile grew on my face and he shook his head before putting his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest.

"I love seeing you in my shirt. It looks cute on you." He murmured in my ear. Fang had just said _cute._ And the world is still spinning. Wow.

"I like to wear it. It makes me feel like I'm carrying a part of you with me." I said and turned my head so that my lips skimmed his.

As our lips touched for those quick seconds I knew that I could never love anybody else this much. No one could make me feel the way Fang does. The spark from where we touched grew and spread throughout my whole body, warming me. All of a sudden I couldn't help myself and I turned so that I was straddling him. Fang seemed to have the same feeling because he immediately tightened his arms around my waist. My lips crashed onto his and I cupped his face with my hands. This kiss wasn't soft and gentle. This kiss was full of hunger and passion and love and affection. This kiss told us that we both loved each other in a way no one else could understand. Fang got up and pushed my back against the couch to lean over me without breaking the kiss and I tangled my hands in his silky hair. Fang let a small moan escape as I tugged on his hair and it made me melt. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance and I complied. We battled for dominance and neither of us backed down. Fang's lips left mine only to reappear on my neck. I moaned in pleasure and his lips turned up at the sound. I gasped for breath as Fang worked on my neck. He trailed kisses up my jawline and back to my mouth. My hands roamed and hovered over the hem of Fang's shirt. He bit my lip slightly as we kissed and I gasped. My hands slipped beneath the black fabric and roamed over his bare skin. He groaned with the feeling and soon I was tugging his shirt up and over his head. He helped me lift it and then attacked my lips with his as soon as it hit the floor. His skin felt like silk under my touch and I couldn't help but feel all over his upper half. I flipped us over so that I was on top and he didn't argue. His own hands slipped beneath my shirt and started to lift it. Without hesitation I helped him lift it over my head and threw it on the ground. Fang paused for a second and his eyes skimmed my body. I was wearing a black lacy bra and his eyes hovered there for a second. I started to feel self-conscious before Fang grabbed my face in his hands and sat up so that we were just inches apart.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and my heart fluttered. I smiled at him and we were kissing again. Fang's hands that were on my waist slipped lower until they were on my hips. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe we should move this into my bedroom?" I asked and his eyes looked extremely happy. He nodded and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he ran off to my bedroom closing the door behind him. We made love that night for the first time and it was incredible, magical. There was no better way to express to Fang my love for him than to give myself up to him. He was my everything. My joy. My sorrow. My ecstasy. My drug. I couldn't get enough of him.

* * *

We lay next to each other after it was over and I turned into Fang's naked body. His arm was around my shoulder pulling me to him and his hand stroked my hair gently. I looked up to see his obsidian eyes looking at me. He studied every part of my face looking for any hint of regret. I completely opened up to him and let him see that I wasn't angry with myself or him. I had wanted to do that. I had wanted to make sure he knew how much I loved him. That whatever happened between us could never break us up.

"I love you, Fang. More than anything or anyone." I said and smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Maximum." Fang half smiled back and I snuggled closer to him, falling asleep.

I woke in the morning in the same position I had fell asleep in. The sun rose and I could see it through the curtains. I looked at my digital alarm clock on the other side of Fang and it read 9:00 am. Fang's eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see me half sitting.

"Good morning, love." He said, sleep still making his eyes droop.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked and laid my head on his arm.

"Great. How are you feeling? Any pain?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing I can't deal with. I'm feeling fine." He nodded and leaned his chin on top of my head.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I felt Fang's eyes studying my naked body and blushed slightly before opening my drawer. I pulled on another pair of my black lace bra and panties along with a pair of running shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my comb and combed my hair before throwing it in a ponytail. I turned to see Fang standing from my bed and stretching. My cheeks grew red and I quickly averted my eyes to look away.

"Max, it's okay. I won't feel violated if you look." Fang said from behind me. I turned back to him and he stood there, unmoving. The blush on my cheeks vanished and I smiled at him. He smirked back and went to pull on his boxers and jeans. When he was at least partially clothed (His shirt was still out in the living room so he was shirtless) I walked over and stood on my tip toes to kiss him before pulling away and walking towards my door.

"I'm going for a run. I love you. See you later." I said.

"Okay, be careful. I love you too." He said as I walked through my door.

Out in the open air I started to jog. After about a mile I felt the rock that had disappeared when Fang and I were….you know, come back. It was now the size of a plum and I looked over my shoulder without thinking. A man in black sweats and a dark gray hoodie with his hood up jogged a couple of paces behind me. I turned back to face forward as I thought of how he had been following me for about three minutes. A dark alley came up on my right and I started to jog past before a pair of muscley arms came out and snatched me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and a hand came down on my face. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I kicked and clawed and screamed for my life. The man holding me struggled for a second and I wiggled out of his arms. As I quickly rose to my feet I had barely started my sprint back towards the sidewalk before the arms were back. A cloth was held over my mouth and nose and it smelled of chemicals. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could but my lungs were screaming for air. I threw my head back into the person and heard them curse but their hold didn't loosen. I lost the battle for air and sucked in a big lungful of the cloth. The edges of my vision started to blur and the fight left my body. I went limp. The man let out a malicious chuckle and set me on the ground. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was the man who had asked me out the other day before Fang came to get me. Ari.

**A/N So you like? You no like? Let me tell you it was awkward to write the first part of this chapter but I thought it should happen between Fang and Max. I didn't want to go too into detail but I hoped I was clear enough for those of you who had a hard time understanding at first. The action is back in this story! Woo! What did you guys think? Was it good? Great? Terrible? I hope none of you stop reading this thinking it will be a lemon. No, it will not. I just wanted to make sure that Fang and Max took that step in their relationship. Remember to try out Liggster's fanfic **_**Through New Eyes**_**! And Review! **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Yay! I got like 9 reviews for last chapter and none of them were hate mail. Thank you so much! To the guest who reviewed with "nice story Bro." Thank you for reviewing but please, don't ever say that to me again. I can't stand those stupid fads. If anyone EVER reviews with the words "swag" or "yolo" somewhere in there, I will find you. I would like to thank my reviewer ilookOnTheBrightside. Your review made me chuckle. Anyway, remember guys to check out Liggster's story **_**Through New Eyes.**_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, sadly. There are no shirtless Fangs in my closet. :(**

* * *

Max POV

_So much for being careful_. The world came back to me in small blurry fragments. My eyes opened slightly to see two men dressed in all dark colors with their backs to me. The ground beneath me bumped and jostled me around. We were in a car. I tried to sit up only to find out my hands were secured behind my back and my feet were restrained at the ankles. The edges of my vision were still blurred and I had a massive headache but the pure terror that filled me was enough to make me forget.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Beauty is up." A familiar voice chuckled. The other man turned to look at me and I sucked in a breath. His piercing green eyes filled with hatred at the sight.

"Sam?" I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"How's life been, Max?" He grimaced at me.

"What the hell do you people want? Let me go! Let me out of this hellhole!" I screamed at him. Now it was tears blurring my vision.

"Well, isn't that sweet? She wants to get back to her precious Fang. Can't stay away. Too bad they're never going to see each other again." The other man said and he turned to reveal his identity. Dylan smirked evilly at me and I glared the most intense death glare I could muster.

"What have you done with Fang? I swear to God if you hurt him I'll-"I started.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. What we're going to do to you is enough to hurt you both." Dylan's smirk deepened and he reached a hand out to stroke my face. I spat at him and his eyes flashed with anger. His hand came down and before I could even blink my head snapped to the side and the left side of my face stung. "You might want to learn to hold your tongue, you little bitch. And keep your spit in your mouth." His voice had the sharpness of a metal sword and the intensity frightened me but I didn't let it show. Instead I continued to glare at him.

"Stop talking, you idiots. I swear your big mouths are going to get us buried under all of our shit someday." Ari said from up in the driver's seat. Judging from the metal interior and the only seats being up front, I guessed we were in a truck. We hit another bump and my head smacked against the metal floor. Dylan let out a low chuckle and Sam's face remained in its glare.

The truck started to slow down. When the truck stooped Ari got out from the driver's seat. Dylan and Sam each grabbed one of my arms and I made sure to make it hard for them. The back doors opened and Ari stood before us. The sun was low in the sky behind him. _How long have I been out? If it's already getting close to night time it must have been a couple of hours._ I thought to myself_. Fang must be practically tearing his hair out by now. I wonder if he called the Flock…._

* * *

Fang POV

After the first hour I had been weary but after the second I was flipping out. _Where the hell is Max? _I picked up my cell phone and dialed Ella's number.

(Fang, _Ella_)

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ella. It's Fang. Is Max with you?"

"_Oh, hey Fang! How is work? I heard you went ba-"_

"Ella! This is serious! Where's Max?!"

"_What do you mean? She's not with you? She's not here, that's for sure."_

"Fuck,"

"_Fang what's going on? Where's my sister?"_

"I don't know. She didn't come back from her run. I'm really worried about her."

"_Okay, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine. I'll call the Flock and see if she's with any of them. I'll call you back later. You stay home in case she comes back." _

"Okay, bye Ella." I hung up the phone.

God, I hope Ella's right.

* * *

Max POV

"Welcome to paradise," I muttered to myself as they dragged me toward the cabin. It was grimy all over. The shutters were falling off of the windows and almost all the glass on the outside was broken.

"I would stop complaining if I were you. This is your home for the rest of your life." Sam said with bitterness edged in his voice.

"You guys couldn't have picked someplace a little nicer?" I asked sarcastically. Dylan's hand came up but Ari's voice stopped him.

"Save it, right now you two get her in the house." He waved his hand they opened the door in front of us. I glared at Ari who just smirked at me as I was shoved through the door. The interior was nicer than the exterior but not by much. "I see how aesthetic you are with your decorating." I said as they pushed me along.

"Shut your mouth and walk." Sam said coldly, shoving me harder than necessary.

We walked into a twelve-by-twelve room with a bathroom attached. Against the back wall was a small mattress and pillow. Two chairs sat at either end of the room. The lone window was one of the few that weren't broken but it let in dusty light. Other than the few furnishings the room was bare.

"Home sweet home," Dylan said smugly. They shoved me into the room and onto the bed.

"We'll give you a minute to freshen up. Then we'll let you sleep." Sam said as he untied the restraints. "Don't even bother trying to break through the window to escape. We replaced the glass with SR 5096, which is highly unbreakable." I groaned and when the restraints were off I rubbed my wrists. Now I know you're all wondering, _Max, why aren't you trying to kick some douche bag ass right now? _Well, first of all, I was still dizzy from the chloroform. And second of all, the weight of never seeing Fang, Ella, or the Flock again had just finally sunk in and my whole body felt like it weighed a ton. Sam closed the door behind him and Dylan but not before casting a sidelong glance at me. When they had left I got up and walked into the bathroom. The mirror above the sink was dirty and covered in specks of I don't even know. The bathtub had permanent dirt stains in the bottom and the curtain was brown near the edge. I put my hands on the edges of the sink to steady myself and looked up in the mirror.

In the mirror stood a girl who's face was an emotionless mask. She had disheveled hair and bags under her eyes. She stared at the person in front of her with nothing in her gaze. No emotion at all. She was blank. On the inside though, that girl was breaking into a thousand tiny little pieces. Her heart was cracking in two and the water that sat unused in her body was bubbling up in her eyes. A waterfall ready to flow over the edge. A tear streamlined down my face and my throat constricted. I gasped in a shuddering breath and watched as the tears started to cascade from my eyes and slide down my cheeks. Nothing could save me now. I was alone for the rest of my life. The last thing that crossed my mind before I started to bawl and shake with sadness was that Fang was safe and okay.

* * *

Fang POV

Max still hadn't come home. Icy cold fingers gripped at my arms as I sat next to the phone, waiting. It let out a shrill ring and I quickly picked it up.

(Fang, _Ella_)

"Ella?"

_"Fang?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. Any news?"

_"She's not with any of the Flock. I checked with my mom too and she said that she hadn't visited her today." _My heart sank so low in my chest I could have mistaken it for my stomach. _No. I refuse to believe anything happened to Max._

"Did you check with Jeb? Maybe she's with him." I said frantically.

_"Fang. Get a hold of yourself. She's gone. Call the police. We need to find her." _

"No! Nothing happened to her! Nothing could happen to her! I promised her I would protect her! I promised her forever! I love her!" I screamed into the phone. Tears started to fall from my eyes and my voice sounded strained. Max was the only one that could do this to me. The only one who could make me cry like this. The only one who could make me cry, for that matter.

_"Fang! Call the fucking police! There isn't anything we can do! We need to find my sister! I don't want to believe it either but we have to." _Ella had started to sound strained also and I hung up the phone. I dialed nine-one-one and waited as the operator picked up.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Max POV

"Hey. You almost done in there?" Sam called through the door.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be out in a second." I called and picked myself up off of the floor, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I had curled into a ball while I was crying. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with tear trails on her face and pink, puffy eyes. I splashed myself with water and dried with the towel that sat on the rack before walking out. Sam stood a few feet from the bathroom door and Dylan sat in a chair on the other side of the room. I lay on the mattress and Sam tied my hands in front of me, while Dylan tied my feet.

"I expected more of a fight out of you, Max." Dylan said smugly, "Finally given up?"

"Shut up, Dylan." Sam said sharply. My eyes flicked up to look at him but he continued to avoid my gaze.

"Chill, dude. I was just-" Dylan started.

"I said shut up." Dylan narrowed his eyes and walked back over to his chair. Sam went to sit in his own chair and my eyes followed him. When both of the men were situated I pretended to try and fall asleep. They fell for it. The steady and even breathing filled the room and I took that chance to let the rest of my tears escape. That night was restless and unkind. My head filled with thoughts of my family, and the Flock, and Fang.

* * *

**A/N Did I do a good job? Did you guys like it? I have really been enjoying writing this story and I hope that you all enjoy reading it just as much. What do you guys think is going to happen? Why was Max kidnapped in the first place? Tell me what you think in a review! And remember; check out **_**Through New Eyes**_** by Liggster and review! **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Oh. My. Jiggles. You guys are amazing. I got 11 reviews for last chapter. 11. REVIEWS. That's a lot for me. I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers. First I want to tell ilookOnTheBrightside, yes, I did copy and paste your quotes because I found them to be true and inspiring and I didn't want to forget them. Second, to the guest reviewer Stephano. 1) I LOVE your name. And 2) That means a great deal to me that you think that. I have been thinking about writing a book but I can't get an idea for one. My fanfiction ideas are a lot different. These stories are cutesy and fun. If I write a book I want it to convey a message that you have to look in between the lines to see, you know? Third, I'd like to thank another guest reviewer, Nudge24. You are awesazic. : ) You reviewed for both of my stories! Those are my only two so far but I had an idea for one a couple days ago that I'm writing and I'm gonna post it later. Most likely after I finish with this story. Fourth, I'd like to thank StormyCloud86 Your review was super nice but I had to read it like four times to understand your suggestion. How did you know I have a crush on Kellin Quinn? But then again, who doesn't? I would also like to thank SuperRide1796, WOAH MER GERHS, My-Username-Sucks14, triplechocolatte, Sarah, purplepeyton, and . .you! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to all of the other chapters.**

* * *

Max POV

"Get up," Sam's voice broke through to me in sleep. I groggily blinked and got up from my curled up position on the mattress. My nose was stuffed and my head hurt from crying all night. Last night had been plagued with nightmares.

"Time for the fun to start," Dylan said and smiled maliciously. Sam's face stayed impassive. He untied the ropes from around my wrists and retied my hands behind my back without looking at my face. I studied his movements only to notice the tension in his muscles, almost as if he was reluctant to tie me up. I kept my thoughts to myself as I was helped to my feet and shoved out the door. Ari stood next to the front door.

"Ah, I see our guest is up." He smiled at me but there was no happiness in it. Just evil intentions. The outside of the cabin was densely wooded. The trees rose to heights of fifty feet in the air. The road was covered in dirt and leaves. They shoved me into the back of the van and my back leaned against the metal side. Sam climbed in behind me and sat directly in front of me. Dylan climbed into the passenger seat next to Ari. The car's engine revved to life and we were off. Bumps in the road pushed my body this way and that. I refused to feel. I refused to feel the sadness and the pain and the hurt and the anger that would overtake me if I did feel. I refused to even think about my life. What happens happens. There is nothing I can do to stop it. At least my family and friends are safe. At least Fang is safe. This thought brings tears to my eyes. I will never see him again. A single tear slips down my cheek but I hold the rest back.

"Aw, missing Fangy boy, are we?" Dylan teased from the front seat. I deliberately ignored him. "Yeah, I can't even imagine what he'll feel like when he fails to save you." Dylan continues and I try my best to ignore his attacks. "When he finds your mangled body in a ditch or bloated from water."

"SHUT UP! If you even try to say one more word I'll make your life a hell of a lot worse than mine is right now in my final hours!" I spat at him with so much hatred even _I _almost flinched.

Right then the song _Watch Your Words _by Alter Bridge came softly from the speakers. It would have been funny if I wasn't so dead set on maiming Dylan if his mouth so much as opened. His eyes were wide as he stared at me and his face was pale. He turned back to face the front and turned the radio station to a different one. I turned back to look at my bound feet with a glare on my face. I felt Sam's eyes studying me but didn't even pay him a glance. The radio was the only noise heard as the car moved on.

* * *

Fang POV

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. Max hadn't returned and it had been a full twenty four hours, eighteen minutes, and fifty three seconds. I felt nothing. I was numb. I hadn't slept a wink and I couldn't even feel tired. A knock on the door made my head snap up. I slowly made my way over and opened it to see Ella and Iggy. Both had red eyes from crying. I stood aside and they walked past me. I sat back in my original position on the couch. Ella and Iggy stood awkwardly by the couch as if waiting for me to say something. I didn't. My stomach growled but I ignored it.

"Fang, you need to eat." Ella said and I shook my head. She walked into the kitchen and made a whole bunch of loud noises. A few minutes later she walked out with a sandwich. She stuck it out to me but I made no move to grab it. "Fang, Max would want you to eat it." That got me. I snapped my head up and glared at her. I stood and towered over her small frame.

"Don't you dare use Max to convince me. How dare you even say her name when she's not here. Not safe. Not with us." My voice was so cold it sent chills down my own spine. Ella looked terrified under my intense gaze.

"Yo, Fang. No need to be so mean. She was just trying to help you. It isn't her fault Max isn't here." Iggy said and stepped between me and his girlfriend. His words pulled me back to reality.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Ella. I wasn't thinking. I'm so worried about where Max is I can't think straight." I said and sat back down. She gave me a weak smile to say it was okay.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

"More than I love myself." I said and tears threatened to come. Ella started to cry and sat next to me. She sobbed and Iggy sat with an arm around her trying to comfort her. I took the sandwich from her hands and took a bite, hoping it would make her feel better. The sandwich tasted like glue as it slid down my throat. She looked up and she smiled weakly at me through her tears. I nodded my head at her.

"Let's try to get our minds off of things with some music." Iggy suggested and turned on my stereo.

"And here we are with _Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime _b_y _Sleeping With Sirens." The radio personality said and a song started to play. Iggy's face turned pale and he went to change the station but I stopped him and listened to the lyrics.

"_I found a love_

_That swept me off of my feet_

_Found a baby,_

_She's the finest thing this boy had ever seen._

_She'd pick you up_

_And make you wanna fall hard._

_When I step out on the scene they shout_

'_Oh. My. God.'_

_She's so unreal_

_She lets me take her home_

_Let my body love your body, baby_

_All night long._

_I wanna write a song about you now! Yeah!_

_Something that would make you wanna start!_

_I wanna write a song about you now! Yeah!_

_Something from the bottom of my heart!_

_I wanna take ya home._

_I wanna take ya home._

_Damn, this girl. Can't find nobody like her._

_She is everything I want and I'd do anything for her. _

_I'd beg, beg, and beg!_

_Make me believe that there is no else I need _

_When you satisfy me._

_I'll take you home._

_We can be alone._

_And let my body show you lovin' like its never ever known._

_I wanna write a song about you now! Yeah!_

_Something that would make you wanna start!_

_I wanna write a song about you now! Yeah!_

_Something from the bottom of my heart!_

_I wanna take ya home tonight, alone._

_Take you places you've never known._

_Keep you coming right back for more._

_Keep you coming right back for more._

_I wanna take ya home tonight, alone._

_Take you places you've never known._

_Kepp you coming right back for more._

_Keep you coming right back for more, and more, and more, yeah!_

_I wanna write a song about you now!_

_Something that would make you wanna start!_

_I wanna write a song about you now, yeah! _

_Something from the bottom of my heart!_

_I wanna take ya home tonight, alone._

_Take you places you've never known._

_Keep you coming right back for more._

_Keep you coming right back!_

_I wanna write a song about you now, yeah!_

_From the bottom of my heart!_

_Ohhhwoah!_

_From the bottom of my heart!_

_Ohhhwoahooh!" _The song ended and I switched the radio off.

"Fang. Don't flip ou-" Iggy started, but I cut him off.

"We're going to find Max." I said and got up from my crouch next to the stereo. I walked to my room and grabbed my jacket then headed towards my door with Ella and Iggy following, casting confused glances at each other.

* * *

Max POV

The car pulled up to a big building. It was a gray mass of bricks. Square and gloomy. It radiated dullness and depression. Ari got out of the car and walked around to the back. The back doors opened and then next thing I knew Ari was carrying my feet and Sam my shoulders, holding me like a board. When we entered the building they strapped me to a gurney that sat next to the door and untied my hands and feet. People in white lab coats came from a door in the back of the room and I kept my face impassive. They would not break me.

* * *

**A/N So I know it's not long but I wanted to end it there. No, Max will not be given wings or anything. It's stupid to me when an author just incorporates wings out of nowhere. Even if I didn't think that, I don't think I could do it a justice so I wouldn't. I hope you all like the chapter and review! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Sorry I disappeared guys. I wrote the chapter but I couldn't post it because my mom doesn't have internet at her house. But I'm at my dad's house now so here you go! I'd like to thank all of the people that reviewed! I got 12 reviews! To the guest who asked if Max was going to get wings, read the last author's note on chapter 23. But since you probably won't read this either I'll put it in all caps to catch your attention. **_**MAX WILL NOT GET WINGS! **_**And to Stephano. I watched PewDiePie's video and nearly peed myself laughing. I love him but had never watched any of his Amnesia videos because they freak me out. That game is scary. Anyway, I would love to come up with a title for your story but I don't want you to post the summary as a review. It might get stolen. If you create an account on here you can PM me. It's free and you could follow stories without having to write any. Oh, and to all who thought it was Fang singing last chapter, no. It was Kellin singing on the radio. Fang was listening to the words. I love Sleeping With Sirens and had an obsession with them a while back then it just kinda stopped and you people got me hooked again. After listening to music I realized the way I say my pen name is kinda catchy so I will sing it for you guys**_**. T-A-DOUBLE G-W-R-I-T-C! **_**Beautiful, I know. I hope that will help you remember. :) But enough of my rambling. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. MAXIMUM. RIDE.**

* * *

Max POV

The white coats picked up both sides of the gurney and carried me off down a few hallways. I tried to memorize the directions but everything looked the same. They finally set me on a table in what looked to be a check-up room. The table was metal and the biting cold made its way through the canvas of the gurney type structure and seeped into my skin. Ari, Dylan, and Sam all walked in as the white coats exited and shut the door behind them.

"You're probably wondering why we captured you in the first place." Ari said and eyed me.

"Damn right, I am." I said and glared at him.

"Well, as you well know your stepfather, Jeb Batchelder, is a scientist, but do you know what it is he's studying?" Ari continued.

"No, he said it was for the government. What does this have to do with me?"

"Let me continue and see if you can get where I'm going." He cleared his throat, "Anyway, yes he is researching topics for the government and conducting experiments, but he hasn't told you what about. Your stepfather has been studying, for the past ten years, the weaving of animal and human DNA, taking the embryos of living human organisms and injecting them with the genetic information of a certain animal. About two years ago he discovered the secret to creating a successful life form that was part human and part bird. This information is critical to the scientific community. This could change the lives of millions of people and give them the power to fly, along with super strength, and stamina. Do you know what that means?" He was breathing hard and he had a dreamy look in his eye. "The entire human population would be indomitable; an entire race of super humans. The only problem is that your stepfather refuses to let the information out to the other scientists or the public. He has convinced the government that if the entire human race were to be like that, no one would be safe. Crime rates would skyrocket and everyone would be overtaken with power." He said the last part with such darkness that the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. "This is where you come in." He smiled evilly at me. "Without his information on how to create such a life form we have been forced to try to figure it out for ourselves. You, my darling, are going to be our comparison. Our versions of super human life will be tested in the same activities you will be tested in."

"Why me?" I asked and my eyebrows furrowed. "Why couldn't you have asked someone who wanted to help you?" At this his smile grew into a malicious grin and all the pieces fit together. "You think that if you use me as your comparison that the tests will be so horrible that my stepdad will give you the information to free me. You're holding me for ransom." I said and, if this is even possible, his grin grew. "Well, that's too bad that he doesn't know who took me." I said and smirked at him. At this his grin turned back into a smirk of his own. "This is where you are wrong. We are going to tell him. Right now, actually." He grabbed a remote from a nearby counter and pointed it at something. A little square of the wall across from my table slid open to reveal what looked like a monitor and a camera. Dylan cranked something to my left and the table slowly started to tilt so that I was in a standing position. The gurney was strapped around the table so that I wouldn't fall off. Ari pushed another button and the screen flickered. Jeb's face appeared on the monitor and my eyes widened.

"Max?" He asked and his eyes scrunched up. "Max, what's going on? Where are you? Why are you strapped down like that?"

"Je-" I started.

"Well, you see Jeb, I was just having a little chat with our guest here and she told me some pretty interesting things." Ari walked closer to me so that he was also in the frame.

"Ari," Jeb's teeth clenched and he spit Ari's name. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter, you bastard?" He glared so intensely down at him that chills ran up and down my spine.

"As I was saying, she told me that you had never told her what you did as a scientist, Jeb. That's peculiar. I would think you would tell your own family. But anyhow, I thought it would be interesting to test our experiments on a normal human to compare with our results for our super humans." Ari's smile turned even farther up at the corners.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her I'll-"

"You'll what? What will you do if I do this?" He walked over and stroked my face with his hand. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and recoiled away from his touch. Jeb's face turned murderous.

"I'll make you regret it." He said in a deadly calm voice. "What do you want from me?" He asked and I stared into his eyes. I shook my head almost imperceptibly but I knew that he saw it.

"You know what I want. And until I get it, this little beauty will be my test subject." Jeb's gaze was full of hatred and fury but his words did not shake with anger. "You will never get it from me. I will have every team I can looking for you. They will find you and when they do I will make sure myself and Fang are the first to greet you on your return to prison." He looked straight into Ari's eyes and Ari smirked before clicking a button. The monitor went black.

"Get her to her first experiment." Ari said over his shoulder as he left the room. Sam and Dylan moved the table back to its position and picked up the gurney.

* * *

The experiments were the most excruciating things that I have ever had to do in my life. All I wanted to do was lie down after the first few and I didn't get the chance before I was dragged off to another. Sam and Dylan pushed me along into a room with a table, a treadmill, and a white coat holding some wires with suction cups on the end that hooked up to the little machine on the table.

"These measure your heart rate." He said as he stuck the wires to my body under my shirt. I was so tired I couldn't even feel violated. "We're going to measure how long it takes for your heart rate to slow down after ten minutes of constant running." He said and Dylan shoved me onto the treadmill. He pushed a button and the belt started to move. I moved my feet and as it got faster I started to jog. The little machine started to scribble little lines onto a graph of paper. My heart sped up and the machine got faster with it. After the first two minutes my legs were sore and my mouth was dry. I was already so tired before running. I couldn't take ten minutes. A shock went through me and I jumped at the sudden pain. My side felt like it was on fire. I turned my head to see that the white coat had a small Taser in his hand.

"Every time you slow down I will shock you with this." He said and I turned to face forward again. He had to shock me again a few minutes later but I made it the ten minutes. When they were finally over I dropped to my knees on the treadmill while it was still moving. It kept rolling and I fell off the end, scraping my hand against the rough belt in the process. A few minutes passed as my heart slowed.

"That's the last experiment for today. Take her to her chambers." The white coat said while looking at the paper that the scribbles were on. Sam lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the room with Dylan following. My limbs felt like dead weight and I could barely lift them. My eyelids drooped closed and I couldn't reopen them to try and remember which hallway we took to get to the room. Sam set me down on a hard table and I just lied there. I heard the door close and a loud _CLICK_ as it was locked. The world surrounding me faded and I was out before I could even realize that I was falling asleep.

* * *

Fang POV

Ella and Iggy followed me out to my car and watched as I got in. I gestured for them to get in too and once they were seated, started the car.

"Fang, what are we going to do?" Ella asked from the back seat.

"Talk to someone." I said and continued to drive.

"Who?" She asked.

"Lissa," I said and didn't even glance her way.

"Lissa? Why are we going to talk to Lissa?" She asked with disgust evident in her voice.

"Remember Dylan? Well, he was dating Lissa last time Max saw him and I think he has something to do with her disappearance. He kept popping up in the most random places. The arcade, the beach, Subway…" I let the sentence hang as it sunk in and continued to drive to Max's old dorm.

* * *

When we got to the door I knocked loudly. A few seconds passed before Lissa answered. She was in her pajamas which consisted of a small tank top and short shorts. She gazed up at me groggily and squinted her eyes.

"Fang?" She asked in that ridiculously high nasally voice of hers. _Ugh, why was I ever attracted to her?_

"Dylan, is he here or not?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"He hasn't been here for a few days. What do you want?" She glared up at me.

"I want to talk. And I need answers." I said. My tone of voice must have told her I wasn't kidding because she stepped aside and let us all in.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to someone shoving me violently. I tore the hand away from me and threw it in its general origin. I sat up and wiped the gunk out of my eyes.

"Max," It was Sam's voice.

"What? Here to get me for another experiment?" I spat at him and glared at his form in the dark.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I'm on your side." He said and I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"At first I was only in this for the money, and then we started to examine your every move outside of your house. There was one time when we got to see you inside your house but that was scratched when our equipment fell out of the tree… but that's beside the point. I'm trying to say that after watching you interact with your friends and seeing how much you love Fang I've realized the wrong in what we're doing and I want to help you. The cameras are turned off right now so no one knows about this conversation and you can't tell anybody. Okay?" He asked and I hesitated before nodding. "I can't do it right now but I'm going to help you escape when I can. Right now, get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He said and then he was gone. I lied back down and closed my eyes, thinking about everything that just happened. Sam was going to help me. I still had a chance of getting home to my family. The tears overtook me again that night and I cried myself back to sleep. _Fang, I'm coming._

* * *

**A/N So how'd I do? Was it fantabulous or horrendous? Tell me in a review. I hope you all are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it! So that you all know my other story is on kind of a hold because I'm not having any ideas for it. I know what's going to happen in the future but I'm having trouble leading up to it. Once again, just to make sure you guys know**_**: MAX WILL NOT GET WINGS!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! So, before I start I'm going to answer a few reviews. To Stephano, okay so when it comes to the passcode sometimes even **_**I **_**can't read it so keep trying to enter it in until you get it right. To I hate ya'll, umm….let me see how to explain this. Ransom doesn't always necessarily mean money. It just means someone took something or someone and won't give it/them back until paid what they want. In Max's case the ransom is the scientific formula for blending avian and human DNA. She is basically being tortured with the same experiments that the genetic mutations have to go through so that the scientists can compare the results of the mutations to those of a regular un-enhanced human. Ari thinks that Jeb will give him the formula in exchange for Max's safety. To Mister Moronic, sorry, I haven't picked up on all of the Fanfiction lingo yet. What does AU stand for? Thanks to Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game (LOVE your pen name, friking hilarious), Guest, purplepeyton, TheNudgeChannel, and Forever-Unknown69 for also reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate this. Just look at every other chapter.**

* * *

Fang POV

"So, Max has been kidnapped and you think Dylan has something to do with it because he kept showing up wherever Max was?" Lissa asked and her eyebrow rose. I nodded. Her lips pursed as she thought for a minute. "I…..It makes sense actually. He was always asking questions about her and whenever we would go out he would act like he was looking for something. I never meant for Max to be hurt or affected by it. I mean I didn't like her but no one deserves that." Tears started to well in her eyes but she wiped them away.

"So you mean to say that Dylan seemed to be interested in Max?" I asked her and she nodded, solemnly. "Okay, we'll need to get this to the police station." I said and grabbed my jacket. I slipped it on and headed for the door behind Ella and Iggy. I looked over my shoulder, as I was about to exit, at Lissa. She had her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her feet as she sat on the couch. "Don't tear yourself up, Lissa. It wasn't your fault. Thank you for your help." She looked up at me and choked back her tears to give me a quick nod. I closed the door on my way out.

* * *

Max POV

My body was aching all over. Sam and Dylan had woken me up a few hours earlier and taken me through a series of tiring experiments. They led me into a room and set me on a bench. I didn't protest. My muscles felt like lead and I was drenched in my own sweat. Sam better hurry up with that escape plan because this wasn't going to work for much longer. A white coat stepped into the room a few minutes later and took in my weak form. They wrote some things down on a clipboard and gestured to Dylan. He picked up a pair of sneakers that I hadn't noticed and put them on my feet.

"In this test you will find your way through a maze." He gestured again but this time at me. I stood and walked to where he was pointing. "Ready? Go!" A doorway opened in front of me and I walked through it. The door closed behind me and I looked around the labyrinth. It was made of high, gray, concrete walls. I started to walk forward and my feet were getting warmer_. Strange…_ The shoes spiked with heat and burned my feet. I yelped and jumped up. A voice on the intercom boomed through the speakers.

"Every time you slow down or stop the shoes will burn you." It said and the heat spiked again. I yelped and began to jog through the maze. Turning and searching for an exit.

* * *

Two more mazes and I was done. They took the shoes off of my blistered feet and I slumped on the chair. I grabbed the water from Sam's offering hand and chugged it down.

"That was the last test for today, you can rest in your chambers now." He said and I nodded but didn't make a move to get up. He picked me up and carried me to my room.

"The plan is in order. You escape tonight at twenty four hundred." He whispered in my ear so quietly that I doubt I heard him correctly but his pointed look told me different. "It's around three-o-clock right now. Be rested, be ready." He whispered again. I groaned to tell him I understood without giving away anything to Dylan.

* * *

Fang POV

"We have another suspect for you." I said to the detective once we were seated in his office.

"Really? Who?" He said and leaned over his desk.

"Dylan Walker." I said and he cocked an eyebrow. I told him our evidence and he nodded.

"Well, I can see how you would be suspicious but that's not enough for us to suspect him." He said. As he finished his sentence a tiny knock sounded on his door. His secretary entered.

"Detective Rickards? There's a Jeb Batchelder here for you." She said and looked at us and back at the detective.

"Bring him in," Detective Rickards said. His secretary nodded and left. She came back a few minutes later with Jeb following.

"Fang," He said and his eyes widened. "I didn't expect to see you here but that's fantastic. You'll want to hear this." He took the empty seat next to Ella and looked at the detective.

"I know where Max is." He said and my eyes bulged.

"Where? How do you know? Is she okay? Oh, God, please say she's okay." I said and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Whoa, one question at a time Fang. Ari Reynolds took her. She's at some scientific facility being tortured. Two more men, as far as I know, know of her location as well. I have video footage with me to show you." He held up a thumb drive. The detective's eyebrows drew together as he took the thumb drive and plugged it into his computer. An image popped up on the screen of his computer which was turned so that we could all see it and my heart lodged into my throat. I felt the blood drain from my face and my jaw clench. Max was strapped to a metal table with Dylan and Sam on either side of her. The guy that had asked her out the other day at the clinic stood in front of her and he had a grimace on his face. Max looked terrible. She had tear tracks down her face along with bruises and a few cuts. She wore what she left that morning in, running shorts, running shoes, and a black tank top.

"That's him." I said and pointed to Dylan. "That's Dylan. And the other one is Sam Kemming." I pointed to Sam.

"You're sure?" Detective Rickards said and looked at me. I nodded stiffly. My throat was tight and I was swallowing back tears. _I'm coming Max. Just wait a little longer._

* * *

Max POV

_ The world was a long hallway that didn't have an end. I was running as fast as I could, my heart racing as if I was being chased. Sweat dripped into my eyes and my breathing was labored. My feet slapped the concrete beneath me. I looked over my shoulder to see a darkness starting to swallow the hallway whole. I urged my legs to go faster and my muscles ached with protest. I had a feeling that if I was sucked into the black there was a good chance I would never come out. The ground around me started to crack at my feet and my heart pounded harder. A crack jutted from the ground just as my foot started to pass and I fell with jarring force to the ground. The darkness grasped at my ankle and seemed to grip it iron-fisted. The darkness swallowed me up and just as my head was about to be sucked under, the world vanished._

I sat straight up on the table and a figure in the dark jumped back slightly. I panted and held a hand to my chest like I could slow my heart rate down. The figure leaned down closer to me.

"Max," It was Sam's voice. "Max, it's me. The cameras are off for twenty minutes. Time to go. The place is dead asleep. Be extra quiet." He gestured for me to follow him and I got up from my position on the table. We slunk to the door and Sam stuck his head out. After a few seconds he waved his hand forward and I followed him through the doorway. We turned down a couple of hallways and then we came to a door. A keypad jutted out from the wall next to it and Sam typed something in. The door made a few clicking sounds then slid open. We stepped through and ran down a few more hallways until Sam stopped next to a door. He ushered me inside and came in after me.

"Get in," He held up the curtain on the bottom of a cart. I got climbed beneath it. He closed the curtain and said, "I'm gonna change so don't look," My nose wrinkled at the thought as I heard the rustling of fabric. A few seconds passed and the cart started to move. I gripped the front legs for balance. My heart was in my throat and I held my breath. _Almost there, Fang._

* * *

**A/N Ha! Another cliffy! Sorry, but next chapter is action packed. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I wrote it while listening to Sleeping With Sirens. ;) Review! Stay clean, my friends! Hugs not drugs! Just say no! The first step to quitting is admitting! Don't ask. I just felt like it. REVIEW!**

**~TAGGWRITC**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I had a good time reading them but for those of you who put questions in them could you please elaborate? Sometimes I'm just completely lost. Thank you all for reading this story! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

The light in the hallway made the curtain covering the cart see-through on the inside. We were rolling down the hallway. I turned my head to see Sam dressed in a long white lab coat over his newly changed black t-shirt and dark pants. A surgical mask covered the bottom half of his face but if you studied him close enough you could tell it was him, his piercing green eyes working against him. We rolled down a few quiet hallways and then I heard voices.

"The security systems have been down for the last fifteen minutes!" One voice spoke frantically.

"Hopefully, no experiments escaped." Another voice responded. I clamped a hand over my mouth to cover the sound of my breathing as two white coats zipped passed us and down the hall.

"She's not in her chambers." An all-to-familiar voice said gruffly.

"What do you mean she's not in her chambers? She was locked in with no windows or possible escape!" Another voice spat.

"I mean she's not in her chambers." Ari and Dylan came walking around the corner. They had their heads turned towards each other but as I looked at Sam I could see him stiffen. My hand clamped harder down over my mouth and my body went ridged.

"You, sir, have you seen experiment 629 anywhere?" Ari pointed towards Sam and he stopped the cart. I couldn't breathe. Sam shook his head and cast his gaze downward. His eyes told me to run when the time was right. Ari noticed the glance and his eyes followed Sam's gaze. Sam nodded and I burst out of the cart. I heard a loud; "AHH!" behind me along with crashing metal and Sam sprinted to run next to me. My legs pumped hard and my breathing picked up speed. Sam led me down an assortment of hallways until we were headed toward a door that read EXIT. The pounding of feet behind us pushed me forward. I slammed into the closed door and burst into the outside world. Searchlights were everywhere and a high fence closed me in from the woods around the facility. Sam came up behind me when we reached the fence. He laced his fingers and knelt so I could step on his hand. After I was boosted about halfway up I grabbed onto the fence and started to climb. Sam started at the bottom and worked his way up with me. I had just reached the top when I heard the exit slam open again. I whipped my head to the side to see Dylan sprinting towards us with a gun in his hand. Sam was halfway to the top. Bullets whizzed past me and I threw my leg over the fence. One bullet grazed my arm and I winced in pain. Blood spilled from my wound but pure adrenaline helped me ignore it while I threw my other leg over. Letting go of the fence I dropped to the forest floor. A few seconds passed and Sam joined me. We sprinted into the maze of trees.

After a few seconds of running I heard someone else hit the ground and come sprinting after us. The loud pop of a gun rang in my ears and I willed my legs to go faster. It wasn't enough, though. Dylan came rushing out of the bushes and barreled into Sam. They both fell over and the gun flew from Dylan's grasp. Sam threw Dylan off of him and then it was war. They circled each other in fighting stances while I searched for the gun. Sam threw a punch at Dylan's head but he dodged it. He used the force of Sam's punch against him and raised his fist making Sam's gut fly into it. A groan of pain escaped through Sam's lips and I searched frantically for the gun. A few more groans and then I heard a _THUMP! _A foot connected with my gut and my breath whooshed out of me. I clutched my stomach.

"How's that you nasty little bitch? How's it feel to be kicked?" Dylan kicked me again this time with more force. That was definitely going to bruise. Before I knew what was going on Dylan was on top of me pinning me to the ground. "It's time to have a little fun." He grinned maliciously. His mouth came down on my neck and trailed sloppy kisses from my ear to my collar bone. I struggled under his wait, disgusted and panicked. His tongue came and licked up my jaw and I shivered in mortification. Just as his lips came down on mine Dylan was thrown off of me. I sat up and stared at the scene before me.

* * *

Fang POV

I sat in a van watching all of the cameras at once looking for any sign of Max. The police found a lead that led them to this one building out in the woods. There were images of the outside concrete structure and a few placed in the woods. One image of the woods caught my eye and I examined it closely.

"There!" I said as Max and two other men came into the picture. One of them men was tackled by the other and Max scrambled down to her knees. She searched on the ground for something while the two men were fighting. The blonde one was getting his ass kicked by the brunette and was soon on the ground. The brunette I recognized as Dylan and the blonde was Sam. Sam lay dazed on the forest floor and Dylan stalked over to Max. He kicked her in the side and I just about pissed myself.

"Aw, _hell_ no." I said and before anyone could stop me I was out the door. I ran through the forest and looked frantically for Max and Dylan. I heard a person struggling and looked in the direction of the noise only to see Dylan licking Max. She was underneath him trying to wiggle from his grasp. Right as he kissed her I ploughed into him and knocked him to the ground. My fist met his face and his head snapped to the side. I rammed my foot into his side and he doubled over. I took that chance to slam my fist into his nose. Blood squirted everywhere but I wasn't finished. I punched him in the gut a few more times before connecting my fist to his temple and knocking him out cold. I was breathing hard from the welled up rage and then I remembered Max. I turned to see her watching with her jaw open along with wide eyes. She quickly recovered and I ran towards her. Her arm was bleeding and I looked it over quickly. She grabbed my face and held it so that I looked at her. I wrapped her in an embrace and she held onto me so tight that I could barely breathe but I didn't care. I had my Max back and that was all that mattered. I stroked her hair and the tears started to steadily stream down my face. Max tensed and ripped my head back to look at me.

* * *

Max POV

I held onto Fang for dear life and when I felt my shoulder becoming wet I tensed. Fang never cries. I ripped his head away from my shoulder to confirm my suspicions and sure enough big tears were rolling down his cheeks. I stared in shock for a moment but soon I felt tears forming in my own eyes.

"I missed you so much." I cried as I buried my head back into his shoulder. He gripped me just as tightly and continued to stroke my hair.

"I was so worried about you. You mean everything to me Max. Don't you ever doubt that. I love you more than I love myself. If you weren't in my life it would be boring and have no meaning. I love you. I love you. So much." Fang sobbed and I pulled away to stare into his eyes. He didn't need me to say it. My lips crashed onto his own and the kiss was filled with passion and love and hunger and devotion. When we pulled apart we were breathing hard. We clung to each other until we were joined by others. I had to tear myself away from Fang so I could hug the rest of the Flock. They all cried and hugged me tightly. After my tears ceased I was exhausted. My head was pounding and the world was spinning. Strong arms picked me up bridal style and I smiled weakly at Fang.

"Wait," I said suddenly remembering something. "Don't forget Sam. He helped me escape. I wouldn't have escaped without him actually." I said and Fang's arms tensed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. "Please," I whispered. The policeman that had joined the Flock here said something into their radios and a few minutes later paramedics arrived with two gurneys. One came up and wrapped my arm in gauze while I studied the scene. Dylan's unconscious body was strapped to one gurney and Sam's partially conscious one was strapped to the other. Sam told the paramedics to stop by me and I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, barely above a whisper. He nodded and then the medics took him away.

* * *

On the car ride to the police station everyone was silent. Fang held me in the backseat and I clung to him. The Flock sat around in the van while Jeb drove and my mom sat in the passenger seat. A police car escorted us in front and one followed behind us for precaution.

As we reached the police station my palms grew sweaty. I didn't want to have to relive that. I started to shake slightly and Fang's arms tensed around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. "Max, you can tell me anything."

"I can't. I can't go through those memories again, Fang. I CAN'T." I said and looked deep into his eyes. He cupped my face as he looked at me.

"I'm going to be by your side the whole time. It's over, Max. No one is going to take you from me again, that's for damn sure. If we're to make sure that those cretins get behind bars where they belong then you have to tell the police officers what happened. I would never have you do anything you didn't want to do unless it was absolutely necessary. Trust me. After all this is over you won't ever have to speak about it again. I promise." I nodded and kissed him. I deepened the kiss and though it was gentle, it told him that I was forever his and he was forever mine, and I did trust him with everything I had. He reciprocated, telling me he understood. I broke away from him and tucked my head under his chin for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

After speaking with the police and telling them what happened we went home. My parents dropped the Flock off one-by-one and Fang and I were last. They watched to make sure we made it safely inside, then left. Fang stood behind me as I looked around. Nothing had changed. It was as if he hadn't even breathed since I left. I walked and ran my hand across the couch that I never realized I would miss so much. I looked at all of the pictures on the mantel and tears gathered in my eyes. I rubbed them away and walked to the bedroom. Fang followed behind me and sat on my bed as I stood next to my dresser. I grabbed some clean clothes and muttered something about taking a shower. I wrapped a plastic bag around the gauze that covered my wound and stepped under the rushing water. As I washed all of the sweat and dirt and fear off of me from the last few days I examined my body. I had small cuts running up and down my arms most likely from the concrete when I was first snatched and a big ugly purple and blue bruise was forming on my stomach right where Dylan kicked me. Not to mention the lack of skin and a tiny bit of flesh where the bullet had grazed me. I choked back the sobs that threaten to take over and turned the water off. After changing into my clothes I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Fang lying on the bed. He was wearing nothing but his flannel pajama bottoms. His head turned to look at me when I exited the bathroom. My dirty clothes were set in the hamper and then I lied down in the bed next to Fang. I pulled the comforter over us and snuggled deeper into him.

"I love you," I said and looked up at him. He craned his neck to look down at me and whispered a small "I love you, too." Before kissing my forehead and humming the same lullaby that I sang for him in the hospital. The soothing sound of his voice lured me to sleep but just as I was losing consciousness I heard Fang's quiet words.

"I will never lose you again."

* * *

**A/N So it wasn't as action packed as I promised but there was still a fair amount of action and I made it extra-long! If you can guess what significance Max's experiment number has to her that would be like Jeti-mind trick creepy and awesome. I'm thinking this story is coming to a close pretty soon so if you haven't reviewed, a review in these last few chapters would be amazing! I love reading them and even if they don't have a suggestion that's okay. I love you all and hope you are happy when you see that I've updated. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey. I'm so proud of all of you. I got so many nice reviews last chapter. It was amazing. So no one guessed the significance of Max's experiment number. Get a phone. Look at the 6 then at the 2 then at the 9. See anything? **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

"Max," Someone nudged me. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and groaned.

"_Max,_" they nudged me again. With a loud moan I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. All I wanted to do was rest.

"SURPRISE!" My eyes snapped open to see the Flock and Mom and Jeb surrounding my bed. Mom held a cake that read "_Happy 21__st__ Max!_" I smiled up at them and then turned to see that where Fang should have been was empty. My brow furrowed.

"He's cooking breakfast." Ella said and smiled even more. I rolled my eyes at her and then shooed them out of my room. After they were gone I got out of bed and took a shower. I found a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a black top with shredded sleeves. I ran a brush through my hair and then walked into the living room. Everyone was seated on the couch with a stack of presents off to the right.

"You look awesome in that outfit, Max. The top is girly and edgy at the same time. I love it on you. Working those curves. Have you ever worn that in front of Fang? I bet he would really like it if you did. You look totally hot. I've finally rubbed off on you although, a little eyeliner and mascara wouldn't hurt anyone. It would make your eyes really pop. I'm so excited fo-"

"Nudge!" I interrupted her ramble. She blushed and smiled at me. I walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you," I said.

In the kitchen, Fang was working away at the stove. He wore a black t-shirt that was tight enough to show his muscles but not too tight, black jeans, and black sneakers. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped stirring whatever it was and turned around in my arms.

"Happy birthday, love." He said and smiled down at me. A true smile. I loved that I was the only one who could get Fang to do that. I smiled back up at him and went on my tip-toes to peck his lips.

"Thank you," I said and let go of him. I turned to leave but he grabbed at my hand and pulled me back to him, capturing my lips with his. When we broke apart he smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered and left the kitchen.

* * *

We had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and my mom brought along her famous cookies as a special treat for me. I dug in and everyone talked and ate and laughed. When we were all finished they brought their presents into the dining room for me to open.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," I said as they gathered around me.

"We already spent our money, Max. Open them." Ella said and shoved her present in my hand. I rolled my eyes but my smile told her that I was happy. I tore the bright blue paper off of her gift and sucked in a breath. She had made a collage of pictures from my scrapbook and from the pictures we took at the park. The frame she had picked was simple and black. Every once in a while a 3D sticker caught my eye on the collage. One said "friendship" next the picture of all of us lined up in a row. Another said "love" and it was next to the picture of Fang and I kissing. Tears started to well in my eyes and I studied all of the pictures.

"Thank you, Ella. I love it." I set it aside and got up to hug her. She was teary eyed too as we held onto each other. I sat back down in my chair and Iggy handed me his present. A grin was on his face and I narrowed my eyes at him then at the present. The purple paper tore away to reveal a box. Once the lid was off I held up a shirt that said, "World's Greatest Best Friend." with a picture of Iggy smiling widely. He had two thumbs up next to his face. As I put the shirt down, shaking my head, I saw Iggy in the exact pose and threw the box at him. He chuckled and dodged it. Angel was next with her gift. This one was wrapped in black paper with white polka dots all over it. I pulled the lid off and smiled instantly. Inside was a silver necklace. It was a heart with wings. I pulled it out and saw that it was a locket. The heart opened up to reveal one picture of Fang and I curled around each other while sleeping and another of our backs as we stared at the sunset on the beach. His arm wrapped around me. I looked up and Angel smiled shyly.

"It's lovely, Ange." I put it on and she smiled bigger.

Gazzy handed me his gift next and I nervously fingered all around the box.

"Nothing's going to explode! Just open it!" Gazzy said and I laughed. I ripped the paper off and looked at the contents of the box. Inside was a paperweight. It was in the shape of a bomb with a big "F" on the front of it. I cracked up.

"It's for your desk at work." He explained and I clutched my sides. Everyone else was laughing their heads off and even Fang chuckled. I wiped the tears from my eyes and set the box and its contents aside. Nudge walked over to me with her gift and set it in my lap. The lime green paper was extremely bright and almost blinded me. I pulled the top off and saw a record player. On the record was a piece of paper that read, "I didn't know what records to get you so just give me this paper when you're ready and we'll head down to Peach's Music so you can pick out 5." in Nudge's handwriting. I grinned and put the record player down on the ground to hug her.

"That's awesome. I love it." I told her. My mom and Jeb handed me a small box next. I ripped the paper off and saw a necklace in the shape of a heart with a small jewel near the peak on the right side. The jewel was my birthstone and engraved along the bottom left side was my name. I smiled and put it on with Angel's necklace. It lay just above hers. I hugged both Jeb and my mom before smiling at everyone.

"Thank you all so much."

"Hold on, Max. We're not done. Fang still hasn't given you his present yet." Angel said and I turned towards Fang. He stared straight into my eyes as he walked toward me.

"I puzzled over what to get you for a week and then it hit me. I'm not sure if you'll like it but I really hope that you do. I love you, Max." He said and pulled a small black box from behind his back. He opened the lid and there in the velvet lining sat a ring. It was silver and a bow stood out in the center. The middle of each "rabbit ear" had Swarovski crystals lined up and going around them. I felt my eyes widen and my heart pound. To the right of the bow the words "I love you" were engraved in small letters. Tears rose to my eyes and I blinked them away as Fang kneeled in front of me.

"Maximum Martinez I know it's early for this but I have never loved anyone this way before. You're the only one who can make me smile. Make me cry. Make me laugh. Make me blush. The only one that I get excited to see every day. If I've been having a crappy day, when I see you the world looks brighter again. If you're sad then I want to kill whoever made you that way. If you're angry, I'm angry at that person also. I've never been more sure of a relationship in my life. I promise that when we're both ready to take that step, I'll be there and waiting." The tears had spilled from my eyes and I lunged at Fang. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him. He hugged me back as I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Fang." I said and kissed him. I heard sniffles in the background and pulled away from Fang to see the girls and my mom crying silently and smiling at me. The boys and Jeb stood next to them with their arms crossed, smiling approvingly. I turned back to see Fang smiling at me. I sniffled and smiled back. He slipped the ring on my finger and I held it up. It fit perfectly.

"I have one more thing for you." Fang said and got up to run to his room. He came back out with his guitar. He sat me in a chair that was facing the hall and began to strum. After a few seconds he began to sing and I smiled.

"_Stay, for tonight._

_If you want to, I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of,_

_As I'm dreamin' of your face._

_I've been away for a long time, such a long time_

_And I miss you there._

_I can't imagine bein' anywhere else,_

_I can't imagine bein' anywhere else but here._

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly,' cause I could sing you a song,_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty._

_It's singing to me._

_How the hell did we end up like this? _

_You bring out the beast in me._

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed,_

_Since then we've been history._

_They say that love is forever,_

_Your forever is all that I need. _

_Please, stay, as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_But I swear that I will never leave._

_Please, stay, forever with me._

_(If you want to I can show you)_

_(If you want to I can show you)_

_It goes to show_

_I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of._

_And I can't fall asleep_

_I lay in my bed awake at night._

_And I'll fall in love,_

_You'll fall in love,_

_It could mean everything,_

_Everything to me. (OoOo)_

_This could mean everything to me._

_They say that love is forever,_

_Your forever is all that I need._

_Please, stay, as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_But I swear that I will never leave._

_Please, stay, forever_

_The way that we are, _

_Is the reason I stay._

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know I'll be okay._

_Dida La duda la la la dada_

_Dida la duda la la la dada_

_Dida la duda la la la dada, Oh Oh Oh Ooooooooooooo_

_Dida la duda la la la dada_

_Dida la duda la la la dada_

_Dida la duda la la la dada, Oh Oh Oh Ooooooooooooo_

_They say that love is forever,_

_Your forever is all that I need._

_Please, stay, please, stay, as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_But I swear that I will never leave. _

_Please, stay, forever with me._

_(It goes to show _

_That I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of)_

_(It goes to show _

_That I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of)_

_Please, stay, please, stay as long as you need._

_(It goes to show _

_That I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of)_

_(They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need)_

_(It goes to show _

_That I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of)_

_Please, stay, forever with me." _He finished his song and I jumped out of my seat. He picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

"Yes," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll forever stay with you." I said and kissed him.

* * *

After everyone had had cake and cleaned up they left. I gave each one a hug and thank you as they exited. When I closed the door I turned to see Fang standing right behind me. I jumped up so that my arms were around his neck and my legs were around his waist. He walked us to the couch and sat so that I was in his lap.

I kissed him hungrily on the mouth and smiled against his lips. This had definitely been the best birthday ever.

* * *

**A/N Yay! New chapter. It's quite long and it has Sleeping With Sirens in it! :D I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will most likely be the last one before the epilogue. I love you guys and have really enjoyed writing this story for you. It has been great fun. Review because it's ending soon! No there will not be a sequel. I love you all. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hey! I'm in a great mood! Before I start I want to answer all of the questions you guys put in your reviews. First, no, Fang did not propose. He gave Max a promise ring that when they were both ready for marriage he would propose. Sorry, I made that unclear. I thought when he said that he promised he would still be there when they were ready, would be enough but I'm glad you guys asked me that question. :) I will put a link of the ring on my profile along with a link for Gazzy's gift because it was awesome. Second, the song Fang sung is called "If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn". I also have a question for a guest that reviewed. If I'm to see your stories soon I'd have to know who you are sooo….. And if I made you cry last chapter, that's amazing. I didn't think it was that powerful of a chapter but it made me feel happy that I could bring out that emotion from you. :) **

**Disclaimer: This is it. Second to last disclaimer. I will not miss it. I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

As the months went by Fang and my relationship grew and Ari was caught by the authorities. He's being tried for kidnapping on several degrees. I'm scheduled to testify at his trial in the upcoming months but I can't worry about that now. I'm headed up the stairs of my old dormitory to see Lissa. Fang said she wanted to see me, so here I was, about to knock on my old door. My fist hit the door three times and a few seconds later Lissa answered. She had on a tight t-shirt and jeans, which was quite modest compared to how she usually dresses.

"Fang said you wanted to see me?" I asked. She nodded and gestured for me to come in. I sat on the lumpy old couch and she turned towards me. It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Max, I wanted to say I was sorry. I was wrong for being such a bitch to you all the time. I never realized what I was doing until you were…. taken. I was a total slut and every time you would point that out I would deny it. I was wrong for thinking you were judge mental and a bitch. You gave me a chance and I brushed you off like a piece of dirt. I've started to change. I got rid of that crowd and have changed my ways. I dress to impress without showing off to much and I'm trying harder not to judge people before I get to know them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to start fresh and be your friend. Will you accept me?" She finished and looked at me. My jaw had gone slack as I stared at her. I realized that her makeup was much more natural looking and she wasn't showing her midriff in her top like she normally did. I stood up and walked around her. She was completely different. She watched me anxiously.

"Do you promise not to be such a bitch all the time?" I asked and half-smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded her head vigorously. "Then I guess we're friends." I said and she lunged to hug me. "Whoa, whoa, back up, homie. If we're going to be friends then the first rule is that there shall be no physical contact unless I'm the one who's insinuating it." She laughed and let me go, sticking her hand out instead. I shook it.

* * *

By the time Fang came to pick me up it was close to evening. Lissa and I had spent the entire day together, talking, laughing, and just hanging out like friends. In the car Fang asked me how it went.

"It actually went quite well. Lissa and I are friends now and she's not a narcissistic slut anymore." I said and he laughed at my description of old Lissa.

"Well, that's fantastic." He said. We lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

At home the fireplace burned and created romantic lighting as Fang and I snuggled on the ground in front of the couch. He had wrapped a blanket around our shoulders and I leaned against him. After a while of staring at the only source of light I turned to look up at Fang. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"The firelight makes you look even more beautiful." I blushed and swatted his arm as I looked away.

"Shut up," I said.

"No, really, Max. You don't have a clue how attractive you are, do you? You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I hate it when I see other guys checking you out but I know they can't help it. I can barely contain _myself._ That's why I love times like this where I can just look at you all I want." He finished and kissed my forehead. My mouth dropped open.

"You think you get angry when _guys _stare at _me?_ What about when _girls _stare at _you?_ They like drool at your feet. You could have any girl you wanted at the snap of your fingers and you chose me. _Me._ I sometimes wonder what's wrong with you. I mean, you're perfect. Nice, sweet, intelligent, handsome, strong, gentle, sexy, _and_ a great kisser. You have it all and yet you still choose to be with me of all people." I finished and stared up at him.

"I'm not perfect and anybody in their right mind would choose you over other girls. You're smart, funny, witty, clever, sweet, beautiful, sexy, and strong." He leaned down and kissed me. "And not to mention a fantastic kisser." He smiled against my lips and continued to kiss me. I tangled my hands in his hair and smiled against his lips. Our mouths moved with each other as we kissed and sparks exploded from wherever we touched.

Soon Fang was practically laying on me. My back was pushed against the floor and he was straddling me, his hands on either side of my head. His lips left mine only to attack my neck. I panted as he continued to suckle the tender skin.

"Fang," I said but he ignored me. "_Fang,_" He continued to ignore me. "_Fang!_" I said and he pulled away from my neck, slightly annoyed. "I love you," I said and he smiled.

"I love you, too." He said leaned down to attack my mouth this time but I dodged him. "Maybe, we should take this to my room?" I asked and he nodded before picking me up and running to the master bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

Ari was found guilty and sentenced to 30 years in prison. Dylan and Sam were also found guilty but because Sam confessed he was only sentenced to 20 years and Dylan to 25 years. I sat outside of the apartment on the balcony looking out into the city. It was the time right before the sun rises when the sky is dark and light at the same time. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Why are you up so early, love?" Fang asked as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Just felt like some fresh air is all." I answered and turned into him. He nuzzled my neck a bit more before he looked out at the skyline with me.

"It really is something." He said as he studied it.

"Yeah, it really is." I said and turned to hug him. "Let's go inside." I grabbed his hand before tugging him along with me but not before glancing over my shoulder one more time at the sky.

* * *

**A/N Yes, it's short but it's basically the last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue and I think it will please most of you. :) Lissa is now Max's friend and Sam, Ari, and Dylan are in jail. Happy ending! Fang and Max are hopelessly in love and will be for the rest of their lives. The answer to the whole Max's experiment number thing was that if you looked at the letters on each number button on a phon spells MAX. I love you all and I want to thank you for being the BEST FANFICTION FOLLOWERS/READERS IN THE WORLD! You are all amazing and I couldn't have finished this story without the reviews you all posted. They motivated me every day and boosted my confidence which I must thank you for. Before fanfiction I thought I was a bad writer but you all helped me to see my true potential. For that I thank you. I still have a long way to go but you can all help me learn. I hope to start writing for my other fanfiction soon but I'm having a bit of writer's block so if you could all review for that one it would be great. After I finish that story I am writing one that I hope to have up soon. I won't tell you the plot because it's a surprise but I think you'll like it. Thank you, I love you, and I hope that this fanfiction inspires those of you who love to write, to write day and night and take any criticism as help and not insults. **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I had an amazing time reading all of them. You guys are amazing and I couldn't have done this without you. Here's to you guys. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Yes! Finally! The last disclaimer! I do not own any Maximum Ride characters! I will forever despise you disclaimer.**

* * *

Max POV

***A Year Later***

I woke up in my bed. Fang, who was supposed to be sleeping next to me, was nowhere to be seen. I turned to look around the room. Empty. We both were free of any classes today so he should be here. I got up from bed and put on a pair of black sweats that were Fang's and my Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt. The rest of the apartment was silent. After searching every corner and cranny in the dang house I threw my hands up in frustration. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge that I hadn't seen before.

"_Max, _

_ Where did we have our first kiss?_

_ Sincerely, Fang." _It read. I thought for a second and remembered the arcade.

I changed from my sweats and put on my nice pair of skinny jeans and a top that I found a few months ago with Nudge and Ella. It was a black fitted sleeveless top on bottom with black polka dot mesh on top. The long sleeves covered me but the mesh was see-through so you could see my arms. I had a feeling Fang was planning something so I wanted to look nice. I put on my combat boots to keep it looking Maxish and then grabbed my black leather jacket on the way out the door. I drove to the arcade downtown and parked my car.

"Did someone wearing all black with dark eyes and hair come in earlier?" I asked the man at the front desk. He nodded.

"Are you Max?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled out a note and smiled at me. "Have a nice day," He said and winked. I nodded my head and walked away. _Well, that was weird…_I thought on the way out the door. In my car I read the note.

"_So you remember. Good. Go to the place where we had our first date._

_ Love, Fang."_

* * *

At the roller rink a lady in her early thirties stood at the counter. I asked if she'd seen Fang.

"Yes, are you Max?" She asked just like the man at the arcade. I nodded again and she also handed me a note.

"_Well, you just have a perfect little memory. Go to the park across the street and get a ride on the horse drawn carriage._

_ Yours Truly, Fang." _

The day was well into the afternoon so the park was fairly full. I walked around until I saw an open carriage. The man smiled and asked if I was Max just like the lady at the roller rink and the man at the arcade. I nodded once again, a little frustrated. _Where's Fang?_ In the carriage, sitting on the seat was another note.

"_Enjoying the beauty of the park? I hope so. After your carriage ride go to the diner across the street from where you stop. _

_ I love you, Fang."_

* * *

After five minutes of the carriage being pulled around the park, we stopped. I hopped out and thanked the man before looking across the street. Sure enough, a diner sat on the corner. I crossed the busy street and walked into the diner. I held up the notes and the old lady behind the counter grinned. She gave me a scone with a napkin underneath it. I thanked her as I took it and tried to hand her the money.

"No, he already paid." She said and smiled kindly at me. I nodded and went to sit at a table. I picked up the scone and was about to take a bite when I noticed writing on the napkin.

"_Mmm, scones. After eating head back home for a special surprise._

_ Loves you more than life, Fang."_

* * *

The car pulled into a parking spot and I got out. As I stepped onto the sidewalk I noticed rose petals leading up to Fang and mine's door. I walked slowly up to it and stepped through. The petals led to the living room where Fang was standing. I ran up to him and jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I showered him in kisses and he chuckled against me.

"Oh, that was so sweet Fang. You didn't have to go through all that trouble. I'm not worth it. I-" I stopped short as I realized what Fang was wearing. He put me down as I studied him. He was in a black suit, black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he grabbed my left hand. He kneeled on the ground and I sucked in a breath.

"Maximum Martinez, you are worth all of the trouble and so much more. You're my best friend and the love of my life. I want nothing more than to be with you. Every day, every hour, every minute. You are deserving of much more but I am selfish and don't want to let you go. What I'm asking is…..Max, will you marry me?" He held up a silver ring with two slightly smaller diamonds surrounding one bigger diamond. It was plain and simple and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was perfect.

"Yes," I choked out through my tears and smiled at Fang. His face went from nervous to overjoyed in a second flat. He jumped up from his kneeling position and lifted me up. He twirled me around and kissed me on the mouth. I laughed and kissed him back, the feeling of utter and complete bliss overwhelming me. He slipped the ring on over the promise ring he had gotten me for my birthday last year. It was an exact fit.

* * *

***10 months later***

"Max! Are you ready for your hair and makeup?" Ella called from outside of the dressing room. I yelled back a, "Yes!" before heading out into the room. Ella, Angel, Nudge, my mom, and my friend JJ stood out in the makeup and hair area. Ella, Nudge, Angel, and JJ stood in their marine blue bridesmaid dresses. They all smiled widely at me. I smiled weakly at them and their smiles faded.

"What's wrong, Max? It's your wedding day! You should be extremely happy! You're marrying Fang!" Nudge said and I nodded.

"I am happy, it's just…." I trailed off.

"Max," Ella said warningly.

"What if it goes all wrong? What if the ring bearer trips and loses the rings? Or I accidently forget my vows? Or-"

"Max!" Ella interrupted my rant. "Get a hold of yourself. It doesn't matter if anything goes wrong, which nothing will. You and Fang love each other and that's all that matters. He'll love you even if you mess up your vows. He'll love you even if the rings go missing. All that matters to him is calling you his and never letting you go." She said and hugged me. The tears came to my eyes as I squeezed her.

"Thanks, Ella." I said and she smiled.

"Okay, hair and makeup time!" Angel said and clapped her hands.

* * *

Two hours later I was ready to put on my dress. My hair was curled with the top half pulled back and secured with bobby pins. My makeup was natural looking with a light shade of brown on my eyelids and pink lipstick on my lips, similar to their natural shade. I stepped into my gown and my mom helped me lace up the back. It was a Cinderella type dress with a sweetheart neckline. Strapless, might I add. The top was plain white but the bottom had a little more decoration. It was tulle with pearls scattered every so often around the skirt. My shoes were plain white heels. Nudge handed me my bouquet of white roses. This was the only day that I was excited to be wearing a dress and heels and it was Fang that did this to me.

"Max, you look beautiful." My mother said and gave me a kiss. I smiled and hugged her. She stepped out of the room to go sit in her reserved seat. We stepped out to the hallway that led outdoors. The music started to play as Iggy walked out with Ella on his arm. Angel followed with Gazzy. Nudge stepped out with Ari and JJ went with her boyfriend, Tyler. I walked up next to the door. Jeb stood across the doorway with a smile on his face. He gave me a thumbs-up as the wedding march started to play. The crowd stood from their seats and Jeb and I stepped toward each other. He held out his arm and I slipped my arm through. We walked out and the crowd gasped. Fang stood at the end of the long white carpet and his smile broadened when he saw me. He was in his black tux but instead of a black tie he wore a white tie. I smiled as my eyes zeroed in on him. He looked at my hair, dress, bouquet, and makeup, taking in all of me. When we reached the alter, the justice of the peace asked Jeb who gave me away.

"Her mother and I do." He answered and let my arm go. I stepped up to stand next to Fang and looked over my shoulder, smiling at Jeb. He grinned back and went to sit next to my mom. I looked back around at Fang who was smiling down at me. He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"You look…._wow_." Was all he said and leaned back so I could see his genuine grin. It made me smile brighter and the ceremony started.

* * *

***2 years later***

I sat nervously on the edge of my seat on the couch. Fang was at work and would be home any minute. I bit my lip. How was I going to tell him this? Was he going to be mad? Happy? Nervous? I had no idea. The sound of a key slipping in the front door made my head snap up. Fang walked in and set his keys on the hook. His shoes and jacket were discarded at the door. He turned to look at me and I smiled despite my overwhelming jitteriness. He grinned back and came to attack me. His lips crashed down on mine and he kissed me with such intensity that my eyes bulged before I closed them and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Bad day at work?" I asked as he broke apart from me and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. But like I always tell you, you brighten my day." He grinned before kissing me quickly and leaving to go change. I slumped back on the couch and debated on whether I should tell him now or later. He came back out of the room and noticed my nervousness before I could cover it up.

"What's wrong?" His worried look told me he knew something was up. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I mumbled. "What?" He asked. I sat up.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Well, as you know I love you and couldn't imagine being with anyone else." I started and he looked at me, waiting. "Fang, I missed my period this month." His eyes widened and he looked at me shocked. "I bought a pregnancy test today and used it. I tested positive. Fang, I'm pregnant." I finished and his eyes stayed wide open. He blinked a few times before he smiled wider than I'd ever seen him smile before. He jumped up off the couch, taking me with him, and twirled me around.

"Are you kidding?" He asked and I shook my head. His grin deepened and he kissed me hungrily on the mouth. "We're having a baby. Max, we're having a baby." He practically sang.

"You're not mad?" I asked, confused.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Max, you and I are finally going to have a family!" I stood there as this sunk in and then I felt as happy as Fang. I jumped and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck as I kissed him.

"We're having a baby!" We sang together.

"You hear that, little guy? Mommy and daddy are excited to have you." Fang spoke to my stomach.

* * *

***6 years later***

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you! Yay!" We all sang as Alexandra blew out the candles. "Happy 5th birthday, sweetie." Fang said and kissed her forehead. I stood beside her chair with my protruding belly. Fang and I were having a boy this time.

"Mommy, look at me!" Alexandra cried and I smiled down at her icing smeared face.

"Well, my little girl is just beautiful, now isn't she?" I asked and wiped frosting from her cheek with my finger and licked it. She laughed and I smiled down at her. Fang's arm wrapped around my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I love you," I said and he replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Ew, mommy, daddy, that's gross!" Alexandra made an adorable disgusted face. She had dark black hair like her dad and brown eyes like me. Her tan skin was slightly darker than my own and she definitely took on my un-girlyness. "Uncle Iggy! Make them stop!" Iggy and Ella had gotten married about a year after Fang and I did. They stood together on the other side of Alexandra and smiled at each other. Their son, Jordan, sat in front of them playing with his toy cars. He was three and cute as a button.

"Yeah, Fang, Max, that's gross. Keep it PG. It's a five-year old's party!" Iggy mocked disgust. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. Fang just chuckled next to me and went to pick up Alex.

"No, daddy! Stop!" She ran away giggling as Fang chased her.

* * *

** *14 years later***

"Bye, Alex. I love you. Make sure to call when you get off the plane." I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I'm just going to college. It's not like I'm headed off to war." She groaned but hugged me just as tightly. I smiled and said, "I know." Next she went over to hug Fang.

"Bye, sweetheart. No boys." He said and she glared. He smiled and she rolled her eyes. Axel was standing next to Fang. His blonde hair stood in every direction and his dark brown eyes were downcast. He was obviously sad she was leaving but not wanting to show it.

"Bye, Axel. I love you. When I come back you better have a girlfriend, baby bro." She smiled as she squeezed him. He hugged her tightly and nodded with a grin on his face. I felt tears well in my eyes but I held them back. My baby girl was all grown up and fleeing the coop.

"Anything else you guys want to warn me about before I board the plane?" She asked as she picked up her bags. Fang and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Roommates," We said together and she nodded and ran to catch her flight.

* * *

**A/N It's finally over. I'm kind of sad to be leaving this story but I don't want to be that author that keeps dragging it on. This is just the beginning of what I'm going to do. I will try and update my other story too but I need reviews to help me come up with next chapter. Every single one of you have helped me to grow in my writing and write what I feel is a successful first fanfiction. I love you all and hope that you have found this story entertaining. To Stephano, if it's your password that isn't being accepted then click "Forgot Password?" On the bottom of the box and it will email it to you. Without further ado, I click Roommates goodbye. :') **


End file.
